Måntänderna
by SilverSandy
Summary: 1975. Mugglarflickan Alison förlorar sina föräldrar i en varulvsattack och blir själv förvandlad. Tack vare Dumbledore finner hon ett nytt hem på Hogwarts där hon träffar Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald och Marlene McKinnon. Men varför är populära Sirius Black så angelägen om att bjuda ut henne? Och vad känner hon för omtänksamma Remus Lupin? Vem kan man lita på, och vem spelar falskt?
1. Infektionen

"…inte för att ifrågasätta Professor Dumbledores omdöme – självklart är mitt förtroende för det mannen fullständigt – men verkar det verkligen vettigt att ta henne _hit_ av alla platser?"

"Och vad exakt menar du med det, ministern?"

"Jag menar att… Minerva, både du och jag är kloka människor. Du om någon inser väl vilken fara hon är för människorna runtomkring henne? Detta är ju trots allt en skola!"

"Faror? Nu, dagen efter fullmånen? Jag vet inte hur uppmärksamt du lyssnade under lektionerna i Försvar mot svartkonster när du var ung, ministern, men tydligen inte tillräckligt."

"Professor McGonagall! Tänk på vem du talar med!"

"Så så Poppy, jag är säker på att Minerva bara är uttröttad efter nattens händelser."

Världen var ett mörker, ett mummel av främmande röster, en svidande smärta över bröstet. Hon kippade efter andan men luften brände i lungorna, hon kunde inte ens få fram ett skrik. Rösterna virvlade runt runt och slet i henne, hon klöste sig fast i lakanen men de drog henne ned genom sängen och allting exploderade.

"Mamma…"

"Sch, lilla vän, jag är här hos dig."

Någonting vått rann ned för hennes kind. En tår? Det var längesedan hon grät, sist hade hon varit tio år när hon skrubbade upp knät när hon föll av cykeln.

En mjuk hand smekte hennes ansikte och tåren försvann. Hon blinkade till och öppnade ögonen.

Det var inte mamma som stod lutad över hennes säng. Faktum var att sängen inte ens var hennes. Hur hårt hon än knep ihop ögonen för att minnas så kunde hon inte komma på vad det var för rum hon befann sig i, ännu mindre hur hon hade kommit dit. En lång rad med sängar stod med huvudändan mot väggen, alla tomma förutom den hon låg i. Utanför dörren som stod på glänt kom ett mummel av dämpade röster, och nattduksbordet bredvid sängen var fullastat med något som likande medicinflaskor.

Inte heller kände hon igen kvinnan som stod bredvid bädden och log vänligt mot henne. Hon var ung med ett ansikte som på något sätt gav ett milt intryck, och hon bar ett förkläde med matchande hätta.

Jaså. Det var alltså på sjukhus hon befann sig.

"Var är mina föräldrar?" Orden var som ett rivjärn i halsen.

Sjuksköterskan svarade inte utan vände sig mot dörren och ropade:

"Hon är vaken!"

Mumlet tystnade tvärt och ljudet av snabba fotsteg kom ekande in i rummet. Dörren slogs upp och in kom de tre märkligaste människorna hon någonsin sett. Den första var en rakryggad kvinna med glasögon och en stram hårknut, den andre en lång och ståtlig man i femtioårsåldern med en tjock blond mustasch, den tredje en gammal man med halvmåneformade glasögon och silverglänsande hår och skägg långt nog att stoppa innanför bältet. Men det var inte deras utseende som gjorde dem så märkliga (med undantag för den sista mannen); det var deras kläder. Alla tre bar långa, heltäckande klädnader i liknande modell men olika färger: mörkgrön, svart och midnattblå med broderade stjärnor.

Den gamla gav henne ett varmt leende och sa med stilla röst:

"Så du har äntligen vaknat. Hur mår du?"

Hon öppnade munnen men mindes smärtan i halsen, så hon mötte mannens blick och skakade på huvudet. Hans ögon var så intensivt blåa att det nästan gjorde ont att se honom i ögonen men hon vek inte med blicken, rädd att han skulle missta hennes oförmåga att tala för oartighet.

Mannens leende dog bort och ersattes av en bekymrad min, och han vände sig mot sjuksköterskan. "Poppy, ger du flickan någonting för hennes hals?" sa han.

"Självfallet, Professor Dumbledore", svarade hon och sträckte sig mot medicinburkarna på nattduksbordet. Hon fumlade runt bland flaskorna och förpackningarna medan professorn fortsatte.

"Mitt namn är Albus Dumbledore", sa han. "Jag är rektor på Hogwarts, skolan där vi nu befinner oss." Han log åt hennes förvånade min. "Ja, detta är en skola, även om terminen inte startat än. Du ligger just nu i sjukhusflygeln där Madame Pomfrey", han nickade mot sköterskan som nu räckte henne ett glas fylld med en tjock, gulaktig vätska, "skött om dig medan du varit medvetslös."

Hon tog emot glaset och luktade försiktigt på vätskan. Doften var sötaktig, nästan som honung. Försiktigt höjde hon bägaren till munnen och smuttade på vätskan. Det smakade tvål, men genast kände hon hur den skarpa smärtan i halsen mildrades. Hon tömde resten av medicinen i en enda klunk.

"Varför en skola?" svarade hon professorn medan hon satte tillbaka bägaren på nattduksbordet. Även om det inte längre gjorde ont att prata var hennes röst tjock.

Mannen med mustaschen harklade sig som om han ville säga något, men kvinnan bredvid honom gav honom en varnande blick och han lät Professor Dumbledore svara på frågan.

"Vi – eller rättare sagt jag – ansåg att detta var det bästa stället att låta dig tillfriska", sa han, och plötsligt såg han allvarlig ut. "Du minns vad som attackerade dig?"

Hon nickade och sökte förtvivlat efter ord som kunde beskriva den jättelika silhuetten, de glimmande ögonen eller de rakbladsvassa tänderna, men fann inga. Istället sa hon:

"Det var ingen vanlig varg. Jag vet det."

"Riktigt", svarade Dumbledore.

Hon såg på honom och väntade efter en närmare förklaring, men när det inte kom någon fortsatte hon själv. "Du kommer tro att jag är från vettet, men jag kan svära vid att det inte var en vanlig varg. Om jag inte vetat bättre…" Hon drog efter andan. "Det var en varulv. Det var fullmåne, det minns jag, jag hörde ylet. Och den stod på bakbenen innan den… innan den… nästan som en människa." Hon svalde. "Mina föräldrar? Var…?"

Innan hon hann avsluta meningen avbröt den rakryggade kvinnan henne. "Är detta verkligen tillfället, Professor Dumbledore?" sa hon tvärt. "Flickan är knappt vid medvetande. Vi vet ju för guds skull inte ens hennes namn?"

Sjuksköteskan Madame Pomfrey vände sig mot hennes säng och log milt. "Vad heter du, lilla vän?"

"Alison", svarade hon. "Alison Swyft."

"Det är upp till Alison själv att bestämma", svarade Professor Dumbledore kvinnan. Han vände sig mot Alison. "Vad säger du?" frågade han vänligt. "Är detta rätt tillfälle?"

Alison lät blicken vandra från honom till kvinnan som snörpte missnöjt på munnen. Sedan nickade hon.

"Utmärkt", sa Professor Dumbledore. "Då föreslår jag att vi alla sätter oss ned och presenterar oss ordentligt innan vi går vidare. Poppy, skulle du vara så vänligt att _hämta_ oss några stolar?" Han tryckte särskilt på ordet hämta, som om han förbjöd henne att trolla fram dem ur tomma luften.

Madame Pomfrey nickade kort och skyndade iväg genom salen för att återvända efter en kort stund med fyra trästolar som hon med hjälp av den rakryggade kvinnan ställde på plats framför Alisons säng. De slog sig ned på var sin, och Professor Dumbledore slog ihop händerna.

"Då så", sa han. "Minerva, varför börjar inte du?"

Kvinnan harklade sig. "Mitt namn är Professor McGonagall", sa hon, "och jag är biträdande rektor och lärare på Hogwarts." Hon tittade uppfodrande på mannen med mustaschen.

"Jag är Eldritch Diggory, och jag är…" Här tvekade han i en sekund innan han fortsatte. "Jag är trolldomsminister."

"Ursäkta?" sa Alison och såg på honom, övertygad om att hon hört fel.

"Du hörde rätt", sa Eldritch Diggory med ett spänt leende. "Jag är trolldomsminister." Han kastade en blick mot Professor Dumbledore. "Och detta kommer bli en lång dag."

Och sedan började trolldomsministern tala. Han berättade om den magiska världen som låg gömd inuti hennes verklighet, om Internationella förordningen för trollerisekretess, om den gömda skolan Hogwarts som varje år utbildade hundratals unga häxor och trollkarlar. Han berättade om varulvarna, lykantropin och om Fenrir Grårygg. Han tystnade inte förrän hon ställde honom den ofrånkomliga frågan:

"Men ni kan väl bota det?"

Mr. Diggory undvek hennes blick, och ytterligare svar behövdes inte. Alison slöt ögonen och världen tycktes krympa runtomkring henne tills den var liten nog att få plats i hennes brötkorg. Att förvandlas till ett monster en gång i månaden. Att vara en fara för alla hon kom i närheten av. Att aldrig kunna återvända hem.

"Detta är ingen dröm", sa hon tyst utan att öppna ögonen.

Det var inte trolldomsministern som svarade henne, utan rösten som kom flytande genomluften tillhörde Professor Dumbledore. "Jag är rädd att du har rätt."

Hon slog upp ögonen, flackade med blicken mellan de fyra vuxna människornas beklagande miner. "Vart ska jag ta vägen?" Orden var ute ur hennes mun innan hon hann stoppa dem. "Var ska jag bo? Hur ska jag kunna leva som vanligt? Och mina föräldrar, hur ska jag förklara vad… vad jag blivit?"

De slog ned blickarna, alla utom Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Swyft…" började hon, men avbröts genast av Professor Dumbledore.

"Minerva, Eldritch, Poppy", sa han med en plötslig skärpa i rösten. "Får jag be er lämna rummet? Detta är något som rör endast Alison."

De andra tre reste sig. Trolldomsministern gav henne ett sorgset leende och McGonagalls ansikte var underligt ihopdraget, som om hon försökte hindra sig själv från att säga någonting, eller att brista ut i gråt.

Poppy Pomfrey rynkade på pannan. "Tänk på vad hon varit med om, rektorn", bad hon Professor Dumbledore. "Tänk på hur skör hon är."

Dumbledore svarade med en nick och Madame Pomfrey skyndade ut ur rummet efter de två andra. Dörren smällde igen bakom henne med en dov duns.

"Jag tänker inte undanhålla sanningen för dig, Alison", sa Professor Dumbledore, "vad än Madame Pomfrey tycker om saken. Jag anser att du måste få veta. Mr. Diggory ville först inte höra talas om att vi skulle inviga dig i vår värld, men personligen tror jag inte vi har något val. Kan du förstå mig?"

Alison nickade långsamt. Hur skulle de annars ha kunnat förklara för henne om varulvar, utan att visa resten av den gömda världen?

"Det har aldrig hänt förut att en mugglarflicka – det vill säga någon som inte är häxa – blivit smittad av lykantropi, i alla fall hade trolldomsministeriet inga arkiverade dokument från ett sådant fall. Detta innebär att vi är ute på outforskade vatten. Självklart är valet ditt, men om du vill så kan jag erbjuda dig ett hem här på Hogwarts." Dumbledore tystnade och iakttog henne varsamt. "Vad säger du?"

"Jag vet inte", började Alison långsamt. "Mina föräldrar… vet de om var jag är? Vad som hänt mig?" Rösten fastnade i halsen.

"Alison." Professor Dumbledores röst var mjuk, och plötsligt förstod Alison vad det var som skulle komma. Hon slöt ögonen. "Du var den enda som överlevde attacken. Din bror och dina föräldrar omkom. Jag beklagar."

Långsamt sjönk hon tillbaka ned på kudden. Rektorns ord ringde i hennes öron. Den enda överlevande. Familjen omkom. Jag beklagar.

Hur lång tid de satt tysta visste hon inte. När hon öppnade munnen var att tala lät rösten som om den slagits i tusen bitar. "Jag vill inte prata mer just nu." I efterhand skulle hon skämmas över hur oartigt detta måste ha låtit, men för stunden kunde hon inte förmå sig att säga någonting annat än sanningen.

Hon kunde höra hur Professor Dumbledore reste sig upp från stolen. "Vill du bli lämnad ifred?"

"Nej!" Hon slog upp ögonen och stirrade vettskrämt på honom. "Gå inte!"

Han skrattade inte åt hennes barnsliga utrop, han drog inte ens på munnen. Han bara sjönk tillbaka ned på stolen igen. "Jag stannar hos dig", sa han enkelt.

Alison visste inte varför, men någonting med denna gamle mannens utstrålning gjorde henne lugn. När han var i närheten fanns det ingenting som kunde skada henne, varken varulv eller människa. Hon blundande igen och sakta blev hennes andhämtning långsam och regelbunden. Inte ens när hon somnat lämnade Professor Dumbledore hennes sida.


	2. Den andre varulven

Hur lång tid Alison stannade i sjukhusflygeln visste hon inte. Efter att ha vaknat skrikande tre nätter i rad hade Madame Pomfrey försett henne med en dryck som gav henne drömlös sömn, men ändå kunde hon vakna genomsvettig, eller med svullna ögon. Ibland när hon vaknade kunde hon höra fotsteg eka utanför dörrarna, ibland strilade ett gyllene kvällsljus in mellan de tjocka gardinerna. Ibland var det alldeles mörkt.

Människor kom och gick. För det mesta var det tomt sånär som på Alison själv och Madame Pomfrey, men då och då tittade Professor Dumbledore för att se hur det var med henne och för att svara på frågor om trollkarlsvärlden. Även Professor McGonagall besökte henne titt som tätt och informerade om var Alison skulle bo under läsåret, eller hur de skulle lägga upp hennes studier. Till och med trolldomsministern dök upp en gång och önskade henne lycka till inför terminens start.

Hon fångade glimtar av dämpande konversationer när de trodde att hon sov.

"Hur är det med henne?"

"Jag önskar att jag hade ett svar på den frågan. Hon repar sig, men fort går det inte. Jag har aldrig sett någon ta så lång tid att återhämta sig från ett varulvsbett!"

"Du tror inte… Du tror inte det beror på att hon är mugglare?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte vad jag ska tro, Minerva. Kanske är det för att hon är så tanig. Flickstackaren är ju bara skinn och ben!"

"Vad anser du, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Vi kan endast gissa. Jag ser inte mer klarhet i det än du."

En eftermiddag när Alison vaknade talade Madame Pomfrey om för henne att det var den första september.

"Ikväll anländer eleverna med tåget", sa hon medan hon mätte upp rätt mängd av en mörkgrön vätska i ett glas. "Det ska hållas en bankett också, i Stora salen."

"Måste jag gå?"

Madame Pomfrey log. "Självklart inte. Här." Hon räckte Alison glaset. "När jag väl tänker efter är det lika bra om du stannar här ikväll. Du måste vara utvilad imorgon, när skolan startar."

Alison tog emot glaset och svalde den kalla vätskan i några snabba klunkar. Trots att hon tagit medicinen så många gånger hade hon fortfarande inte vant sig vid den motbjudande smaken av ruttna grönsaker, men den plötsliga vågen av illamående hade ingenting att göra med medicinen. Hon hade nästan glömt bort varför hon befann sig på Hogwarts överhuvudtaget, men nu kom det tillbaka. Hon mindes vad Professor Dumbledore berättat för henne om varulvar i trollkarlssamhället, hur de kunde mötas av fördomar och fientlighet. Var hon redo att möta blickar från hundratals elever?

Kvällen spred ut sina mörka vingar över slottet. Alison kunde höra hur regnet smattrade mot sjukhusflygelns fönster. Efter att ha försäkrat sig om att hon var okej lämnade Madame Pomfrey Alison för att närvara vid välkomstfesten i Stora salen. Det gjorde inte Alison någonting, tvärtom. Hon hade inte varit ensam sedan hon förts till Hogwarts, vilket kändes som flera månader sedan. (Men detta stämde självklart inte. Det hade inte ens varit fullmåne ännu.)

Alison hade aldrig varit rädd för att vara ensam. Hon hade alltid föredragit nattpromenader och bibliotek framför shoppinggallerior och klassfester. På rasterna i skolan vandrade hon hellre själv runt skolgården än att låtsas vara intresserad av de andra tjejernas kill- och kompisproblem. Ofta kände hon sina föräldrars eller lärares oroliga blickar i nacken. Ingen hade någonsin förstått varför hon var nöjd med att inte ha några vänner.

Och så var det ensamheten som räddade livet på mig, tänkte hon bittert. Om jag hade stannat i stugan… om jag inte varit ute och andats frisk luft… Hon kunde fortfarande höra sin lillebrors skrik eka mot trumhinnorna i tystnaden Madame Pomfrey lämnat efter sig. Alla som stannat kvar i stugan hade slaktats av Fenrir Grårygg.

Hon skakade tvärt på huvudet. Ingenting av det var en del av hennes liv nu, ingenting förutom Fenrir Grårygg. Hon hade dött den augustinatten och fötts på nytt. Återuppstånden som ett monster en gång i månaden.

Madame Pomfrey återvände från festbanketten några timmar senare. Hon suckade när hon dukade undan den knappt röra måltiden hon ställt fram till Alison ("Du måste äta! Hur hade du annars tänkt bli frisk?") och efter att ha gjort iordning en sömnbrygd gick hon och lade sig.

Ljusen i sjukhusflygeln slocknade i samma ögonblick som Madame Pomfrey stängde dörren till sitt sovrum. Alison sneglade på glaset med sömndryck på nattduksbordet. Det vore så enkelt, att tömma det i ett svep och falla i sömn där inte oron inför morgondagen kunde nå henne. Men sedan skulle hon vakna, och då skulle morgondagen vara här.

Ett ljud fick henne att rycka till. Genom springan under dörren läckte ett avlägset sorl in: hundratals röster, fotsteg och skratt. I en sekund tvekade hon. Sedan, långsamt, satte hon sig upp i sängen, hävde benen över sängkanten och ställde sig upp.

Benen var stela och det kändes underligt ovant att gå. Försiktigt klev hon över golvet, rädd för att trampa snett och snubbla. När hon väl fick tag i dörrhandtaget kändes det som om hon vandrat flera kilometer.

Dörren var inte tung, men bara att trycka upp en centimeterstor glipa att kika igenom fick det att svida i rivmärkena över bröstkorgen. Det gula ljuset utifrån flödade in i rummet och längst bort i korridoren kunde hon se hur ett oräkneligt antal människor trampade förbi. De likande skuggor i ljuset från facklorna.

Så lösgjorde sig plötsligt en av skuggorna från mängden och kom skyndande nedför korridoren som ledde till sjukhusflygeln. Alison lät dörren glida igen och kämpade sig tillbaka till den trygga bädden. När hon kröp ned under täcket igen darrade hennes ben okontrollerbart.

Hon väntade spänt i sängen, och bara några ögonblick senare knuffades dörren upp igen. En mörk figur uppenbarade sig i öppningen men i motljuset kunde hon inte se dennes ansikte. De så på varandra i några tryckande sekunder.

"Är det sant det de säger?" Viskningen tillhörde en ung man. Rösten lät tärd, som om han levt ett liv av olyckor.

"Vadå?" Alisons röst darrade lätt.

"Att det ligger en mugglarflicka i sjukhusflygeln. En varulv."

"Jag antar att det är sant", svarade hon. "Jag menar – här är jag ju."

Pojken i dörren gav till ett kvävt ljud. Det kunde ha varit ett skratt, men också bara en hostning. Han kastade en blick bakom sig innan han gled in genom dörren och stängde den försiktigt efter sig. I det kompakta mörkret såg hon ännu mindre av honom, så hon fortsatte stirra på punkten där hans ansikte befunnit sig. När hennes ögon börjat vänja sig märkte hon att han tagit några steg mot hennes säng.

"Men hur visste?" frågade hon.

"Alla pratar om dig", kom svaret genast. "Amos Diggory visste såklart, jag tror det var han som spred det. Men jag kunde inte tro på det förrän jag fick se dig med egna ögon."

Diggory. Trots att Alison kände igen namnet tog det flera sekunder innan hon gjorde kopplingen.

"Är han son till trolldomsministern?" frågade hon pojken.

Genom mörkret kunde hon urskilja hur han nickade. "Ja. Jag antar att han varit här."

"Det var han som förklarade om trollkarlsvärlden för mig."

Pojken tog ytterligare några steg tveksamma steg mot sängen innan han verkade bestämma sig för att han fått Alisons godkännande, för han slog sig ned på stolen Madame Pomfrey lämnat bredvid hennes bädd.

"Det måste ha varit en chock", sa han. "Inte bara att upptäcka att det finns en hemlig magisk värld, utan att plötsligt vara en varulv också."

För första gången på väldigt länge drog Alison på munnen. "Jo. Men konstigt nog trodde jag på allt han sa." Hon rynkade pannan och lade till: "Fast kanske är det inte konstigt. Jag hade redan blivit biten av en varg på två ben, och blir man rätt öppen för möjliga förklaringar, vare sig man ville eller inte."

Av någon anledning ryckte pojken till vid nämnandet av varulven, men han sa ingenting.

"Jag är Alison Swyft förresten", fortsatte hon, för en gångs skull obekväm med tystnaden som brett ut sig mellan dem. "Vad heter du?"

Ännu en gång dröjde han med att svara. Alison hade just öppnat munnen för att ställa frågan igen när hans knappt hörbara viskning nådde hennes öron:

"Jag är också som du."

Nu var det Alisons tur att vara tyst i en lång stund. "Hur menar du?" sa hon tillslut.

"Jag är en varulv", sa pojken, den här gången tillräckligt högt för att hon skulle kunna utskilja den plågade tonen i hans röst. "Jag blev biten när jag bara var några år gammal. Min far…" Han svalde. "De försökte hitta ett botemedel men…" Rösten dog ut.

"Det finns inget", sa Alison enkelt. "Jag vet."

"Jag är så ledsen för din skull", sa han med en hes viskning. "Om det finns något jag kan göra, bara säg så kan jag hjälpa."

Hon öppnade munnen för att tacka nej, men ångrade sig. Han var en varulv. Han visste saker om lykantropi inte ens Professor Dumbledore kunde berätta för henne.

"Gör det ont?" frågade hon innan han hann hindra sig själv. "Att förvandlas alltså."

Pojken skakade häftigt på huvud. "Jag kan inte svara."

"Jo!" sa Alison ivrigt. "Om det är någon som kan så är det du!"

"Du förstår inte, Alison", sa han. "Jag kan inte… jag vill inte. Det finns så mycket jag skulle kunna berätta, tillräckligt mycket för att få vem som helst att hoppa från astronomitornet."

"Men hur ska jag annars få veta?" utropade hon frustrerat. "Jag vet ingen annan som är som du och jag!"

Stolen föll bakåt med en krasch när pojken reste sig. "Jag måste gå", sa han olyckligt, "jag borde aldrig ha kommit."

"Nej, vänta! Jag vet ju inte ens vad du heter!"

Han stannade vid dörren med handen på handtagen. I ett ögonblick såg de på varandra. "Vi ses, Alison", sa han, och innan hon hann säga någonting hade han försvunnit ut genom dörren och lämnat henne räddare än hon någonsin varit förut.


	3. Frukost och flörtförsök

**3. Frukost och flörtförsök**

Det tog Madame Pomfrey nästan fem minuter att skaka liv i Alison följande morgon. Trots detta kände hon sig starkare än hon gjort på länge när hon väl kommit upp ur sängen, och hon misstänkte att sömnbrygden hon till sist druckit igår hade innehållit något mer än vad Madame Pomfrey avslöjat.

Över stolen bredvid sängen hade Madame Pomfrey lagt fram en skolklädnad, och bredvid stod en hög nyinköpta böcker staplade. Trots att ett lätt illamående svepte över henne när hon tittade på sin nya skolutrustning kunde hon inte låta bli att dra lite på munnen. Tanken på att träda in i den okända världen utanför sjukhusdörrarna kändes inte lika skrämmande längre. Kanske var det för att hon nu visste att det åtminstone fanns någon där ute som ville henne väl, även om hon varken visste hur han såg ut eller vad han hette.

Det kändes ovant att gå klädd i en ankellång klädnad, men hon antog att hon inte såg dummare ut än någon annan. Madame Pomfrey strålade mot henne när hon kom ut ur sitt sovrum, och när Professor McGonagall kom för att ta med Alison till frukosten fick hon till och med en kram.

"Ta hand om dig!" ropade Madame Pomfrey efter dem medan Professor McGonagall styrde Alison genom korridoren, och precis innan de rundade hörnet tyckte Alison sig kunna höra hur någon snöt sig ljudligt.

Det kändes som om någon slagit en knut på hennes tarmar när det plötsligt slog henne att Madame Pomfrey var det närmsta en mamma hon någonsin skulle komma igen.

"Var inte nervös", sa Professor McGonagall som uppenbarligen misstolkat hennes ansiktsuttryck. "Jag har ordnat allt med Miss Evans, hon är Gryffindor-prefekt i din årskurs. Hon kommer ta hand om dig."

Både Dumbledore och McGonagall hade förklarat för henne om skolans fyra elevhem: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Slytherin. Alison var inte säker på om hon hade förstått idén med elevhem rätt, och hon hade genast blandad ihop vilka färger, egenskaper och djur som hörde ihop. Det enda hon visste säkert var att hon skulle bo med elevhemmet Gryffindor, även om detta inte sa henne någonting.

Alla funderingar kring elevhem försvann på ett ögonblick i samma stund som hon och Professor McGonagall svängde runt ytterligare ett hörn och de plötsligt befann sig i ett rum som var så häpnadsväckande att hon inte ens i sina mest bisarra drömmar skulle kunna finna något likande. Alison undrade om man ens kunde kalla det för rum. I vilken riktning hon än tittade – höger, vänster, uppåt, nedåt – såg hon trappor. Vissa var av sten, vissa av marmor, vissa rörde på sig så att eleverna på väg för dem ned svor högt. Det fanns så många våningar att hon inte kunde urskilja taket ovanför. Varenda centimeter av väggarna var täckt med målningar av fåraherdar, fina damer eller fruktskålar, och precis som trapporna rörde de på sig. Vissa skrek till och med ut hälsningar till elever när de skyndade förbi.

Professor McGonagall, som redan runnit nedför en trappa, vände sig om. "Kommer du, Miss Swyft?" sa hon barskt, men kunde inte låta bli att le åt Alisons häpnad.

Alison skyndande efter henne innan trappan skulle få för sig att röra på sig. "Det är magiskt", andades hon fram.

"Faktum är", sa Professor McGonagall, uppenbarligen ytterst road, "att magiskt är precis vad det där."

Alison tappade fullständigt räkningen på hur många trappor de tog sig ned för. Hon var alldeles för upptagen med att försöka ta in så mycket som möjligt av omgivningen: gobelängerna på väggarna, de rostiga riddarrustningarna på trappavsatserna som plötsligt kunde få för sig att rycka till när man passerade dem (hon snubblade nästan nedför en trappa första gången detta hände), eleverna som skyndade förbi.

Just eleverna verkade precis lika intresserad av henne som hon var av dem. Pojken hade talat sanning igår kväll i sjukhusflygeln; ryktet om mugglarvarulven verkade ha spridits över hela skolan. Huvuden vändes när hon gick förbi tillsammans med Professor McGonagall, och Alison tyckte sig till och med kunna höra viskningar. Inte för att hon var ovan vid att folk tyckte att hon var konstig, men ingen hade någonsin yttrat sina åsikter om henne högt sedan den gången då hon nästan krossat Marcus Whitbys knäskål när han fick för sig att ge sig på henne med sitt gäng.

Tillslut, efter att ha tagit sig nedför en magnifik marmortrappa, nådde de bottenvåningen. Alison var lätt andfådd och den upprivna huden över bröstet hade börjat svida igen, och hon ville helst inte tänka på hur det skulle bli att gå upp för alla trappor.

Professor McGonagall gjorde en gest mot en uppslagen dubbeldörr, och tillsammans äntrade de rummet som kallades för Stora salen. Alison insåg med en gång varför det gick under det namnet. Faktum var att stor var en underdrift. Rummet var jättelikt. Inte heller här gick taket att se, om det överhuvudtaget fanns ett. Ovanför dem bredde sig en mulen himmel ut, som om det gick att se rätt igenom det eventuella taket. Fyra bord, uppåt 50 meter långa, stod sida vid sida, vart och ett fullastat med en frukostbuffé lagom stor för flera hundra människor. Än så länge var borden halvfulla, men en jämn ström av elever tog sig förbi Alison och Professor McGonagall i dörröppning och fyllde långsamt upp de tomma platserna. Ett femte, aning kortare bord stod på tvären längst fram i salen. I mitten av detta satt Albus Dumbledore i en högryggad stol. Han vinkade muntert åt Alison innan han fortsatte sin konversation med den pyttelilla trollkarlen bredvid honom.

Alison insåg plötsligt hur tyst det hade blivit i salen. Hon var obehagligt medveten om hur många blickar som följde deras vandring mot bordet längst bort. Professor McGonagall stannade bredvid en flicka med långt, mörkrött hår som var alldeles för upptagen med att skratta åt någonting hennes kompis mittemot hade sagt för att lägga märke till dem.

Professor McGonagall harklade sig. "Miss Evans?"

"Ja?" Flickan vände sig om, fick syn på dem och log stort. "Åh, hej", sa hon glatt. "Är det du som är Alison?"

Alison nickade och Professor McGonagall vände sig till henne. "Jag lämnar dig här", sa hon och gav Alison en lätt klapp på axeln. "Du är i goda händer med Miss Evans. Här har du ditt schema. Om du har några frågor är det bara att söka upp mig. Dina klasskompisar vet var jag finns." Och med en nick till flickan hade hon försvunnit bort mot lärarbordet.

"Jag heter Lily", sa flickan och sträckte ut en hand till Alison. "Och det där är Mary." Hon knyckte på huvudet mot tjejen som fått henne att skratta. "Du kan sitta bredvid mig."

Alison och Mary hälsade medan Lily makade på sig för att göra plats. Volymen i Stora salen hade till hennes lättnad återgått till en nivå hon antog vara normal, och hon fann det mycket lättare att prata med Lily och Mary än hon hade trott. Hon hade förväntat sig att bli bombarderad med frågor, men antingen hade Professor McGonagall sagt till dem eller så var de bara genuint finkänsliga, för ingen av dem nämnde varken mugglare eller varulvar. Istället började de direkt peka ut vilka andra Gryffindorare som tillhörde deras årskurs.

"Där är killarna", sa Lily medan Alison bredde marmelad på en macka, "Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black och James Potter…"

Här bröt Mary plötsligt ihop i ett våldsamt fnitteranfall medan Lily himlade med ögonen.

"James är kär i Lily", avslöjade Mary mellan skratten.

"Dessutom är hon skolan största idiot", suckade Lily uppgivet. "Han och Black är ledare i deras lilla gäng, _Marodörerna_ eller vad de nu kallar sig." Hon sa detta som om det vore ett fult ord. "Remus och Peter är helt okej, men ingen av dem vågar sätta sig upp mot de två andra."

Medan Lily gjorde en paus för att ta en klunk te fortsatte Mary. "Hon som pratar med Remus är Marlene McKinnon, hon är supersjyste. Hon brukar hänga med Caitlyn som sitter… som kommer där!"

Alison vände sig om och såg en flicka komma gående mot dem. Hon hade halmblonda lockar som studsade kring ansiktet, och hennes ögon blev runda när hon fick syn på Alison.

"Oh!" sa hon. "Är det du som är mugg... "Hon hejdade sig när Lily gav henne en ilsken blick, vilket bekräftade Alisons teori om att McGonagall haft ett finger med i spelet. "Jag menar, är det du som är den nya tjejen?"

"Nej Cat, hon har alltid gått här", sa Mary ironiskt innan Alison hann göra så mycket som att öppna munnen.

Tjejerna skrattade och snart hade även Marlene anslutit sig till dem. Direkt hade de kastat sig in i en vild diskussion om hur lång tid det skulle ta innan James Potter bjöd ut Lily igen. Alison lät blicken glida mellan deras glada ansikten (med undantag för Lilys, som var hopdraget i en skeptisk min) och tog ett bett av sin smörgås. Till sin stora förvåning satte hennes mage igång att kurra, och hon slukade mackan innan hon sträckte sig efter en till. Nervositeten måste ha fått henne att glömma hur hungrig hon egentligen var.

"… eller vad tror du, Alison?" kom det plötsligt från Marys håll.

Alison tittade upp och för att upptäcka att alla fyra tjejerna tittade på henne. "Va?"

"Visst kommer Potter bjuda ut Lily i år igen? Han skickade ju henne till och med en uggla under sommaren!"

Alison kunde känna hur en lätt rodnad spred sig över halsen. Ingen hade någonsin frågat om hennes åsikt när det gällde killar, och hon blev plötsligt osäker på vad hon skulle svara. För att vinna tid kastade hon en blick mot killen som tydligen hette James Potter. Trots att Lily satt med ryggen till kastade han förväntansfulla blickar åt deras håll.

"Jag vet inte riktigt", fick Alison ur sig. "Han verkar ju rätt intresserad, inte sant?" Hon nickade mot James Potters håll.

Mary, Caitlyn och Marlene vände sig genast om.

"Stirra inte!" väste Lily ur ena mungipan och tittade demonstrativt åt motsatt håll.

"Nu ler han sitt leende, Lils!" sa Caitlyn exalterat och drog i ärmen på Lilys klädnad.

Men Alison var alldeles för upptagen med att titta på killen som satt mitt emot James Potter för att kunna delta i diskussionen som nu uppstod kring det som Lily kallade för Potters töntflin. Lily hade pekat ut honom som Sirius Black, och efter att ha knuffats till av James Potter hade han kastat en ointresserad blick bort mot tjejerna. En blick som fastnat på Alison och som blivit allt annat än ointresserad.

Han skakade bort sina mörka lockar ur ansiktet och log mot henne. Förvirrat gav Alison en kort nick, och hans leende växte. Innan hon förstått vad som nyss hänt hade han blinkat med ena ögat och vänt sig tillbaka till James Potter för att fortsatta skyffla in äggröra i munnen.

"Ser jag i syne, eller blev du nyss uppflörtad av Sirius Black?"

Marys röst fick Alison att vakna till och vända sig mot tjejerna igen. Ännu en gång stirrade alla fyra på henne.

"Jag antar det", mumlade Alison fram och kinderna brände.

Mary skrattade, Marlene gav upp ett högt tjut och Caitlyn såg upprörd ut. Till Alisons lättad hann de inte gå närmare in på ämnet, för i samma stund sa Lily:

"Hörre ni, klockan är tio i åtta. Vi borde röra på oss."

"Cat, vi har spådomskonst!" utropade Marlene förfärat. "Vi kommer aldrig hinna hela vägen upp till Norrtornet!"

Medan Marlene och Caitlyn slängde i sig det sista av frukosten och rusade iväg genom Stora salen vände sig Lily till Alison. "Får jag se ditt schema?"

Alison plockade fram det ur sin skolväska och räckte till Lily. Mary lutade sig nyfiket över hennes axel för att kunna läsa.

"Såklart, du läser ju bara teoretiska ämnen", sa hon.

"Nej, kolla", sa Lily med rynkad panna, "hon har ju trolldryckskonst. Och örtlära!"

De utbytte en blick innan de tittade med på henne med tveksamma miner.

"Kommer det verkligen funka?" frågade Lily milt, som om vore rädd att såra Alison.

Alison skruvade på sig. "I alla fall enligt Professor McGonagall."

Under sina tillfriskningsdagar i sjukhusflygeln hade hon tillsammans med Professor McGonagall gått igenom de olika kurserna skolan erbjöd. Femte året på Hogwarts var GET-året – året då man tog sin Grund-Examen i Trollkonst, och Professor Dumbledore ansåg att Alison skulle försöka skrapa ihop så många GET-betyg som möjligt för "jobbmöjligheternas skull", som McGonagall uttryckt det. Förvandlingskonst, trollformellära och försvar mot svartkonster hade förstås inte ens kommit på tal, och efter en kort överläggning hade de strukit spådomskonst också (Professor McGonagall hade sett ovanligt nöjd ut när Alison instämde), men alla andra ämnen hade de kommit överens om att Alison skulle studera. Professor McGonagall hade varnat henne för ett tufft läsår med allt det gamla att ta igen, men vad hade Alison för val?

Lily och Mary ryckte på axlarna och återgick till schemat.

"Du har talmagi med mig nu", sa Lily muntert.

De packade ihop sina saker och gick tillsammans ut ur Stora salen. Efter några trappor försvann Mary iväg till sin lektion medan de andra två fortsatte uppåt. Trots att Alison tog nästan dubbelt så lång tid på sig med de svidande rivmärkena skyndade inte Lily på henne en enda gång utan väntade tålmodigt. När de efter vad som kändes som ett oändligt antal trappor äntligen var framme vid rätt trappavsats var darrade Alisons knän av ansträngningen. De fick småspringa genom korridorena för att hinna i tid till talmagin, och anlände till klassrummet sekunder innan deras lärare, Professor Vector, startade lektionen.

Med ursäktande miner sjönk de ned bredvid varandra vid en ledig bänk, Alison alldeles för andfådd för att kunna prata. Medan Professor Vector började prata om deras GET-prov såg Alison i ögonvrån hur någon stirrade på henne. I samma stund som hon vände sig om mot denna någon blev han plötsligt väldigt upptagen med att föra anteckningar. Han var en av Gryffindor-pojkarna Lily pekat ut vid frukosten, men hon kunde inte minnas hans namn.

Hon knuffade till Lily. "Vad hette han nu igen?" frågade hon med dämpad röst och nickade åt killen.

"Remus Lupin", viskade Lily tillbaka.

Alison rynkade pannan och lät håret falla framför ansikte för att slippa Remus Lupins diskreta, men inte omärkbara, blickar. Någonting med hans sätt att röra sig var underligt bekant, men hon kunde inte placera var någonstans hon sett honom. Inte förrän han räckte upp handen för att redovisa hur han löst problem 8a som de haft i läxa över sommarlovet slog det henne.

Remus Lupin var den andre varulven.


	4. Två incidenter

**4. Två incidenter**

Det hade bara gått en dag i skolan, men när Alison föll baklänges ned på sin himmelssäng samma kväll kändes det som om hon varit vaken i en vecka. Marlene och Caitlyn var fortfarande nere i uppehållsrummet och spelade trollkarlsschack men Lily och Mary hade följt med upp till sovsalen Gryffindortjejerna delade.

"Är varje dag såhär?" klagade Alison medan hon med möda drog av sig sina skor.

Båda Mary och Lily skrattade och nickade.

"Och värre blir det", sa Mary. "Detta var bara uppstarten. Var det en enda lärare som _inte_ babblade om GET-proven? Undrar om det verkligen är så mycket plugg som alla säger."

"Med tanke på hur mycket läxor Professor Vector gav oss är det säkert sant", sa Lily bistert.

Alison stönade högt, men det var inte läxorna hon tänkte på. Skolarbete kunde hon hantera, vilket var alldeles för mycket att säga om vissa människors attityder. Den första incidenten hade inträffat redan efter talmagin. En lång sjätteårselev hade skrikit till när hon och Alison råkat kollidera i korridoren.

"Rör mig inte, äckel!"

Alison hade bara stått där och gapat efter flickan som försvunnit bort med strömmen av elever, oförmögen att få ur sig ett ord. Lily däremot hade reagerat direkt, nästan som om hon hade gått och väntat på att något likande skull hända.

"Oy!" skrek hon. "Jag tänker rapportera det där!"

Mary hade stuckit in sin arm under Alisons. "Slyhterinare", sa hon bittert. "Ta inte åt dig, Alison."

Detta hade krävt en lång förklaring om hur elevhemmet Slytherin föraktade mugglare och värdesatte det de kallade rent trollkarlsblod, och det höjde knappast Alisons humör att få höra att en fjärdedel av skolan inte tyckte hon var mer värd än drakspillning. Mary var dock snabb med att försäkra henne om att drakgödsel var en nödvändig ingrediens i flera trolldrycker, vilket i alla fall hade fått henne att dra på munnen.

Den andra incidenten hade skett på lunchrasten. Tillsammans med de andra Gryffindortjejerna hade Alison varit på väg mot trollkonsthistorian när något återigen hojtat till henne i korridoren, den här gången ett helt annorlunda rop.

"Hey, du! Mugglartjejen! Vargbruden!"

Alison hade vänt sig om och sett ingen mindre än Sirius Black stå nonchalant lutad mot väggen och höja handen mot henne med ett självsäkert leende klistrat över ansiktet. Caitlyn, som nyss skrattat högt, hade blivit knäpptyst och Mary utbytte en blick med Lily.

"Vad vill du?" ropade Alison tillbaka.

Han tecknade åt henne att komma och efter att ha kastat villrådig blick mot Lilys håll trängde hon sig genom folkmassan mot Blacks håll. Hon kände sig obehagligt utelämnad utan Lily och Mary eller Professor McGonagall vid sin sida.

Black tog tag i hennes arm när hon närmade och drog henne runt ett hörn, in i en övergiven korridor.

"Vad vill du?" sa hon igen, den här gången med skärpa i rösten.

Black svarade inte genast utan såg på henne med ett snett leende. "Du vet", började han, "under vissa helger har man tillstånd att besöka byn, Hogsmeade. Enda trollkarlsbyn i Storbritannien, faktiskt."

"Jaså", svarade Alison, osäker på vad hon skulle säga.

Blacks leende växte. Han tog ett steg närmare henne innan han fortsatte. "Du skulle gilla den."

"Hur vet du vad jag gillar?"

"Alla tjejer gillar Hogsmeade", sa han med ett ryck på axlarna. "I alla fall. Det kommer bli grymt kul om du och jag går dit tillsammans."

"Hur menar du?" svarade hon med rynkad panna. Hon tyckte mindre och mindre om Black för varje ögonblick som gick.

"Du vet, hitta på något. Ta en fika." Han drog en hand genom håret för att fixa till sin frisyr.

"Vadå, som en dejt eller?"

"Om du insisterar på att kalla det så", sa han med en blinkning.

Alison hade inte kunnat göra annat än att stirra på honom. Aldrig förut hade en kille så mycket som tittat åt hennes håll, och i gengäld hade hon inte ägnat dem någon uppmärksamhet heller. Och plötsligt stod nu en person som knappt visste hennes namn framför henne och undrade om hon ville ta en fika.

"Du känner mig inte ens", fick hon ur sig efter en lång tystnad.

"Jag vet", sa Black. "Det är ju det jag vill göra."

Frågan brast ur henne innan hon hann stoppa dem. "Varför?"

"För att jag gillar dig." Han sa detta helt ogenerat, som om det inte vore någonting annat än en kommentar om vädret.

"Men hur kan du?" utbrast hon. "Du vet inte vem jag är!"

Han lutade sig närmare henne, vilket instinktivt fick henne att ta ett steg bakåt så att hennes rygg slog i väggen. "Varför inte gå ut med mig då?" sa han med låg röst. "Så får jag en chans att ta reda på det."

"Nej tack", sa hon skakigt och trängde sig förbi honom.

Tjejerna hade först inte trott henne när hon berättat att Black bjudit ut henne. Marlene stirrade som om hon aldrig hört något likande, Mary hade brutit ihop i små fnissanfall medan Lily fnyst föraktfullt. Caitlyn hade gett Alison en blick så kall att hon hade fått gåshud över armarna. Den sista biten till trollkonsthistorian hade Caitlyn och Marlene gått arm i arm någon meter framför de andra och Alison hade tyckt sig kunna höra sitt namn nämnas fler än en gång. Hon hade grunnat över detta hela dagen men inte fått tillfälle att fråga Lily eller Mary eftersom de ätit middag ihop alla fem. Nu, när de äntligen var ensamma uppe i sovsalen, kunde hon inte låta bli att fråga.

"Hörre ni", sa hon och avbröt deras konversation om den ohyggliga mängden läxor deras trollkonsthistorielärare gett dem. "Varför hatar Caitlyn mig?"

"Hon hatar dig inte", sa Mary direkt.

"Men varför tittar hon sådär på mig då?" frågade Alison. "Som om det vore hennes innersta önskan att förhäxa mig."

Lily kastade en snabb blick på Mary och suckade djupt. Det märktes att de hoppats på att hon inte skulle nämna Caitlyn.

"Kolla här, Alison", sa hon. "Cat hatar dig inte. Hon… Nej, avbryt mig inte! Vi tror att hon är svartsjuk."

"Svartsjuk?" svarade Alison misstroget. "Vad kan det möjligtvis vara som jag har och inte hon?"

"Vi tror att det är Sirius", sa Lily. "Hon har inte sagt någonting till oss…"

"Vilket hon aldrig gör", sköt Mary surmulet in. "Efter fyra år i samma sovsal och den enda hon någonsin berättar saker för är Marlene!"

"…men vi har misstänkt rätt länge att hon är kär i Black", fortsatte Lily. "Inte för att jag förstår hur någon någonsin skulle kunna gilla honom, eller Potter för den delen heller."

"Sådär säger hon bara för att ingen ska misstänka att hon är hemligt förälskad i James", flinade Mary till Alison, vilket kostade henne ett slag i huvudet med Lilys kudde.

"Bara strunta i henne, Alison", sa Lily. "Jag känner Cat. Hon kommer snart lägga av."

Alison ryckte på axlarna. Tanken på att någon var avundsjuk på henne, hon som så sent som idag blivit kallad äckel av en helt okänd människa, var lika bisarr som tanken på att hon för första gången i sitt liv blivit bjuden på dejt.

"Så", sa Mary och bröt tystnaden. "Hogwarts är inte som din gamla skola va?"

Lily sköt henne en ilsken blick och Mary såg plötsligt väldigt besvärad ut, som om hon frågat Alison en alldeles för personlig fråga.

Alison gav henne ett vagt leende. "Det är okej", sa hon. "Ni behöver inte låtsas om som om jag hör hemma här egentligen, jag vet ju själv att jag inte gör det. Fråga på."

Uppenbarligen hade båda två hållit inne en hel del funderingar. Lily, som hade muggelföräldrar, var mer intresserad av lyktantropin medan Mary fullständigt bombarderade Alison med frågor om hennes liv som mugglare, vilket inte var så konstigt eftersom Mary kom från en trollkarlsfamilj.

"Men var är dina föräldrar då?" undrade hon när Alison spenderat en kvart med att förklara vad hennes pappa, som var elektriker, gjorde på jobbet. "Vet de ens om att du är här?"

En kall hand slöt sig om Alisons hjärta. Hon kippade hastigt efter luft.

"De dog. Fenrir Grårygg."

Mary spärrade upp ögonen och såg plötsligt väldigt skamsen ut med sig själv. "Åh, Alison", andades hon fram. "Jag visste inte."

"Det gör inget", svarade hon och lindade armarna hårt runt sig själv. "De var ändå inte mina riktiga föräldrar."

Lily kröp upp bredvid Alison och lade armen kring hennes axlar. Alison stelnade till i hennes omfamning, rädd för att göra fel på något sätt. Trots detta släppte Lily inte taget.

"Vill du berätta?" frågade hon.

"Det finns väl inte riktigt något att berätta", sa Alison med ett ryck på axlarna. "Mina biologiska föräldrar var rätt unga, jag minns dem inte. Jag var så liten. I alla fall så höll de på med massa droger, och en dag tog pappa en överdos. Mamma ringde polisen, förlorade vårdnaden och hamnade i fängelse. Jag fick bo hos Rose och Patric. Jag fick en bror också. Jag… jag gillade dem." Hon svalade och halsen kändes underligt torr.

Lily kramade henne hårt och utan att tänka lutade Alison huvudet mot hennes axel.

När Alison kröp ned under täcket samma kväll var det inte Slyhterintjejens äcklade skrik, Blacks inställsamma leende eller pojken i sjukhusflygelns sanna identitet som fyllde hennes tankar. Det var Lilys och Marys skratt hon tänkte på, och bakom naveln var det som om någon tänt en liten brasa. Hon skulle inte minnas det nästa morgon, men just innan hon föll i sömn tänkte hon att det måste vara så det kändes att ha vänner.


	5. Mörka korridorer

_A/N: Det har tagit ett tag att skriva detta kapitel, sorry för det. Hade helst velat gräva ned mig i den här historien och stanna där för alltid men olyckligtvis har jag ett liv utanför Hogwarts också. Denna veckan har jag i alla fall nästan inget skolarbete och hoppas kunna lägga rätt mycket tid på Måntänderna._

_Jag ser att det är folk som läser – kul! Det gör mig verkligen glad. Ännu gladare skulle jag bli om ni ville skriva en liten review också, gärna om det är något ni vill läsa mer om eller om någonting behöver förbättras. Puss och kram!_

**5. Mörka korridorer**

Mary och Lily hade haft rätt om skolarbetet. De hade gått en vecka i skolan, och trots att Alison tyckte att alla ämnen var väldigt intressanta kunde hon inte låta bli att undra hur hon någonsin skulle hinna göra alla läxor. Varje kväll när hon satt tillsammans med Lily och Mary framför brasan i uppehållsrummet travade hon upp sina läxböcker på bordet framför sig. På fredagskvällen var högen så stor att Lily, som satt mittemot, försvann ur sikte.

Både Lily och Mary led med henne. De hade också mycket skolarbete, men inte i närheten så mycket som Alison, som hade fyra års missad kunskap att ta igen. Lily hade tagit på sig uppdraget att förklara hela trollkonsthistorian för Alison medan Mary lärde henne skillnaderna mellan en knarl och en igelkott och andra magiska djur. Men hur mycket de än försökte kunde de inte hjälpa henne med allt.

Trolldryckskonst var ett sådant exempel. Läraren, Professor Snigelhorn, var en kort och kompakt trollkarl med en tunn krans av grått hår kring hjässan. Första lektionen hade han synat Alison med stort intresse och, till Alisons förfäran, frågat ut henne om hennes mugglarföräldrar inför hela klassen. Situationen hade blivit mycket pinsam när Alison känt sig tvungen att berätta att hennes föräldrar inte överlevt Fenrir Gråryggs attack. Trolldrycken som de sedan skulle brygga, styrkeinkturen, krävde fullständig koncentration och på slutet av lektionen var Alisons kittel fylld med en grönaktiga gegga. Lilys hade däremot lyckats få till exakt den turkosa färgen som beskrevs i receptet och Professor Slughorn överröste henne med beröm och elevhemspoäng.

"Bara för att han är kär i dig", muttrade Mary buttert när de lämnade fängelsehålorna. Hon hade glömt att tillsätta salamanderblodet, vilket Snigelhorn hade påpekat högt nog för hela klassen att höra.

"Men lägg av", sa Lily med ett tappert försök att dölja sin belåtenhet. "Det är han inte."

"Det är han visst", sa Mary till Alison. "Han håller alltid på att smöra för henne." I en elak men bra imitation av Snigelhorns skrockande röst sa hon: "Vad ska jag ta mig till med dig, unga fröken! Finns det en trolldryck du inte kan brygga? Ja du, Miss Evans, jag är mållös. Mållös!" Hon harklade sig och fortsatte med vanlig röst. "Du och den där Snape är hans små gullegrisar."

Lily boxade till Marys arm. "Om du tycker så illa om honom kan jag bjuda med Marlene tills hans nästa julfest istället."

Längre hann de inte för ett högljutt killgäng hade trängt sig in mellan dem.

"Ohoj där Evans!" ropade en svarthårig kille och slängde armen runt Lilys axlar. "Fjäskat klart för gamle Snigelslem?"

"Potter!" fräste Lily och slet sig ur hans omfamning.

James Potter gav upp ett högt skratt. "Vet du Evans, du kan faktiskt röra vid mig. Jag har inte drakkoppor."

"Jag skulle inte ta i dig med ett fem meter långt kvastskaft", sa Lily.

"Sluta fåna dig", sa Potter. "Du var inte lika motvillig när Snigelslem klappade dig sådär faderligt på axeln. Kanske fick du en klapp någonannastans också?"

Alison kände plötsligt hur en varm hand slöt sig runt hennes hand. Hon virvlade runt och fann sitt ansikte befinna sig en decimeter från Sirius Blacks.

"Du har väl i alla fall inget emot att jag rör dig?" mumlade han.

Försiktigt lirkade hon ur sin hand ur hans grepp, osäker på vad hon skulle svara. "Jag…" började hon, men hann inte längre innan Sirius avbröt henne genom att lägga ett finger över hennes läppar. Beröringen kom så plötsligt att hon stapplade bakåt och hade nästan omkull en Slytherinkille med väldigt fettigt hår.

"Det är okej", sa Sirius lågt. "Du kommer över chocken snart. När du gjort det, säg till så kan jag bjuda ut dig då istället."

"Vänta lite nu", började Alison argt, "jag har redan sagt att jag inte vill…" Men här avbröts hon återigen, den här gången av Lilys skrik:

"Mary! Alison! Nu går vi!"

En hand slöts hårt om hennes arm och plötsligt fann hon sig bli ivägsläpad från platsen av en kokande Lily.

"När ni tillkännagett er förlovning, säg bara till mig, Mrs. Snigelhorn!" ropade Potter efter dem. "Det bröllopet tänker jag inte missa för allt guld i Gringotts!"

Lily ångade vidare genom korridoren, fortfarande med ett fast grepp om både Alison och Mary, som inte verkade kunna bestämma sig för om hon skulle skratta eller skrika fula ord åt James Potter. Alison hann kasta en snabb blick bakom axeln innan de svängde runt hörnet. Hennes blick föll på två pojkar som stod på var sin sida om folkmassan som samlats kring Potter. Både två stirrade efter tjejerna. Den ena var Slytherinkillen med svart, fettigt hår som Alison nästan knuffat omkull, den andre var Remus Lupin.

Alison hade hela veckan försökt att på något sätt signalera till Remus Lupin att hon nu visste att det var han som var den andre varulven, som hon brukade kalla honom i sina tankar. Det störde henne fortfarande att han vägrat svara på hennes frågor i sjukhusflygeln, och hon hade beslutat sig för att konfrontera honom så fort hon fick chansen. Problemet var bara det att han alltid lyckades försvinna på något underligt sätt så fort han fick syn på henne.

Hon hade övervägt att berätta om deras korta samtal i sjukhusflygeln för Lily och Mary men kommit fram till att det var någonting som bara rörde henne och Remus Lupin. Dessutom var hon inte ens säker på om Lily eller Mary visste om att han var en varulv.

Nu var det fredag kväll och de var äntligen färdiga med den långa uppsatsen om jättarnas krig som deras trollkonsthistorielärare Professor Binns gett dem i läxa. Solen klängde sig fortfarande fast vid horisonten och det var långt till läggdags, men Alison kände sig lika trött som någon som inte sovit på flera dygn.

Mary slog ihop boken med en smäll. "Vänner", sa hon högtidligt. "Nu är det officiellt helg."

Lily skrattade högt och Alison hängde på. Vid ordet vänner hade en värme spridit sig i hennes mage, och plötsligt var tröttheten som bortblåst.

"Merlins kalsonger!" utbrast Lily plötsligt. "Vi skulle ha lämnat tillbaka trollformelboken idag. Madame Pince kommer mörda oss!"

Mary stönade. "Hon kommer inte bara mörda oss", sa hon mörkt. "Först kommer hon flå oss levande och tvinga oss att se på medan hon gör bokpärmar av vårt skinn."

"Vi hinner om vi springer", sa Lily med en snabb blick på sin klocka. "Bibilioteket stänger om fem minuter."

"Skojar du?" Mary greppade tag i fåtöljens armstöd som om hon var rädd att någon skulle försöka släpa henne därifrån. "Hade du tänkt att jag skulle resa mig upp? Hellre Pince och bokpärmarna, säger jag bara."

"Jag kan gå", sa Alison.

De två tjejerna vände sig mot henne.

"På riktigt?" sa Lily.

"Nej på låtsas, Lils", sa Mary ironiskt. "Alison. Du har bokstavligt talat räddat skinnet på oss."

Lily bröt ihop i ett så häftigt skrattanfall att hon bara lyckades frusta fram ett litet "tack" när Alison reste sig upp och grävde fram boken ur den jättelika högen av läxböcker och pergamentrullar.

Först när hon klättrade ut genom porträtthålet och den kyliga slottsluften fyllde hennes lungor slog det henne hur dåsig hon blivit av värmen från brasan i uppehållsrummet. Nu piggnade hon till och började gå i raskt takt nedför trappan i riktning mot biblioteket med den läderinbundna boken under armen. Det var fortfarande ingen idé för henne att försöka hitta till lektionerna på egen hand, hon visste att hon skulle irra bort sig bland de labyrintlika korridorerna fortare än hon kunde säga "vilse". Biblioteket hade hon dock spenderat så mycket tid i om eftermiddagarna att hon utan problem fann vägen och precis hann lämna tillbaka boken innan den gamlika bibliotekarien Madame Pince låste dörren.

Med händerna i fickorna började hon vandra tillbaka mot sällskapsrummet i betydligt lugnare takt. Om dagarna hade de ofta bråttom till diverse lektioner, men nu hade hon gott om tid att göra saker som att stanna och granska de tavlorna på väggen eller kika bakom gobelänger efter några av de hemliga gångarna som Lily och Mary berättat om. Efter att ha undersökt en rustning som då och då gav ifrån sig högljudda rapar svängde hon runt ett hörn och ljudet röster nådde henne.

Hon stannade och lyssnade. De flesta rösterna kände hon igen, de tillhörde Potter, Black och Remus Lupin, men så var där också en röst hon inte kände igen, en rätt pipig en.

"…det kan du inte på allvar mena, Tramptass", sa Potter ilsket.

"Ge mig en anledning, ett bra argument!" svarade Black trotsigt.

Potter frustade till. "Ett argument? Ett? Jag skulle kunna ge dig tusen!"

"Kan ni sluta bråka?" avbröts Remus Lupins hesa stämma.

"De bråkar inte, de diskuterar!" sa den pipiga rösten nästan upphetsat.

"Håll käften, Slingersvans", sa Black. "Detta är ingen förbannad diskussion. Detta är krig."

"Slaget om Sirius dejt, eller vadå?" sa James syrligt.

"Ärligt talat, James", sa Lupin. "Kan du inte åtminstone lyssna?"

"Kära gamla Måntand", sa Black. "Alltid där när man behöver honom."

"Nej, jag tänker inte lyssna, inte när han kommer med sådana förslag. Mugglarbruden? Ärligt, Tramptass?"

Alison, som fram tills nu stått som förstenad, tog försiktigt några steg närmare dörren. Hon visste att hon borde gå raka vägen därifrån, men uppenbarligen var det henne de bråkade om och hon kunde inte låta bli att ta reda på vad det hela handlade om. Dessutom, tänkte hon i ett halvhjärtat försök att försvara sig själv, så kanske jag får reda på vad Remus Lupin egentligen tycker om mig.

"Hon är het", sa Black. "Erkänn!"

"Och? Det är Evans också. Varför inte hon? Varför inte halva skolan?"

"För att Lily Evans inte är en varulv", sa Black enkelt. "Det hade till och med Slingersvans kunnat svara på. Kom igen, Tagghorn, ge mig en bra anledning. Eller är du för feg?"

Det utmanande tonfallet Black sa det sista i verkade sporra Potter, för plötsligt var irritationen i hans röst utbytt mot en livsfarlig, silkeslen klang. "För det första", sa han, "så vill jag påminna dig om att din tjej gått och blivit bästis med Evans. Vad tror du skulle hända om vi introducerade den där Alison för kartan? Eller min mantel? Eller det lilla faktumet att vi bryter mot sisådär 769 skolregler? Vem tror du skulle springa raka vägen till Evans, som skulle skvallra för McGonagall snabbare än Slingersvans faller av en kvast?"

"Äsch", svarade Black. "Alison är inte sån. Hon skulle inte tjalla."

"Ursäkta", sa Potter, "men hur i Merlins namn kan du veta det?"

"James har en poäng", sa Remus Lupin tveksamt. "Du känner henne inte."

"Jag känner alla tjejer", sa Black. "Det syns på dem hur de är."

"Du sa till mig att du kunde se att Alison var störtkär i dig", sköt Potter in, "och se hur bra det gick."

Slingersvans skrattade förtjust medan Black morrade dovt.

"Hur står det till med Evans?" sa han mörkt. "Vill hon ta i dig med ett fem meter långt kvastskaft än?"

Här avbröt Remus Lupin dem. "Ärligt talat", sa han, "så kan vi inte veta hur hon är som varulv. Jag menar – bara för att jag inte attackerar er betyder det inte att hon inte kommer göra det. Hon har inte ens upplevt sin första förvandling. Tycker ni inte att vi ska vänta lite?"

"Där hör du", sa James Potter, och plötsligt var hans röst lekfull. "I dessa svåra tider måste vi vända oss till våra prefekter för vägledning."

"Ledsen, Tramptass", sa Remus ursäktande.

"Fint", sa Black buttert. "Perfekt."

Alison hörde hur de reste sig upp inne i klassrummet, och plötsligt slog det henne att hon var fullständigt synlig där hon stod i korridoren. Innan hon hann tänka hade hon slängt sig runt närmaste hörn och tryckt sig intill väggen. Hon hörde de fyra pojkarna gå ut genom dörren, redan mitt inne i en ny diskussion om huruvida Remus Lupin levde upp till sin roll som prefekt eller inte. De klampade högljutt iväg längs med korridoren och först när de försvunnit utom hörhåll vågade Alison andas ut.

"Gick du vilse?" frågade Mary när Alison kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet en kvart senare.

"Typ", svarade hon. "Men hörre ni, vet ni vad det är Potter och hans gäng håller på med egentligen?"

Lily suckade högt. "Du låter precis som Sev", sa hon anklagande.

"Sev..?" sa Alison.

"Severus Snape", sa Mary uppgivet. "Slytherinare, du vet den där bleka killen med fettigt hår. Lily envisas med att hänga med honom fastän han är helt skruvad."

"Han är inte alls skruvad", svarade Lily argt. "Han är min vän."

"Skruvad", sa Mary och gav Alison en menande blick.

Lily blängde på Mary och Alison fortsatte hastigt:

"I alla fall, jag hörde dem på vägen från biblioteket. De bråkade om…" Hon tvekade. Av någon anledning kändes det fel att berätta för Lily och Mary att det var henne bråket hade handlat om. "Om något de skulle göra. Att det bröt mot en massa skolregler."

"Äsch, det vore ingenting nytt för dem", sa Mary.

"Både Potter och Black tycker att en dag är bortkastad om de inte hunnit bryta mot minst ett dussin regler", sa Lily föraktfullt. "Peter tror att James är någon slags gud, han bryr sig inte om vad de gör så länge han får följa med, och Remus är alldeles för feg för att säga något. Och han ska föreställa en prefekt…"

"Jag undrar om det finns en regel de inte brutit", sa Mary tankfullt.

Alison ryckte på axlarna och sjönk ned i sin fåtölj. Den dåsiga värmen smög sig ned över henne och plötsligt verkade varken hemliga planer eller regelbrott viktigt längre. Hon gäspade, sträckte på sig och undrade om det var värt ansträngningen att ta sig upp för trappan till sovsalen eller om hon bara skulle somna i fåtöljen istället.


	6. Fullmåne

**6. Fullmåne**

Under lektionen i trollkonsthistoria på måndagseftermiddagen stack Professor McGonagall in huvudet i klassrummet och bad om att få tala med Alison. Klassen, som under Professor Binns lektioner brukade slumra över bänkarna eller klottra tankspritt i marginalerna på sina pergamentrullar, vaknade plötsligt till liv. Alison kände hur en rodnad kröp upp över halsen när trettio par ögon genast fixerades vid henne. Professor Binns nickade sitt bifall efter några sekunders förvirring, och Alison slank ut ur klassrummet med brännande kinder.

"Miss Swyft", sa Professor McGonagall medan hon drog igen dörren efter Alison. "Kom med mig."

Professor McGonagall marscherade iväg genom korridoren och Alison skyndade efter. Febrilt försökte hon ta sig till minnes om det var någonting hon gjort som hon möjligtvis kunde bestraffas för, men förutom att tjuvlyssna på marodörernas bråk förra veckan kunde hon inte komma på någonting.

"Ta det lugnt", sa Professor McGonagall som tydligen lagt märke till hennes oro. "Det är inget sådant. In här." Hon stannade framför en massiv trädorr och höll upp den för Alison innan hon själv steg in.

De äntrade ett arbetsrum som uppenbarligen tillhörde Professor McGonagall. Trots att väggar, golv och tak var av sten gav rummet ett välkomnande intryck. Kanske berodde det på den stora Gryffindorgobelängen som täckte väggen bakom skrivbordet, eller brasan som sprakade muntert i eldstaden.

McGonagall slog sig ned i bakom skrivbordet och gestikulerade till Alison att sätta sig på en rakryggad, ganska obekväm stol med skotskrutig sittdyna.

"Nå, Miss Swyft", sa hon. "Jag antar att du vet att det är fullmåne nu på fredag?"

Alison blev alldeles torr i munnen. Under veckorna hon tillbringat i sjukhusflygeln hade hon räknat ut när nästa fullmåne skulle inträffa, men då hade hon lugnat sig själv med att det var flera veckor kvar. Faktumet att det nästan passerat en månad sedan dess var overkligt.

Hon nickade till svar.

"Självklart har vi läget under kontroll", sa Professor McGonagall. "Vi har sedan länge utvecklat ett väl fungerande system för elever smittade av lyktantropi. Det går ytterligare en varulv här på skolan, Mr. Lupin. Just det ja, ni måste ju redan känna varandra. Ni går i samma årskurs, inte sant?"

"Ja, Professorn."

"Utmärkt. Jag tar för givet att han redan har presenterat sig. Han är ju trots allt prefekt." Hon rynkade pannan och såg uppmanande på Alison för bekräftelse.

"Det stämmer", svarade Alison hastigt. Detta var ingen lögn, även om deras korta samtal i sjukhusflygeln knappast kunde vara vad Professor McGonagall menade med presentation.

"Utmärkt", sa McGonagall igen. "Kanske han förklarat våra vanor kring fullmåne? Inte? Det är inte särskilt komplicerat. Du har säkerligen lagt märkte till det Piskande pilträdet ute på skolområdet. Det hindrar elever från att upptäcka den hemliga tunneln under. Madame Pomfrey möter upp dig och Mr. Lupin klockan sju på fredag i entréhallen och följer er ned till pilträdet. Det går att frysa genom att trycka på en viss knöl på stammen, och hon hjälper er ned i tunneln. Tunneln går under jorden och slutar i huset som eleverna kallar Spökande stugan. Ni förvandlas där och Madame Pomfrey kommer tillbaka och hämtar er på morgonen. Frågor?"

Alison tvekade. Visst hade hon frågor, men hon tvivlade på att Professor McGonagall kunde besvara frågan hon allra helst ville ställa: gör det ont? "Är det säkert att vi inte kan ta oss ut?" sa hon istället.

"Alla ingångar är igenbommade", svarade McGonagall genast. "Och självklart är det mer än bara träplankor och spik som håller fönstren stängda." Vid Alisons frågande min tillade hon: "Trollformeler."

"Okej." Alison tog ett djupt andetag. "Vet man hur det är med… Ja men, med två varulvar? Vi kommer inte ha ihjäl varandra eller nåt?"

"Det kan jag inte garantera", sa Professor McGonagall, "lika lite som jag kan garantera att två människor inte kommer döda varandra. Men varulvar är, precis som både vargar och människor, flockdjur, och brukar vanligtvis inte attackera varandra."

Alison nickade långsamt, även om McGonagalls svar inte varit till någon lättnad. Som Remus Lupin hade sagt i fredags kväll, ingen visste hur hon var som varulv. Tänk om hon slet strupen av honom?

"Inget mer du undrar?" sa Professor McGonagall och bröt tystnaden. "Bra. Bäst att du återvänder till din lektion. Se så, rappa på."

Alison gick sakta tillbaka mot klassrummet. I all yra med läxor, killar och nya vänner hade hon helt glömt bort att hon var annorlunda. Inte nog med att hon egentligen inte hörde hemma i trollkarlsvärlden, hon var också ett hot mot alla som kom henne nära. Det slog henne plötsligt att hon inte erbjudits en plats på Hogwarts för sin egen skull, utan för att Trolldomsministeriet skulle kunna se till att hon inte attackerade mugglare. Tanken fick henne att må illa.

Lily och Mary verkade misstänka att någonting inte stod rätt till med Alison. Hon kom på dem med att utbyta oroliga blickar bakom hennes rygg, och en gång tyckte hon kunna urskilja sitt namn i en viskad konversion mellan tjejerna som avbröts i samma stund som hon äntrade rummet. Det dröjde dock tills torsdagskvällen innan någon av dem faktiskt frågade henne.

De låg slängda över sina sängar i sovsalen. Alison läste "Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem" i jakt på ett ämne till Professor Kettleburns uppsats, Lily skrev ett brev med en bläckflaska balanserad på sitt knä och Mary nynnade frånvarande på "En kittel fylld med het, stark kärlek". Marlene och Caitlyn, som betett sig väldigt kyligt mot Alison ända sedan Black bjudit ut henne, hade lämnat sovsalen för ett sista minuten-besök till biblioteket.

"Alison", sa Mary plötsligt. "Det är en grej vi måste snacka om."

Lily tittade upp från brevet och rynkade pannan mot Mary, som gav henne en kort nick till svar. Tydligen hade de planerat det här samtalet.

Alison ryckte på axlarna. Hon hade en misstanke om vad som skulle komma. "Visst."

"Mår du bra?" frågade Mary.

"Du har varit väldigt… Ja, jag vet inte riktigt. Borta liksom." Lily bet sig i läppen. "Du behöver inte berätta såklart, men om det är någonting vi kan hjälpa dig med… Du vet väl att du kan lita på oss?"

Alison skruvade på sig. Hon hade inte nämnt fullmånen imorgon, för hon ville inte påminna dem om vad hon var. Det räckte med att hon själv var skräckslagen av tanken.

"Är det för att det är fullmåne imorgon?" sa Mary bryskt. Lily gav henne en arg blick, med Mary bara ryckte på axlarna. "Vi är inte dumma, Alison", fortsatte hon. "Vi läser astronomi. Vi vet när det är fullmåne. Och vi är inte rädda för dig, om det är det du inbillar dig."

Alison nickade. Hon pillade lite förstrött på bokpärmen för att slippa möta deras blickar.

"Är du rädd?" frågade Lily försiktigt. "Eller känner du redan av förvandlingen?"

"Båda, tror jag", sa Alison utan att titta upp.

"Det kommer vara jobbigt", sa Lily mjukt. "Men du klarar det. Jag vet det."

"Och nästa gång säger du till om du mår dåligt", sa Mary varnande. "Hur ska vi annars kunna veta?"

Alison öppnade munnen för att svara, men i samma stund yttrade Lily en lång rad svordomar ("Svartalfspiss! Drakdynga! Kentaurspya!") så plötsligt att Alison tittade upp i ren förvåning. Bläckflaskan som stått balanserad på Lilys knä hade vält ut och nu spreds sig bläcket över sängkläderna. Samtalet löstes upp i Marys skratt och Lilys svärdord ("Merlins allra säckigaste y-frontskalsonger!").

Caitlyn och Marlene kom tillbaka mitt i kaoset. Marlene tog genast fram sin trollstav, pekade den mot Lilys lakan, sa "Renskrubba" och bläckfläcken försvann på ett ögonblick.

De gick och lade sig. Alison kände sig bättre mods, men hon kunde inte komma ifrån den skavande känslan i bröstet, som om en råtta bakom revbenen tog små bett av hennes hjärta. Kroppen kändes onaturligt spänd och månljuset som strilade in genom fönsterrutan väckte ett närmast djuriskt begär inom henne att ta sig ut i friska luften. Långt efter de andra tjejernas djupa andetag fyllde sovrummet tassade hon upp och öppnade fönstret för att släppa in den kyliga septemberbrisen. Hon lade sig i sängen igen, drog in doften av höst genom näsan men föll ändå inte i en lätt dvala förrän flera timmar senare.

Det tog tjejerna nästan en kvart att skaka liv i Alison följande morgon. Hon stönade högt när hon äntligen vaknade till och satte sig upp i sängen. Varenda muskel kändes öm, som om hon fallit ned för en trappa. Oförmögen att röra sig blev hon kvar i sängen medan de andra försvann ned till frukosten.

Under hela dagen växte en enorm rastlöshet inom henne. Hon lyckades masa sig upp ur sängen vid lunchtid och fann Mary och Lily förhöra varandra på ett kapitel ur "De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv" vid Gryffindorbordet i Stora salen. Hon anslöt sig till dem men fick inte ned en tugga.

Klockan sju kom som en lättnad. Alison sa hejdå till Lily och Mary uppe i sällskapsrummet. Båda två hade erbjudit sig att följa henne till entréhallen, men hon hade vänligt men bestämt avböjt. Deras sällskap fick henne att känna sig underligt instängd.

Madame Pomfrey stod redan i entréhallen tillsammans med Remus Lupin när Alison kom gående ned för den jättelika marmortrappan. Den unga sjuksköterskan gav henne en hård kram och Alison slöt ögonen för att slippa möta Lupins blick. Hon drog in doften av Poppy Pomfreys parfym och det luktade trygghet.

"Hur är det med dig, Alison?" frågade Madame Pomfrey. "Har du haft mycket ont i såren? Det har läkt väl? Mår du bra? Då så. Ska vi gå? Försiktigt bara!"

Tillsammans gick de ut genom ekporten. Den lätta parfymdoften blåstes genast bort med kvällsvindarna och solen som glödde vid horisonten fick deras skuggor att sträcka sig flera meter över gräsmattan. Skogens trädkronor vajade i blåsten och trots att Alisons leder var stelare än någonsin gav ljudet henne en vild längtan att kasta sin in bland trädet.

"Så, ska vi se här… Akta gropen, Alison! Remus, tog du med dig kläder till imorgon? Bra, bra. Ta det lugnt nu! Överansträng dig inte, Alison. Du har inte ont? Se upp, gå inte inom räckhåll för trädet! Vänta en sekund så ska jag ordna… Wingardium Leviosa!" Madam Pomfreys babbel upphörde för ett ögonblick när hon koncentrerade sig på att få en lång gren att sväva mot det Piskande pilträdet. Hon styrde den varsamt mot en stor knöl på stammen. I samma stund som grenen tryckte mot knölen blev trädet blixtstilla.

Remus Lupin gick beslutsamt fram mot trädstammen. Under en av de tjocka rötterna öppnade sig ett smalt hål som inte var synligt från mer än några meters avstånd. Lupin hävde sig smidigt ned och Madame Pomfrey nickade uppmuntrande mot Alison att göra likadant. Försiktigt kravlade hon sig mellan trädrötterna och gled nedför en jordig sluttning till botten av en trång, mörk gång.

"Jag lämnar er här", ropade Madame Pomfrey efter dem. "Remus vet vad som gäller. Jag är tillbaka i gryningen. Ta hand om varandra!"

De kunde höra hennes steg försvinna bort. Ovanför dem ruskade trädet på sig när det vaknade ur den tillfälliga dvalan.

"Lumos!" viskade Lupin. Änden på hans trollstav tändes plötsligt och kastade ett gult ljus över tunnels jordiga gångar. "Ska vi gå?" frågade han Alison.

Hon nickade till svar. De började sakta ta sig framåt genom gången under tystnad, båda dubbelvikta för att inte slå huvudet i det låga taket. Alison kastade en blick på Lupins ansikte men han hade blicken envist fäst framåt. Hon fick en plötslig lust att slå honom, sparka, riva eller bita, vad som helst bara han såg på henne.

"Jag visste att det var du", slängde hon vårdslöst ur sig. "Redan första dagen visste jag att det var du som var varulven."

Remus ryckte till och vände sig mot Alison. "Hur?" fick han fram.

"Inte svårt", sa hon. "Jag kände igen din röst."

Han gav ifrån sig en lång suck när han slappnade av. "Varför sa du ingenting?"

"Varför inte _jag _sa ingenting?" Hon stirrade på honom. Hur kunde han fråga något sådant när det var han som undvikit henne i två veckor? "Jag har försökt säga något ända sedan första dagen men du ville ju inte ens se på mig!"

Lupin stannade till. Han mötte hennes blick och såg plötsligt väldigt skamsen ut. "Förlåt", mumlade han. "Jag ville inte… Du vet, nästan ingen vet att jag är varulv. Om du och jag skulle ses tillsammans…"

"Så skulle jag förstöra ditt fina rykte", sa hon argt, "är det det du tänker på?"

"Förlåt", sa han igen.

De fortsatte genom tunneln. Alisons ben värkte från ansträngningen men hon bet ihop, ovillig att ge ifrån sig ett tecken på svaghet.

"Du sa väl inget till någon?" frågade Lupin lågt. "Om vad jag är?"

"Nej", svarade hon kort.

"Tack." Han drog ett djupt andetag och stannade återigen. "Du, Alison. Jag är verkligen ledsen. Jag borde ha hjälpt dig. Jag menar – jag om någon borde förstå vad du går igenom. Kan du förlåta mig?" Han räckte ut en lätt darrande hand mot henne.

Hon såg prövande på honom. "Om du lovar att i alla fall prata med mig i fortsättningen."

"Självklart", svarade han direkt.

"Bra." Hon fattade hans hand. "Och jag antar att det inte spelar någon roll att du inte ville svara på min fråga. Jag kommer ju få veta ikväll."

De återupptog sin vandring utan att släppa varandras händer. Lupins fingrar var fuktiga av handsvett, men det gjorde ingenting. Hon kände sig inte övergiven längre.

Gången sluttade tvärt uppåt, och efter att ha rundat en skarp sväng fann de sig stå i ett väldigt skräpigt rum. Tapeten var sönderriven, fönstern förspikade och ingen av möblerna som låg slängda över golvet verkade vara oskadade.

"Det går inte riktigt att kontrollera", sa Remus generat bredvid henne. "Du vet, när man förvandlas. Man måste ha någonting att slita sönder."

Alison nickade. Hjärtat hamrade så hårt att hon undrade om det kunde banka hål i hennes bröstkorg.

Remus ledde henne upp för en ranglig trappa. "Jag försöker alltid att var så långt ifrån utgången som möjligt", sa han i ett lätt tonfall, men bakom hans leende kunde hon ana ett allvar.

Rummet de äntrade var lika söndertrasat som det på nedervåningen. De sjönk ned bredvid varandra längs med en vägg, för stolarna hade fått benen avslitna. Synen av de trasiga möblerna fick henne att undra hur mycket skada hon skulle göra i natt.

Remus kramade henne hand. "Det är snart över", sa han. "Du kommer inte minnas natten, bara förvandlingen."

De två tonåringarna kurade ihop sig mot varandra. Utanför de igenbommade fönsterrutorna hade solen försvunnit från himlen, och när molnen skingrades hängde fullmånen där. Den kastade sitt kalla sken ned över rucklet och ljuset letade sig in genom fönstren och föll på deras ansikten. De gav varandra en blick; hans käkar var sammanbitna och hennes ögon vidöppna. Sedan slets natten i bitar av skriken.


	7. Rovdjur, rosor och rabalder

_A/N: Ursäkta det långa uppehållet, jag tappade inspirationen halvvägs genom kapitlet. Nu är det i alla fall äntligen klart! Just nu ligger jag lite efter med läxor osv men jag ska försöka ha ett nytt kapitel färdigt någon gång nästa vecka. Vem vet, reviews kanske hjälper mig att skriva snabbare…_

**7. Rovdjur, rosor och rabalder**

Det gråa morgonljuset letade sig in genom de förspikade fönstren. Alison var tvungen att skugga ögonen med handen för att inte bli bländad. Hon låg på det smutsiga trägolvet, naken och blöt av svett. För ett ögonblick kunde hon inte komma på var hon var, men en efter en fann minnena sin väg tillbaka till henne, och de fick henne att vilja sluta ögonen och aldrig öppna dem igen: ryggraden som nästan knäckts när hennes kropp kröktes i en båge. Naglarna, som inte längre var naglar utan klor. Hennes muskler som stod i brand, och Remus Lupins skrik som övergick till ett plågat, djuriskt läte.

Någon stönade från rummets bortre hörn. Alison satte sig långsamt upp trots att varenda muskel i hennes kropp skrek i protest och hennes blick föll på pojken som låg utsträckt några meter bort. Han var också naken. Deras blickar möttes; båda två rodnade och tittade bort.

Alison vände ryggen mot Remus och slog armarna runt sig själv för att försöka skyla så mycket som möjligt. Ingen hade nämnt någoting om att ta med extra kläder.

"Madame Pomfrey lade ned kläder till dig", sa Remus röst, hesare än hon någonsin hört den förut.

Alison kastade en hastig blick över axeln. Remus hade redan kommit upp på fötter och var i färd med att dra upp gylfen på ett par slitna jeans. Hans kinder var fortfarande röda och utan att se direkt på henne nickade mot en ryggsäck som låg slängd i ett hörn.

"Okej." Hon fann att det gjorde lika ont att tala som den gången då hon vaknat upp i sjukhusflygeln. "Tittar du bort?" kraxade hon fram.

Remus vände sig genast om medan han knäppte knapparna i sin skjorta och Alison kröp med möda fram till ryggsäcken. Hon rafsade fram ett par trosor och en röd bomullsklänning som hon kvickt drog på sig.

"Så", sa hon generat. "Du kan kolla nu."

Remus snurrade runt. Han iakttog henne medan hon snörade på sig sina gympaskor och när hon var klar räckte han ut en hand för att hjälpa henne upp. Hon svajade till lite lätt när hon kommit upp på fötter och han fattade hennes andra hand också, som om han vore rädd att hon skulle falla.

"Tack", sa hon, men rösten blev inte mer än en viskning. "Tack för att du inte berättade hur ont det gör."

Remus såg ut som om han ville omfamna henne, men innan han hann göra något hade hon släppt hans händer och börjat ta sig ned för trappan.

De sa ingenting mer till varandra under vägen tillbaka till Piskande piltärdet. Alison var glad över halsonten, för hon var inte så säker på att de skulle haft någonting att prata om även om de kunnat. Hon var obehagligt medveten om Remus hand som dinglade slappt vid hans sida. Igår kväll hade hon behövt veta att det fanns någon som kunde skydda och trösta henne, huruvida hon överhuvudtaget kände denne någon spelade ingen roll. Nu slog det henne att Remus Lupin var en främling. En främling hon antagligen försökt döda flera gånger under natten och en främling hon nyss sett naken.

Madame Pomfrey väntade på dem vid tunnels slut. Hon hjälpte dem upp och satte genast igång sitt oändliga flöde av frågor de inte brydde sig om att svara på eftersom hon bara avbröt dem så fort de gjorde ett försök. Alison blev andfådd av den korta biten upp till slottsporten och gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja det för Madame Pomfrey. Såret över bröstet sved värre än det gjort på en månad, och det kändes som hon kommit till himmelriket när hon fick krypa ned bland sjukhusflygelns mjuka lakan. Efter att ha blivit försedd med den honungsgula drycken mot halsont lade hon sig till rätta bland kuddarna och föll i sömn innan Madame Pomfrey ens hunnit skruva locket av flaskan med sömndryck.

Lily och Mary hälsade på henne under förmiddagen (Remus drog hastigt för skynket runt sin säng när han hörde deras röster närma sig i korridoren). Mary hade famnen full med något som liknade godisförpackningar, och hon tippade över alla på Alisons säng.

"Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker", förklarade hon. "Jag kan ärligt talat inte fatta att du aldrig smakat dem!"

De hade väldigt trevligt. Lily och Mary råkade visst glömma bort att berätta för Alison att det verkligen fanns bönor i _alla_ smaker. De skrattade så högt att de råkade ut för en utskällning från Madame Pomfey ("Evans! MacDonald! Detta är faktiskt en sjukhusflygel, ingen cirkus!") när Alison tog ett bett av en mörkröd böna hon trodde var jordgubbe, men som visade sig smaka lever.

Tjejerna var inte de enda som hälsade på. På eftermiddagen, medan Madame Pomfrey skyndat iväg för att ordna upp ett våldsamt anfall av varbölder som drabbat någon Mulciber från Slytherin, slank en lång, mörk pojke in igenom dörren till sjukhusflygeln. Remus, som varit fördjupad i "Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (nivå fem)", hann inte dra för förhänget och tittade upp i förfäran, men han slappnade genast av när han såg vem det var som kommit.

"Åh", sa han. "Det är bara du."

"Bara?" sa Sirius Black och spärrade upp ögonen i spelad förnärmelse. "Jag har minsann aldrig blivit tilltalad som 'bara' i hela mitt liv!"

Remus skrattade lätt och återvände till sin bok medan Black drog fram en röd ros från ingenstans. Han gav Alison ett brett flin och sjönk ned på hennes sängkant innan han räckte över rosen till henne.

Hon stirrade på den. "En ros?" fick hon ur sig.

"Det är vad man brukar kalla den sortens blommor, ja", svarade Black. "Men för min del spelar det ingen roll vad du kallar den."

Hon synade honom misstroget. "För din egen skull hoppas jag att du inte tänker bjuda ut mig igen."

"Bjuda ut dig?" Black drog dramatiskt efter andan men musklerna runt hans mun ryckte, som om han knappt kunde hålla sin för skratt. "Varför i Merlins namn skulle jag göra det? Hur vågar du föreslå någonting sådant!"

"Mycket underhållande", fnyste hon fram. "Ska du hålla på sådär kan du lika gärna gå härifrån. Jag vet varför du är här – och mitt svar är nej."

"Får man inte ens komma med en gammal hederlig krya på dig-present?" frågade han. "Jag tänkte faktiskt bara komma hit och vara trevlig. Du vet, visa hur charmig jag faktiskt kan vara när jag väl anstränger mig."

Alison tog emot rosen. Smått generad flackade hennes blick mot Remus håll. Han satt fortfarande med nästan i "Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (nivå fem)" men hans panna var rynkad och ögonen rörde sig inte. "Tack", sa hon. "Nu vet jag hur charmig du är. Du kan gå nu."

"Det där lät inte särskilt tacksamt alls." Black hytte med fingret mot henne men lyckades inte dölja sitt flin. "Du kan åtminstone bjuda mig på lite Bertie Botts." Han sträckte sig mot en halvfull godisförpackning på nattduksbordet och skopade upp en näve. "Hm", han synade en brun böna noggrant. "Med lite tur är detta choklad."

Alison lade ifrån sig rosen på nattduksbordet och såg på medan Black gjorde en väldig affär av att äta upp godisbönan.

"Japp, choklad!" tillkännagav han med ett brett grin innan han vände sig mot Remus. "Hörre du Måntand!" hojtade han. "Ska du inte komma över hit och ta dig en böna?"

"Nej tack", sa Remus utan att ta ögonen från sin bok.

"Fegis", sa Black. Ur sin hand plockade han en svart böna och kastade den tvärs över rummet mot Remus säng. Den träffade honom hårt i pannan och han tittade upp. "Kom igen nu, ät den! Visa att du hör hemma i Gryffindor, _där de modiga dväljs_!"

Remus bara ryckte på axlarna och vände åter blicken till boken. Alison iakttog honom och försökte ignorera Black som fortsatte stoppa in godisbönor i munnen. Av någon anledning var hon mer besvärad över Remus tystnad än hon blev av Blacks hämningslösa flörtande.

Hon harklade sig ljudligt. "Du ska nog gå nu", sa hon till Black. "Madame Pomfrey kan komma tillbaka när som helst."

"Äsch, hon dyker inte upp på ett tag", svarade Black lätt. "Tagg… jag menar James är en riktig baddare på böldförhäxningar. Det lär Pomfrey minst en kvart att återställa Mulciber. Dessutom håller Peter utkik, vi hör hans signal."

I samma stund hördes en öronbedövande krasch i korridoren utanför, åtföljt av Madame Pomfreys skrik:

"Pettigrew! Vitrinskåpet!"

"Förlåt, Madame Pomfrey", hördes en pipig röst. "Det var inte med flit! Jag fumlade med trollstaven!"

Black kvävde ett skratt. "Signalen", sa han menande. Kvickt kom han upp på fötter och var med några snabba steg framme vid dörren. "Alison", sa han och gav dem var sin tillgjord bugning, "Måntand." Så hade han tryckt upp dörren och slunkit ut genom öppningen.

Madame Pomfrey höll kvar Alison och Remus i sjukhusflygeln över natten och släppte ytterst motvilligt iväg dem vid lunchtid på söndagen. Remus försvann iväg till biblioteket medan Alison satte fart mot Stora salen. Hennes mage kurrade som om hon varit utan mat i en vecka och hon hade en misstanke om att det var där hon skulle hitta Lily och Mary.

Hon lät blicken svepa över Gryffindorbordet när hon äntrade Stora salen och nästan direkt fann hon Mary, som satt och pratade med Marlene och Caitlyn. Alison slog sig ned bredvid dem.

"Åh, hej Alison!" hälsade Mary glatt. "Mår du bättre?"

"Mycket", svarade Alison. "Var är Lily?"

Mary såg plötsligt väldigt irriterad ut. "Hon sitter där borta", sa hon kort och knyckte med huvudet mot långbordets ände. "Med den där _Snape_."

Alison lutade sig ut för att kunna se och mycket riktigt, där satt Lily mitt uppe i en konversation med Slytherinkillen med svart, fettigt hår som Alison nästan knuffat omkull den där gången efter trolldryckskonstlektionen.

"Jag fattar ärligt talat inte hur hon kan hänga med honom", sa Caitlyn äcklat. "Liksom, har ni sett hans frisyr?"

"Vem bryr sig om hans hår?" sa Mary retligt. "Han är sjukt i huvudet, han och hans dödsätarkompisar. De riktigt _njuter_ av att se andra lida. Hade det inte hade varit för att Lily av någon bisarr anledning faktiskt tycker om honom hade jag…" Längre hann hon inte innan hon avbröts av Marlene:

"Men det hade faktiskt inte skadat om han tvättat sig lite oftare. Har ni någonsin sett någon ha så flottigt hår?"

"Låt mig gissa: ni förtjusande damer diskuterar Snivellus Snape?" hördes en röst bakom dem.

Tjejerna vände sig om och där stod James Potter med armen runt Sirius Blacks axlar. Halvt dold bakom dem stod en kort pojke med råttfärgat och ovanligt spetsig näsa. Alison kände igen honom som Peter Pettigrew, killen som alltid hängde efter Black och Potter.

"Hur visste du?" frågade Marlene häpet.

"Inte särskilt svårt", sa Potter med en ryckning på axlarna. "Jag hörde orden 'flottigt' och 'hår' nämnas i samma mening."

Marlene och Caitlyn skrattade och makade sig åt sidan så att killarna skulle få plats att slå sig ned bredvid dem. Marys mungipor ryckte men hon lyckades behålla sin irriterade min.

"Låt inte Lily höra dig säga det där", sa hon varnande.

"Som om hon vore en match för oss", sa Black överlägset.

Mary fnyste. "Hon skulle förhäxa er snabbare än ni kan säga 'levicorpus'."

Black öppnade munnen för att svara, men Potter avbröt honom. "Apropå Evans, var har ni gjort av henne? Jag trodde ni två hade växt ihop vid det här laget, MacDonald."

"Haha", svarade Mary surt. "Hon sitter där borta. Med er älskade Snivellus." Hon gjorde en gest med handen bort mot Lily, som i samma sekund brast ut i skratt åt någonting Snape sagt.

Potters ögon smalnade när han iakttog Snapes belåtna ansiktsuttryck. "Det där", andades han fram, "kommer han få ångra."

"Försök ni bara att hindra Lily från att träffa honom", sa Mary. "Åh, jag skulle verkligen vilja se er försöka." Hon brydde sig inte ens om att dölja hur belåten tanken gjorde henne.

"Äsch, vi har inga planer på att klämma oss in mellan turturduvorna där borta", sa Potter med glittrande ögon. "Inte sant, Tramptass?"

"Vi har utvecklat mer raffinerade metoder, förstår du MacDonald", sa Black.

"Jag är förbluffad över att 'raffinerad' ens ingår i ditt ordförråd", sa Mary och Alison kunde inte låta bli att skratta till.

"Det glädjer mig att vi har ditt förtroende", svarade Black, "men om unga fröken är klar med uppkäftigheten ska hon få se ett praktexempel på raffinerade metoder." Han pekade sin trollstav mot Snape, som i det ögonblicket precis stoppat in en tugga kycklingpaj i munnen, och sa: "Anapneo."

Kycklingpajen flög ur Snapes mun och träffade Lily i ansiktet. Black och Potter bröt ihop i kvävda skrattanfall och Caitlyn och Marlene fnittrade hysteriskt. Peter Pettigrew gav upp ett högt läte som antagligen skulle föreställa skratt, men som i Alisons öron lät mer som ett skrik. Till och med Mary drog på mungiporna.

"Kom igen nu, MacDonald!" lirkade Potter. "Du kan väl åtminstone ge oss ett enda ynka litet skratt?"

Black och Potter turades om att peka sin trollstav mot Snape varje gång han tog en tugga och få maten att skjuta ut ur hans mun. Av någon anledning fann Alison inte detta roligt. Inte för att hon brydde sig om Snape, det var Lily hon tänkte på. Trots att hon inte föll in i de andras skratt gav Lilys ansiktsuttryck henne ett magont som inte hade någonting att göra med de tre portioner svampstuvning hon ätit. Hon kunde inte låta bli att tänka på den gången då Lily kommit till hennes försvar när den där Slytherintjejen kallat henne äckel.

Lily verkade långsamt förstå vad som höll på att hända. Hennes blick gled mellan den hostande Snape och Potter, som nyss försvunnit ned under bordet i ett särskilt våldsamt skrattutbrott. När Black återigen pekade sin trollstav mot Snape och klämde fram "Anapneo" mellan skratten hade hon redan sin trollstav uppe och skrek:

"Protego!"

Skölden som bredde ut sig mellan Snape och Blacks förhäxning var så stark att flera Gryffindorare runt långbordet föll av bänken. Förhäxningen studsade mot skölden och träffade Peter Pettigrew, som började hosta och hade en omkull en karaff pumpajuice i förvirringen.

Lilys gröna ögon var inget mer än smala springor när hon kom marscherande upp längs gången mellan Gryffindor- och Hufflepuffbordet mot dem. "Potter!" spottade hon ur sig och pekade trollstaven rakt mot hans bröst. "Hur vågar du? Hur…?"

"Det är ju det jag säger", sa Potter med spelad uppgivenhet till Black medan han torkade skrattårarna ut sitt ansikte. "Det är alltid mig hon skyller på."

"Du… Du har mage att…" Orden svek Lily. Hennes arm skakade av ilska när hon tryckte sin trollstavsspets hårt in i Potters bröst.

"Miss Evans! Vad är detta för någonting?" Professor McGonagall kom stegande mot dem med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen. "Peka genast trollstaven någon annanstans!"

"Men Professorn!" protesterade Lily med en röst darrande av ilska. "Det var inte jag… Potter och Black… De gav sig på Severus!"

Alison blev plötsligt medveten om hur tyst det var i Stora salen. Vartenda ansikte var vänt mot Gryffindorbordet och hundratalsögon flackade mellan Lily och Professor McGonagall.

"Vad nu?" sa McGonagall skarpt och lät blicken falla på Potters oskyldiga min. "Potter, är detta sant?"

"Gav sig på och gav sig på", svarade Potter. "Det beror på hur man ser det."

"Det är en definitionsfråga, Professorn", sköt Black in.

"De förhäxade Snape varje gång han tog en tugga", sa Lily tvärt och stoppade motvilligt tillbaka sin trollstav innanför klädnaden efter en befallande blick från Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagalls blick svepte över femteårseleverna kring bordet. "Stämmer det här?" frågade hon.

"Ja, Professorn", svarade Mary genast och Alison nickade. Lily gav dem en tacksam blick som Alison inte tyckte att de förtjänade.

Professor McGonagalls läppar var så hårt hopknipta att hennes mun likande ett streck. "Potter, Black – ni gör mig besviken. Jag måste säga att jag hoppats på att ni skulle ha växt upp över sommaren. Tydligen hade jag fel. Det blir strafftjänst för er båda, och ni förlorar tio poäng från Gryffindor var. Miss Evans", hon vände sig till Lily, "jag hade förväntat mig ett bättre beteende från din sida. Jag trodde att du skulle ta ditt uppdrag som prefekt mer seriöst."

"De attackerade Sev!" sa Lily ursinnigt. "Jag bara…"

"Och sedan när blev det ditt personliga ansvar att förhäxa varenda regelbrytare?" avbröt Professor McGonagall. "Det är lärarna som utser lämpliga straff. Potter och Black, ni följer med mig. Vi måste diskutera ert straff." Hon vände på klacken och svepte därifrån.

Killarna reste sig med högljudda suckar. Black mötte Alisons blick och himlade med ögonen innan han och Potter travade efter McGonagall ut ur Stora salen.


	8. Vänner och ovänner

_A/N: Förlåt för att kapitlet kommer lite senare än utlovat, hade planerat att skriva i helgen men fick feber. Här är det i alla fall, och jag har massa idéer inför kommande kapitel + nästan inga läxor förhoppningsvis kommer jag kunna publicera nästa kapitel nu i veckan._

_Måste passa på att säga tack till alla ni som följer "Måntänderna", och ni två som skrivit reviews. Jag är en sådan människa som lätt tröttnar på det jag skriver och utan några läsare hade jag gett upp för länge sedan. Det är er förtjänst att den här historian fortfarande lever!_

_Jag har inget speciellt upplägg klart ännu så jag tar hemskt gärna emot tips på vad som ska hända, vilka karaktärer ni vill se mer av, vad som kan göra historien bättre. All kritik – positiv som negativ – är värd mer än allt guld i Gringotts._

_Kärlek till er!_

**8. Vänner och ovänner**

I takt med att löven på träden i Förbjudna skogen flammade gula, röda och orangea växte sig läxberget allt större. Att stanna uppe efter midnatt med skolarbete gick från undantag till vana. Stämningen bland femteårseleverna förbättrades knappast av att oktober förde med sig ett oväder så långdraget att Alison började undra om de någonsin skulle få se en blå himmel igen.

Små ljuspunkter fanns ändå i det kompakta molntäcke som hängde över slottet. En av dessa var quidditch. Alison hade först trott att hon hört ordet fel när Mary glatt påpekat under en läxkväll i uppehållsrummet att quiddtichträningarna äntligen startat på riktigt. Mary verkade ha tagit felhörningen som en personlig förolämpning, för hon blev så upprörd över att Alison aldrig hört talas om trollkarlssporten att hon råkat tända eld på sin uppsats om imperiusförbannelsen. Medan Mary hastigt släckte elden och försökte reparera skadorna började Lily förklara de komplicerade quidditchreglerna.

"Sju spelare i varje lag", sa hon. "Tre jagare ska försöka göra mål med en boll som heter klonken genom att kasta den genom målringarna. Varje mål ger tio poäng. En spelare har som uppdrag att skydda ringarna, vaktaren. Det finns också två slagmän…"

"…och en av dem är jag!" sköt Mary belåtet in.

"…som ska försöka skydda sina spelare från dunkarna."

"Dunkarna?" frågade Alison.

"Två bollar som flyger runt och försöker knuffa ned spelarna från sina kvastar", svarade Mary. "Och snälla, snälla, underbara Lily, kan inte jag få ta en titt på din uppsats? Jag satt i timme med delen om att kämpa mot förbannelsen, och nu är allt borta."

Lily suckade djupt och grävde runt i sin skolväska innan hon fiskade fram ett stycke pergament som hon räckte över till Mary. "Bara du lovar att inte kopiera", sa hon varnande medan hon bläddrade lite förstrött i ett runlexikon. "Är det förresten någon som minns översättningen till Eihwaz?"

"Partnerskap, tror jag det är", svarade Alison innan hon vände sig till Mary. "Så tre jagare, två slagmän och en vaktare. Det är sex stycken. Vilken är den sista spelaren?"

"Sökaren", sa Mary genast, "som ska fånga kvicken. Det är en liten guldboll, supersvår att se. Den ger 150 poäng. Spelet tar inte slut förrän en av sökarna fångar kvicken."

"Men då kan en match ju hålla på hur länge som helst", sa Alison förvånat.

"Precis", svarade Mary och krafsade ned en mening i sitt lätt svedda pergamentstycke. "Rekordet är tre månader, tror jag."

"Men så länge har aldrig en match hållit på här på Hogwarts", sa Lily som svar på Alisons chockade min. "Och partnerskap heter Ehwaz, det står här."

"Med tanke på hur bra vårt lag har spelat de senaste träningarna kommer vi krossa Slytherinarna på mindre än fem minuter", tillade Mary nöjt. "Lils, jag vet att du inte gillar honom, men att få Potter som kapten är det bästa som någonsin hänt laget."

Vid nämnandet av James Potter dängde Lily runlexikonet i bordet med sådan kraft att en av bläckflaskorna välte och dränkte det lilla som var kvar av Marys uppsats i mörkblått bläck. "Gillar?" upprepade hon och ignorerade Marys högljudda stönanden. "Du vet att jag inte _gillar_ honom?"

"Du vet vad jag menar", svarade Mary irriterat medan hon plockade upp det förstörda pergamentstycket, knycklade ihop det och slängde det på elden. "Och kan vi snälla, _snälla _diskutera något annat än James Potter?"

Lily fnös föraktfullt, öppnade lexikonet och höll det demonstrativt framför ansiktet. Mary himlade med ögonen och Alison kvävde ett skratt. Det låg faktiskt någonting i Marys fråga. Ända sedan incidenten i Stora salen för några veckor sedan hade det inte gått en dag utan att Lily hävt ur sig en kommentar om hur uppblåst och självupptagen Potter var. I längden hade det blivit rätt irriterande, särskilt som Lily alltid gav Alison anklagande blickar varje gång Sirius Black hälsade på henne när de gick förbi varandra i korridorerna. Kanske hade Lily varit mer förlåtande om han nöjt sig med ett enkelt "hej Alison", men hon verkade ha svårt att svälja repliker som "tjena pälsbruden" eller "hörru tjejen, var har du huggtänderna?". I vilket fall som helst hade Mary och Alison haft en tyst överenskommelse att ignorera Lilys Potter-utbrott, men tydligen var den nu bruten.

"Du behövde faktiskt inte dra in Potter", muttrade Lily plötsligt fram från andra sidan runlexikonet. "Det räcker med att resten av skolan tjatar om vilken fantastisk quiddtichspelare han är."

"Nej Lily, det är _du_ som tjatar", sa Mary argt. "Varenda kväll har vi, nej förresten, har _du_ suttit här och klagat på Potter, på Potters uppförande, på Potters kompisar, på Potters kommentarer, på Potters kvast. Tror du verkligen inte vi har något bättre för oss än att sitta här och lyssna på hur du maler på om honom? Tror du vi bryr oss?"

Lily slog ihop lexikonet med en smäll och satte sig rakt upp i fåtöljen. "Ja, det tror jag", sa hon upprört. "Och det borde ni också göra."

"Och varför skulle vi göra det?" svarade Mary.

"För att James Potter är en idiot!" utbrast Lily. "För att ni är mina vänner!"

"Potter kan du diskutera tillsammans med Snape", sa Mary syrligt. "Han är nog den enda som håller med dig. I alla fall gör varken jag eller Alison det."

Alison skruvade på sig. Trots att även hon var ganska trött på alla dessa James Potter-diskussioner tyckte hon inte om att Mary drog in hennes namn i bråket.

"Lämna Severus utanför det här", sa Lily med darrande röst. "Han har ingenting med saken att göra."

"Inte?" Mary höjde ögonbrynen. "Det är ju han som bankat i dig all skit om Potter."

Lily stirrade på henne. "Hur kan sitta där och försvara Potter? Ser du inte vad han gör mot Sev? Såg du inte vad som hände i Stora salen, när Potter förhäxade honom?"

"Äsch, det var ju bara ett skämt", sa Mary avfärdande.

"Ett skämt?" Lily gav upp ett högt, falskt skratt. "Ja, det kan ju du tycka, du som inte blev förhäxad. Tror du inte jag såg hur du satt där och höll dig för skratt?"

"Potter kallar i alla fall inte folk för smutsskallar", sa Mary defensivt.

"Severus har aldrig kallat mig för smutsskalle!"

"Inte dig kanske, men alla andra."

"Jag har aldrig hört honom…"

"Han gör det inte framför dig, vad trodde du? Och jag fattar inte hur du kan anklaga mig för att försvara Potter när du själv sitter där och förvarar _Snivellus_."

Lily reste sig häftigt upp. "Jag trodde att du stod på min sida", sa hon kallt.

"Det gör jag!" protesterade Mary. "Men du fattar inte…"

"Ge tillbaka min uppsats", avbröt Lily.

Under tystnad räckte Mary över pergamentstycket till Lily som hastigt samlade upp sina saker. Innan hon stegade iväg sa hon kallt: "Tack för stödet, Alison."

Kylan i Lilys röst letade sin in genom Alisons luftvägar och fick hela hennes insida att frysa. Hon såg Lilys mörkröda hårsvall försvinna uppför trappan till sovsalarna och ångrade plötsligt att hon inte sagt något, inte en enda mening till Lilys försvar.

"Ta inte åt dig, Alison", sa Mary bryskt. "Du gjorde ingenting fel."

Jag gjorde ingenting rätt heller, tänkte Alison, men sa det inte högt.

"Hon kan vara så himla inskränkt när det gäller den där Snape", fortsatte Mary. "Inte för att Potter är ett helgon, men han håller ju i alla fall inte på med svart magi. Du vet, vi bråkar nästan aldrig, men den här gången var jag tvungen att säga ifrån, eller hur?"

Hennes tonfall var nästan bedjande, som om hon ville ha det bekräftat att hon handlat rätt, och Alison skyndade sig att hålla med.

De pratade inte mer utan Mary tog fram en ny pergamentrulle och började om med sin uppsats medan Alison försökte koncentrera sig på ett kapitel om gälgräs i "Medelhavets magiska växter och deras egenskaper", men det visade sig vara omöjligt. Lilys sista ord fortsatte eka i tystnaden och isen i Alisons mage ville inte tina. När de gick och lade sig en hel timme senare hade Alison inte tagit in en enda mening av kapitlet, och Marys pergamentstycke var tomt sånär som på rubriken.

Morgonen därpå stod Lilys säng tom och prydligt bäddad när de vaknade. Mary gav sängen en blick och kastade sig sedan in i Marlenes och Caitlyns diskussion om någon Frank och någon Alice i årskursen över dem som tydligen börjat gå ut med varandra.

Alison klädde på sig under tystnad och försökte låta bli att snegla mot den tomma bädden. Hon hade hoppats att kunna bli sams med Lily innan lektionerna började, för de hade talmagi tillsammans på morgonen. Isklumpen i magen växte när hon tänkte på att sitta bredvid Lily en timme med de där sista orden ringande mellan dem.

De gick ned till frukosten tillsammans alla fyra. Caitlyn verkade så nöjd över att Mary ville hänga med dem och inte Lily att hon helt glömde bort att vara kylig mot Alison. Taket var som vanligt askgrått när de äntrade Stora salen, och fastän Alison lät blicken svepa över Gryffindorbordet fanns där inte en skymt någon mörkröd hårman.

En harkling bakom dem fick Alison att virvla runt och där stod Lily med rynkad panna. Caitlyn, som nyss fnissat åt någon Mary sagt om Frank Longbottom, tystnade tvärt och Marlene stack in sig arm under hennes.

"Vi måste prata, Mary", sa Lily. "Och du med, Alison."

Mary nickade. "Gå och sätt er så länge", sa hon lite svävande till Marlene och Caitlyn. "Vi kommer strax."

Caitlyn och Marlene travade iväg arm i arm, men innan Alison följde efter Lily och Mary ut ur Stora salen hann hon se hur de startade en viskad konversation med huvudena tätt ihop. Av någon anledning misstänkte hon att samtalet inte längre kretsade kring Frank Longbottom.

"Öhm, ja", sa Lily lite spänt så fort de kommit utanför dubbeldörrarna och dragit sig undan till ett avskilt hörn i entréhallen. "Jag är ledsen att det blev så… att det blev som det blev igår kväll. Jag var trött och… ja."

Mer behövde hon inte säga, för Mary hängde genast på. "Förlåt, Lils", sa hon uppriktigt. "Det var dumt att dra in Severus. Du vet att jag står på din sida, det gör jag alltid."

Alison instämde med ett ohörbart mummel.

"Klart jag vet", sa Lily med ett svagt leende. "Men jag fattar faktiskt att du blev sur. Jag menar – jag hade blivit galen om det var du som höll på att tjata om Potter!"

"Det skulle jag aldrig göra", sa Mary hastigt. "Han är ju en idiot!"

Lily skrattade. "Jag kan ärligt talat inte fatta att vi blev ovänner över _honom_ av alla människor. Kan det finnas någon dummare att bråka om?"

Mary log och knyckte menande med huvudet mot Alison som stod tyst bredvid de två vännerna.

Lily vände sig mot henne. "Förlåt Alison", sa hon. "Jag borde aldrig sagt sådär. Jag menade det inte, det fattade du väl?"

Av någon anledning kändes detta nästan värre än när Lily snäst åt henne igår kväll. Alison nickade men kunde inte förmå sig att möte Lilys blick, så hon nöjde sig med att titta på hennes skor istället. Det kändes så underligt att det var Lily som bad om ursäkt när det var Alison som inte ställt upp för henne.

"Bra", sa Lily lättat.

"Hörre ni", sköt Mary in, "det är verkligen jättetrevligt att alla är vänner igen, men just nu är jag så hungrig att jag skulle kunna äta en hippogriff. Vad sägs om frukost?"

Hade Alison inte själv upplevt bråket igår kväll hade hon aldrig kunnat tro att det fanns någon som helst osämja mellan tjejerna. Både Lily och Mary var lika glada som vanligt, till och med gladare. De skrattade och fnissade med varandra och med Alison, och även om Lily himlade med ögonen under lunchrasten när Potter högljutt berättade skämtet om ett troll, en pyssling och en trollpacka som gick på en bar så kunde Alison se hur hon log för sig själv.

Dock var tiden för skratt och leenden kortvarig. Mängden ogjorda läxor höll på att urarta, detta trots att Lily vägrade att ta ledigt från skolarbetet en enda kväll och fick Mary och Alison att slita som husalfer. Sömntimmarna begränsades inte bara av de långa pluggpassen; när Alison väl gick och lade sig hade hon svårt att somna på grund av stressklumpen i magen.

Någonting som knappast gjorde klumpen mindre var att nästa fullmåne drog sig allt närmre. Under astronomilektionerna studerade Alison med fasa hur månen blev större och rundade på himlen, och det spelade ingen roll att Lily och Mary försäkrade henne om att det fortfarande var lång tid kvar tills fullmåne. Den enda som tycktes förstå hennes oro var Remus.

"Du kommer lära dig att glömma bort det", sa han när de gick en av sina vanliga promenader runt sjön. "Man kan inte gå runt och tänka på det hela tiden, man skulle bli knäpp då. Det blir en vana efter ett tag."

De hade börjat umgås ofta sedan förra fullmånen, eller rättare sagt: så ofta de kunde offra en timmes pluggande. Promenader hade blivit något av en vana, för trots att luften var kall och regnet öste behövde båda två andas frisk luft efter alla timmar instängda i uppehållsrummet.

"Men jag vill inte att det ska bli en vana", svarade Alison frustrerat. "Jag vill inte vänja mig vid att bli förvandlat till ett monster!"

Remus svarade inte utan såg på henne med medlidande. Alison undvek hans blick och tittade demonstrativt ut över sjöns krusade yta, för hon visste precis vad det var han lät bli att säga. Det fanns inga alternativ. Det fanns inga botemedel.

"Har du blivit inbjuden till Snigelhorns Halloweenfest?" frågade Remus plötsligt.

"Nej", svarade Alison. "Men Lily har."

"Som vanligt då", sa Remus med ett leende. "Men jag trodde faktiskt att du skulle bli bjuden. Du är ju… Ja, du vet. Inte som alla andra."

"Att jag är mugglare menar du? Det spelar ingen roll så länge jag är urkass på trolldryckskonst."

Remus skrattade till. "Du har en poäng där", sa han.

"Du då, är inte du bjuden?"

"Nej." Remus riktade en spark mot en sten som låg vid kanten av stigen, men missade.

"Du är ju jättebra i alla ämnen", sa Alison förvånat.

Remus ryckte besvärat på axlarna. "Äsch, det vet jag inte. Jag är inget speciellt. Du vet, jag är inte sådär rolig eller charmig eller intelligent som James eller Sirius. De är bjudna båda två, såklart."

"Det är du visst det", svarade Alison bestämt, och fastän Remus bara skrattade lite generat och styrde in samtalet på trollkonsthistorieprovet såg han betydligt gladare ut.


	9. Att dejta eller icke dejta

**9. Att dejta eller icke dejta**

Oktober gick mot sitt slut och iskalla vindar blåste äntligen bort regnmolnen som hängt över slottet i flera veckor. Det enda som tycktes diskuteras inuti byggnaden var dock inte vädret, utan Professor Snigelhorns halloweenfest som skulle äga rum på kvällen den 31 oktober. Trots att festen skulle infalla samtidigt som den praktfulla banketten i Stora salen verkade nästan alla som inte fått någon inbjudan till Snigelhorns bjudning besvikna.

"Jag skulle göra vad som helst för att få gå", suckade Marlene avundsjukt efter att Lily visat henne sin inbjudan, och Caitlyn nickade instämmande.

Lily däremot verkade inte tycka att Snigelhorns bjudning var något särskilt.

"Klart det är trevligt", berättade hon för Alison en tisdagseftermiddag i biblioteket, "men det är verkligen inte så fantastiskt som alla tror. Dessutom har ju du aldrig varit med på någon halloween-bankett. Du ska få se att det blir minst lika kul. De brukar ha levande fladdermöss som flyger runt, och pumporna är stora som…"

"Du kunde faktiskt ha bjudit med någon av oss", avbröt Mary. Hon satt med armarna i kors och betraktade dem surt. "Istället för att gå med Snape. Han var ju faktiskt redan bjuden."

"Jag är ledsen, har jag redan sagt", svarade Lily en smula otåligt. "Jag tänkte inte på det. Han frågade mig och jag…"

"Ja, du har sagt det." Mary pillade irriterat på ett hål i sin klädnad.

Angelägen om att undvika ytterligare ett bråk bytte Alison hastigt samtalsämne. "Berätta mer om när Potter bjöd dig till festen", sa hon till Lily.

Mary gav upp ett högt skratt som fick bibliotekarien Madame Pince att hyscha ilsket åt dem. "Gör det, Lils", sa hon upprymt, all irritation som bortglömd.

Lily himlade med ögonen. "Det finns väl ingenting mer att berätta", sa hon. "Han hoppade på mig efter örtläran och frågade om jag ville gå med honom, jag snäste åt honom och gick därifrån. Det var allt."

"Hur reagerade han?" krävde Mary att få veta. "Blev han sur?"

"Han såg mest snopen ut", sa Lily, och alla tre fnissade tyst tillsammans.

Det var inte bara Gryffindortjejerna som diskuterade vem som bjudit ut vem. Rykten inför festen cirkulerade hej vilt i slottet: vilka som skulle gå dit tillsammans, vem som blivit nobbad, vem som fortfarande inte hittat en dejt. Särskilt många rykten verkade handla om Sirius Black. Till många tjejers förtjusning (och däribland Caitlyns) hade han ännu inte bjudit med en tjej. Alison hade sina misstankar om vad detta kunde bero på, men hon anförtrodde dem inte åt Lily eller Mary. Hon kände att det skulle vara något malligt att antyda att hon var den som en av de mest eftertraktade killarna på skolan ville ha som sin dejt.

Hennes farhågor infriades dock på torsdagen, två dagar innan halloween. Alison hade precis avslutat dagens sista lektion, magiska runor, och var på väg upp mot Gryffindortornet när en välbekant hand slöt sig om hennes handled och drog in henne i ett tomt klassrum.

"Du får sluta överrumpla mig sådär!" sa Alison argt.

"Goddagens på dig med", svarade Black och stängde ute sorlet från strömmen av elever genom att dra igen dörren.

"Jag menar allvar!"

"Jag mår utmärkt, tack för att du frågar."

"Bara lägg av. Du är inte ett dugg rolig."

Black höjde på ögonbrynen. "Värst vad du är på bra humör idag då. Säg mig, är det fullmåne eller bara lingonveckan?" Han verkade inse sitt misstag direkt, för han skyndade sig att blockera dörren och hindra Alison från att gå därifrån. "Okej, inte roligt", sa han hastigt. "Jag fattar. Gå bara inte, det är en grej vi måste snacka om."

Alison synade honom för ett ögonblick. "Okej då", sa hon tillslut. "Fram med det då."

Black tog ett steg mot henne. "Vi kanske inte har fått världens bästa start", började han och flinade inställsamt.

"Det kan man knappast säga", svarade Alison och lade armarna i kors.

"Nej", höll Black med. "Men jag tror inte riktigt du har fattar hur jag är som person."

"Inte?"

"Inte alls. Du tror att jag är en sliskig, smörande snorunge som bara vill gå ut med dig för att jag kan."

"Något sådant, ja", medgav Alison och tvingade sig själv att inte dra på munnen.

"Så ge mig en chans att bevisa att jag inte är allt det där! Följ med mig till Snigelhorns fest. Och på förmiddagen får man besöka Hogsmeade, vi kan gå dit tillsammans också om du vill." Han lade huvudet på sned och blottade två rader vita tänder i ett leende.

Alison såg granskande på honom. För en gångs skull hade han faktiskt frågat henne på ett hyfsat artigt sätt, och dessutom var detta hennes enda chans att få en inbjudan till halloweenfesten.

"Jag har redan lovat Lily och Mary att jag ska gå till Hogsmeade med dem", sa hon. "Men jag måste få tänka lite på det där om festen. Jag kan säga till dig när jag bestämt mig."

Blacks ansikte sprack upp i ett belåtet grin. "Gör det", sa han, "så kan vi bestämma var och när vi ska träffas inför festen."

"Vänta lite nu, jag sa aldrig att vi skulle…" började Alison, men innan hon hunnit längre hade Black vinkat glatt och slunkit ut genom dörren.

Lily och Mary satt uppkrupna på Lilys säng när Alison kom tillbaka till sovsalarna, båda två med näsorna i ett exemplar av veckans nummer av Häxornas värld. Caitlyn stökade omkring och samlade upp sina kläder som låg slängda lite överallt i rummet, och Marlene syntes inte till.

"Åh, hej Alison", sa Mary muntert. "Har du sett att Holyhead Harpies vaktare ska gifta sig?"

Alison satte sig på sängkanten bredvid dem och kastade en snabb blick på Caitlyn. Om det verkligen var så att Caitlyn var kär i Black kändes det onödigt att berätta för henne. Med låg röst, så att bara Lily och Mary skulle höra henne, sa Alison: "Black frågade om jag ville gå till Snigelhorns fest med honom."

"Bjöd Black dig till halloweenfesten?!" utbrast Mary högt.

"Sssch", sa Lily hastigt, men det var för sent. Caitlyn hade stelnat mitt i en rörelse och stirrade med öppen mun på Alison.

"Oj då", sa Mary skamset.

Alla tre såg på medan Caitlyn lät klädhögen hon bar i famnen falla till golvet och störtade ut ur rummet. Dörren smällde igen hårt efter henne.

Lily gled ned från sängen. "Jag går efter henne", sa hon.

"Nej, jag gör det", skyndade sig Alison att säga.

Mary och Lily utbytte en blick.

"Är du säker?" frågade Lily.

"Jadå", ljög Alison. "Jag är strax tillbaka." Hon ställde sig upp, tryckte ned dörrhandtaget med lätt svettiga handflator och steg ut ur rummet.

Caitlyn syntes inte till någonstans i uppehållsrummet, men tavlan framför porträtthålet svängde precis igen när Alison kom ned för trappan, så hon bestämde sig för att ta en titt i korridoren utanför. Den var tom, men en av klassrumsdörrarna stod på glänt och ut genom glipan kom snyftningar. Så tyst hon kunde tassade Alison fram till dörren och tryckte upp den.

Caitlyn satt på golvet med armarna hårt lindade runt sina knän och grät. Hon gav inget tecken på att ha hört att någon klivit in i rummet utan fortsatte snyfta med de blonda lockarna hängande framför ansiktet.

"Öhm, hej", sa Alison och drog igen dörren bakom sig.

Caitlyn tittade upp. "Åh, det är _du_", sa hon bittert.

"Är du okej?" undrade Alison och gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera den föraktfulla tonen i Caitlyns röst.

"Ser jag ut att vara det?" svarade Caitlyn med ett försök till ett hånfullt leende som mest liknande en grimas.

"Nej", sa Alison hastigt. "Förlåt, det var en dum fråga."

Ett skratt som inte alls lät särskilt roat lämnade Caitlyns läppar och Alison svalde. Samtalet gick inte som hon hade hoppats.

"Du, jag är ledsen för det där med Black", sa hon. "Det var inte meningen att såra dig."

Vid nämnandet av Sirius namn fylldes Caitlyns ögon av nya tårar. "D-det är bara s-så orättvist-t!" hulkade hon fram. "Jag h-har tyckt om honom i f-flera år och så b-bara kommer du och tar honom!"

"Jag kunde inte hjälpa…" försökte Alison hjälplöst.

"Jaså, du kunde inte hjälpa det?" Caitlyns röst var gäll. Hon stirrade ohämmat på Alison med tårar droppande från hakan. "Du kunde inte hjälpa att du tackade ja till hans inbjudan?"

"Jag sa aldrig ja", kände sig Alison tvungen att påpeka.

"Som om det spelar någon roll", fräste Caitlyn. "Du kommer ju göra det, inte sant?" När Alison inte svarade gömde Caitlyn ansiktet i sina händer. "Jag hade hoppats att han skulle bjuda mig", snyftade hon fram.

"Du, Caitlyn", sa Alison, angelägen om att styra in samtalet på ett annat spår. "Jag är verkligen ledsen. Om det finns någonting jag kan göra för dig, så säg bara till."

Utan förvarning ställde sig Caitlyn upp. "Ja, det kan du ju inbilla dig att jag ska göra", sa hon och snubblade nästan över sina egna fötter i sin brådska att ta sig ut ur rummet.

Alison stod kvar och lyssnade olyckligt till Caitlyns steg som ekade bort i korridoren utanför. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och gick långsamt tillbaka till porträtthålet.

"Kalabalik", sa hon dystert till Den tjocka damen.

"Det ser det sannerligen ut att vara", svarade denne innan porträttet svängde åt sidan.

Lily och Mary satt fortfarande på Lily säng när Alison tagit sig upp för trapporna, men istället för att läsa skvallertidningar verkade de vara mitt inne i en allvarlig konversation. Båda två hoppade till och vände sig hastigt om när Alison stängde dörren bakom sig.

"Åh, det var bara du", sa Mary lättat när hon fick syn på Alison. "Jag trodde det var Cat som kom tillbaka."

"Hur var det med henne?" undrade Lily ängsligt.

Alison ryckte på axlarna till svar. "Inte så bra", svarade hon. "Jag tror inte jag gjorde det hela särskilt mycket bättre. Hon grät och sprang därifrån."

"Det är inte ditt fel", sa Mary hätskt. "Hon har inte att göra med vem du går ut med."

"Jo, det är ju klart", svarade Alison tveksamt. "Men jag tror att hon verkligen är kär i Black på riktigt, och att hon varit det ganska länge dessutom. Hon var helt förstörd."

"Lyssna, Alison", sa Lily. "Cat har förmågan att göra minsta småsak till en nationell tragedi. Så fort hon är med uppstår det kris en gång i kvarten. Jag antar att det är något uppmärksamhetsbehov hon har. I vilket fall som helst så får du inte bry dig om det, för du är inte skyldig henne någonting. Jag är säker på att Marlene tröstar henne."

"Men strunt i Caitlyn nu", sa Mary otåligt. "Vad hände med Black?"

Alison sjönk med en djup suck ned på sin säng. Till Lilys och Marys entusiastiska miner återberättade hon scenen som utspelat sig i det övergivna klassrummet.

"Sa han verkligen så?" utbrast Lily upprört när Alison kom till biten med "Är det fullmåne eller bara lingonveckan?", men Mary hyschade ljudligt och Lily avbröt inte igen.

Det blev tyst i flera sekunder när Alison avslutat sin berättelse. I väntan på att någon av dem skulle ta till orda lät Alison blicken flacka mellan Lily och Mary. Tillslut harklade sig Mary och sa:

"Så vad tänker du göra?"

"Det är ju det jag inte vet!" sa Alison frustrerat. "Annars hade jag ju svarat honom med en gång. Vad tycker ni?"

"Säg ja!" svarade Mary genast. "Fattar du inte vilken chans du har fått? Du kommer få gå på Snigelhorns fest!" Trots att hon sa detta med en glad och exalterad stämma kunde Alison urskilja en ton av avund i hennes röst.

"Men alltså, det är ju Black vi pratar om", sa Lily tvivlande. "Ska du verkligen gå på dejt med _honom_ för bara en fest?"

"Det är inget fel på honom", invände Mary och gav upp en hög suck när Lily höjde på ögonbrynen. "Kolla, Lils. Visst kan han vara en idiot, men han är faktiskt rolig och smart och dessutom ganska snygg. Och detta är faktiskt inte vilken fest som helst!"

Lily ryckte på axlarna. "Jag tycker inte att han är mycket bättre än Potter. Men det är ju ditt val, Alison."

Lily var dock inte den enda som hade sina tvivel om Alisons eventuella dejt. Remus panna låg i djupa veck medan Alison berättade hela historien under en promenad runt skolområdet dagen efter.

"Inte för att tala illa om Sirius på något sätt", sa han när hon slutat prata. "Men du vet väl om att det är något av hans hobby att försöka dejta svårflörtade tjejer?"

"Äsch, jag bryr mig inte om honom", svarade Alison obekymrat. "Jag vill bara gå på halloweenfesten."

De hade upplevt ytterligare en fullmåne tillsammans. Den här gången hade Alison varit beredd på vad som väntade, men det hade inte inneburit att hon varit mindre rädd. Snarare tvärt om, nu när hon visste hur ont förvandlingarna gjorde växte hennes fasa inför nästa fullmåne. Hon hade varit lite orolig att det skulle bli pinsamt mellan dem efter att de återigen sett varandra nakna (den här gången hade Alison packat ned en filt att skyla sig med), men så länge båda två låtsades som ingenting verkade de kunna undvika genanta tystnader.

"Okej", sa Remus. "Jag vill bara inte att du ska bli sårad."

Alison log svagt mot honom men sa ingenting, för hon fann inga ord som kunde beskriva den varma känslan som spred sig i hennes mage. Remus brydde sig om henne, eller ville i alla fall inte att hon skulle bli sårad. Det slog henne plötslig hur ensam hon hade varit utan honom, för trots att Lily och Mary var hennes bästa vänner kunde ingen av dem följa henne genom tunneln till Spökande stugan.

Trots Lilys och Remus varningar bestämde sig Alison samma kväll: hon skulle tacka ja till Blacks inbjudan. Lily såg lite trumpen ut när Alison deklarerade sitt beslut (den här gången utom hörhåll från Caitlyn), men hon svalde sitt missnöje och kom inte med några förebrående repliker.

Följande dag var det dags för Alisons första Hogsmeadebesök. Luften var kall och krispig och stigen ned till den lilla byn pryddes av en matta av eldfärgade löv. Alison drog in luft genom näsan och kom på sig själv med att önska att de aldrig skulle återvända till slottet, där skolböcker och oskrivna uppsatser väntade.

Mary verkade vara i samma tankebana, för hon utbrast: "Så himla skönt att slippa plugget för en gångs skull!" och tog några skuttande steg för att illustrera sin lycka.

Lily slängde ena armen runt Alisons axlar, den andra runt Marys. "Idag ska vi ha riktigt förbaskat roligt, tjejer!" sa hon. "Och den som ens nämner GET-proven får bjuda de andra på honungsöl!"

De skrattade och gick med armarna om varandras axlar hela vägen ned till byn.

Under förmiddagen gav Lily och Mary Alison en guidad tur runt hela trollkarlsbyn. De besökte Godisbaronen, konfektyraffären som hade allt från sockrade fjäderpennor till kackerlacksbönor, Zonkos skämtbutik, där Mary fyllde på sitt stinkbombslager, och postkontoret, där ett oräkneligt antal ugglor satt uppradade i storleksordning och hoade nöjt. Mary föreslog också att de skulle ta en sväng förbi Spökande stugan, men Alison hävdade bestämt att hon hade fått nog av det stället. Inne på puben Tre kvastar stötte de på marodörerna, som satt runt ett bord med var sitt glas honungsöl.

"Tjena budar", hälsade James Potter. "Slå er ned, vetja!" Han gjorde en gest mot ett par tomma stolar.

"Nej tack", svarade Lily kyligt.

"Äsch, struntprat, Evans", sa Potter. "Jag ser ju själv att du står där huttrar. Varför kommer du inte hit så kan jag värma upp dig?"

Peter Pettigrew fnissade och Black gav upp ett skratt som påminde om en hunds skall. Remus log lite ansträngt. Utan ett ord vände Lily på klacken och stegade bort mot bardisken. Mary suckade djupt och gav Alison en uppgiven blick innan hon följde efter. Alison antog att även hon förstod att de skulle bli tvungna att utstå ytterligare en vecka av gnäll om Potter.

"Jag syftade på honungsöl!" hojtade Potter efter dem, men Lily gav honom inte en blick utan slog sig ned på en av barstolarna.

"Så, Alison", sa Black. "Var och när ses vi ikväll?"

Alison insåg plötsligt att alla fyra killarna tittade på henne och hon svor inombords åt rodnaden som långsamt kröp upp över hennes hals. Det var knappast till någon hjälp att Caitlyn, som satt vid ett bord en bit därifrån tillsammans med Marlene, betraktade dem med mordlysten blick. Angelägen om att komma därifrån och ansluta sig till Lily och Mary borta vid bardisken ignorerade Alison faktumet att han direkt antagit att hon skulle tacka ja.

"Det börjar halv nio, visst? Så kanske tjugo över i uppehållsrummet?" Hennes kinder kändes skållheta och hon stirrade stint in i Blacks ögon för att slippa möta de andra killarnas blickar. Av någon anledning var hon lika besvärad av Remus närvaro som hon var av Potters låga visslingar och Peter Pettigrews oupphörliga fnitter.

"Låter bra", svarade Black, fullständigt oberörd av sina vänners antydningar. "Vi ses då!"

Alison vände sig om och skyndade bort till Lily och Mary. "Var ni verkligen tvungna att lämna mig ensam?" sa hon medan hon klättrade upp på barstolen bredvid Mary.

"Förlåt", sa Lily en smula skuldmedvetet. "Jag stod bara inte ut att vara i närheten av den idioten i en sekund till. Här, jag bjuder dig på en honungsöl som förlåt!"

Honungsölen gjorde Alison alldeles varm i hela magen, ungefär sådär som det hade känts när Remus sagt att han inte ville se henne sårad, men med Blacks och Caitlyns blickar i ryggen var det omöjligt att slappna av. Samvetet gnagde i bröstet när hon tänkte på hur Caitlyn brutit ihop i förrgår och, fastän Alison inte förstod varför, hur hon inte ens hade ögnat Remus en blick. För att komma därifrån så fort som möjligt tömde hon sitt glas i några stora klunkar och jäktade sedan Lily och Mary till att göra samma sak.

När de äntligen tog sig ut ur puben kändes det som om en stor tyngd försvunnit från Alisons axlar. Uppenbarligen var skillnaden påtaglig, för Mary sa:

"Värst vad du var spänd därinne."

Alison ryckte på axlarna. "Det blev så varmt bara."

Det var tydligt att varken Lily eller Mary trodde på henne, men till Alisons stora lättnad var det ingen av dem som pressade samtalet vidare.

Inte förrän de passerade en affär med ett skyltfönster fullt av tjusiga häxklädnader slog det Alison: hon hade ingenting att ta på sig till festen. När hon uttryckte sin bestörtning över detta för sina vänner viftade de bara bort det.

"Du lånar någonting av oss", sa Mary obekymrat.

De återvände till slottet under eftermiddagen när de började huttra i de isande höstvindarna. Hungriga efter att bara ha ätit chokladgrodor till lunch gick de direkt till Stora salen där det serverades te och ostkex till mellanmål. Alison fann det dock svårt att få ned någonting överhuvudtaget. Det tog ett tag innan hon insåg att det inte var magknip utan nervositet. Hon lät bli att nämna detta för Lily och Mary av samma anledning som hon ljugit om varför hon inte velat stanna kvar inne på Tre kvastar, hon visste inte hur hon skulle sätta ord på sina känslor utan att det skulle låta fånigt.

Ju längre kvällen skred, desto mer spänd och förväntansfull blev stämningen i slottet. Det blev snabbt uppenbart att det inte bara var Alison som var nervös. När hon skulle gå på toaletten hörde hon hur en tjej kräktes i båset bredvid. Alison var glad över att hon i alla fall inte var _så_ stirrig än.

Problemet med kläder återstod fortfarande. Lily hade redan bytt om när Alison återvände från toalettbesöket, hon bar en tunn, guldfärgad klänning som skimrade i ljuset från fotogenlamporna. Hennes mörkröda hår tycktes nästan glöda i kontrast mot tyget.

"Här, prova denna", sa hon och räckte över en blommig klänning till Alison. "Jag tror att den kan passa."

Alison tog emot plagget, vände ryggen mot tjejerna och bytte snabbt om. När hon ålat sig in i klänningen tog hon några steg till höger så hon hamnade framför helkroppsspegeln som hängde på väggen.

"Hm", sa Mary och granskade helt ogenerat hennes spegelbild från topp till tå. "Den funkar. Synd att du inte har lite större bröst, den hade suttit snyggare då. Lily, har du ingen annan hon kan låna?"

Lily drog ut ett svart fodral ur sin garderob, men Mary skakade häftigt på huvudet.

"Absolut inte", sa hon bestämt. "Med sånt där mörkt långt hår skulle hon bara se ut som hon skulle på begravning. Kolla Marlenes garderob, hon har säkert något som passar."

De – eller snarare Mary – bestämde sig tillslut för en himmelsblå halterneckklänning. Alison snurrade ett varv framför spegeln och tittade sedan osäkert på Mary.

"Är det är okej med Marlene att jag låna den då?" frågade hon.

"Såklart", svarade Mary glatt. "Vi lånar alltid grejer av varandra. Och du är så himla fin i den klänningen. Den får dina ögon att se alldeles blåa ut!"

"Men jag har inte blå ögon", sa Alison, "de är gråa."

"Just precis", sa Mary belåtet.

Lily lockade sitt hår och hjälpte sedan Mary med att fläta Alisons hår i två långa flätor som de sedan fäste upp på hennes hjässa. Mary övertalade Alison till att låna ett av hennes läppstift och sedan ställde Lily och Alison upp sig framför Mary för inspektion.

Mary synade dem noga. "Ni är så vackra", suckade hon fram. "Åh, jag önskar jag kunde följa med er."

Lily henne en hård kram. "Nästa gång bjuder jag med dig", sa hon. "Jag lovar."

De vinkade hejdå till Mary som skulle ned till festbanketten i Stora salen och sjönk sedan ned på Lilys säng i väntan på att bege sig ned till Snigelhorns kontor, där festen skulle hållas. Kvart över åtta försvann Lily för att möta Severus Snape i entréhallen och Alison, som kände att hon lika gärna kunde vänta nere i uppehållsrummet, gick ensam ned för trapporna. Till hennes förvåning var Black redan på plats. Han var klädd i en enkel skjorta med slips och kavaj som fick honom att se väldigt bra ut, och flera tjejer sköt Alison svartsjuka blickar när han räckte ut sin arm åt henne.

"Wow, vad läcker du är", sa han.

"Tack", mumlade Alison fram och tog hans arm.

Black log stort. "Ska vi gå då?"


	10. Snigelhorns halloweenfest

_A/N: Måntänderna tog en välbehövd sommarpaus i några veckor men är nu tillbaka med ett extra långt kapitel! Jag vet inte riktigt hur uppdateringen kommer se ut nu över sommaren, det är mycket svårare att planera när man inte längre har ett regelbundet schema, men jag ska verkligen försöka att skriva ett kapitel då och då. Kommer ha rätt mycket ledig tid så man kan ju hoppas på den bästa! Många kramar till alla som fortfarande läser och den som skriver en review kan till och med få en puss._

**10. Snigelhorns halloweenfest**

Ljudet av jazzmusik och glada röster nådde dem redan när de svängde in i korridoren där Snigelhorns kontor låg. Sirius hade Alisons arm i ett fast grepp när han målmedvetet ledde henne mot den öppna dörren. Alison kände sig besvärad över hans varma hand mot hennes armveck, men hon antog att det vore otacksamt att be honom att släppa henne. Det var trots allt tack vare honom hon kunde gå på festen överhuvudtaget.

"Jag hörde att Pott… eller jag menar James, också ska komma" sa hon, inte för att hon brydde sig om svaret utan för att ha någonting att säga.

"Nepp", svarade Sirius med ett ryck på axlarna.

"Inte?"

"Nej." Ett brett leende spreds sig över hans läppar och han verkade väldigt road när han fortsatte. "Stackars Tagghorn fick kalla fötter efter att Evans nobbat honom för Snivellus. Han hade inte ens mod nog att bjuda ut någon av Mac-brudarna. McKinnon och MacDonald alltså", tillade han när Alison höjde oförstående på ögonbrynen. "Och den killen ska föreställa en Gryffindorare alltså."

Sirius verkade fullständigt obekymrad över det faktumet att hans bästa vän nyss fått hjärtat krossat och Alison bestämde sig för att ta hans ord med en nypa salt.

"Han ger visst aldrig upp på Lily", sa hon med ett skratt och tänkte att Lily skulle bli nöjd över att slippa stöta på Potter inne på festen.

Dörren till Snigelhorns kontor stod på vid gavel. Två Ravenclaware i deras årskurs stod lutade mot var sin dörrkarm och verkade flörta hämningslöst med varandra. Sirius gav Alison ett brett grin innan han armbågade sig förbi dem med onödigt mycket våld. Alison skyndade efter och ignorerade Ravenclawarnas muttrande.

Hennes första tanke när hon såg sig om i arbetsrummet var att man, ifall man inte redan visste, aldrig skulle kunna ha gissat att detta var ett kontor. Taket var högt, mycket högre än klassrumstaken, och var draperat i orangea tyger vilket gav intrycket av att de nyss stigit in i ett gigantiskt partytält. Någon måste ha förtrollat tygerna, för när man iakttog dem märkte man att de skiftade i nyans, allt från brandgult till brunorange. I luften svävade inte bara silverbrickor fullastade med glas med pumpajuice och snittar utan också levande ljus. För en sekund undrade Alison hur de vågade ha eldslågor så nära tygtaket, men sedan slog det henne att tygen säkerligen bar en flamskyddsförtrollning av något slag. Det vimlade av människor i festkläder, inte bara Hogwartselever utan även vuxna människor. I ett hörn stod ett band inklämt och spelade en svängig låt.

Sirius drog henne i armen. "Kolla, där är Snigelhorn. Ska vi gå och säga hej?"

Hon nickade sitt medtyckte och tillsammans började de tränga sig mellan minglande människor och dansande par.

Snigelhorn stod i festen centrum, klädd i en grön sammetsväst. Hans bullrande skratt överröstade till och med musiken och han var högröd i ansiktet. Alison misstänkte att det inte bara berodde på värmen från ljusen i luften utan också det nästan tomma glaset med eldwhiskey han höll i handen.

"Sirius, min pojke!" utropade han i samma ögonblick han fick syn på Sirius. Han sträckte ut sin lediga hand och skakade Sirius med väldig entusiasm. "Så trevligt att du kunde komma!"

"Nöjet är helt på min sida, Professorn", sa Sirius och himlade med ögonen mot Alison när Snigelhorn tittade bort.

"Och du tog med dig den förtjusande Miss Swan ser jag, så charmant!"

"Det är Swyft, faktiskt", påpekade Alison en smula generat medan även hon fick en grundlig handskakning av Snigelhorn. Hans handflator var svettiga.

Snigelhorn vinkade till sig en av de svävande silverbrickorna med ett svisch på sin trollstav, fullständigt likgiltig till det faktumet att han efter två månader av trolldryckskonstlektioner fortfaranden inte lärt sig Alisons namn. "Roar ni er?" frågade han och tryckte vars sitt glas honungsöl i deras händer. Utan att vänta på svar fortsatte han: "Ja, ni skulle bara veta vilka människor som kommit hit! Till och med självaste trolldomsministern lovade att han skulle titta förbi lite senare. Undervisade honom själv, en riktigt brilliant elev var han. Högsta betyg i alla sina GET-prov, sanna mina dar. Ja, nu för tiden frågar han mig ofta om råd och kan försena ett lagförslag här och där om jag ber honom. Ni har träffat hans son, Amos? Han står där borta. Går sista året i Hufflepuff. Sådan far sådan son, säger jag bara. Visste ni att…?"

"Alison!"

Ett rop avbröt Snigelhorns monolog. Alla tre vände sig om och där stod Lily och vinkade glatt. Severus Snape syntes inte till.

"Lily!" brummade Snigelhorn. "Kom hit med dig, unga fröken!"

Lily banade sig fram genom folkmassan och lät Snigelhorn kyssa henne en gång på varje kind, även om hon grimaserade mot Alison över hans axel.

"Har du äntligen lyckats fly från Snivellus?" undrade Sirius med hög röst.

Lily ignorerade honom fullständigt och adresserade Snigelhorn. "Hur står det till, Professorn?" frågade hon artigt.

"Alldeles utmärkt", skrockade Snigelhorn. "Har aldrig haft det bättre! Får det lov att vara ett glas honungsöl? Eller eldwhiskey?"

"Tack, men det är bra. Jag har redan tagit dricka." Lily lyfte sitt glas med pumpajuice för att visa honom. Den orangea drucken skar sin illa med hennes röda hår. "Dessutom trodde inte jag elever var tillåtna att dricka eldwhiskey?"

"Nå, är det där verkligen så noga?" Snigelhorn smackade otåligt med läpparna medan han plockade åt sig ytterliga ett glas fyllt med den glödande spriten från en passerande bricka. "Vet du vad, unga dam, du tar alldeles för hårt på det där med regler."

"Det är vad jag alltid sagt, Professorn", sköt Sirius in och Snigelhorn höjde sitt glas mot honom i någon slags salut.

"Jag antog att det var prefekternas uppgift att uppehålla skolreglerna", sa Lily med höjda ögonbryn. "Och är det inte meningen att även lärarna ska göra det?"

Snigelhorn viftade bort hennes förebråelse som om ingenting. "Vet du vad, det är några människor jag vill introducera dig för, om Sirius och Miss Swire ursäktar oss. Kom med här…" Han stack in sin arm under Lilys och började dra henne genom rummet. Lily kastade en ursäktande blick över axeln mot Alison och släpades sedan ur sikte.

Musikerna stämde upp i en medryckande melodi och flera tjut av förtjusning ekade genom rummet. Några Hufflepuffelever som stod grupperade bredvid Sirius och Alison brast ut i något slags dansanfall. Tydligen var låten känd i trollkarlsvärlden, för Alison hade aldrig hört den förut.

Sirius iakttog Hufflepuffarna och kvävde ett skratt i handen innan han vände sig mot Alison. "Jaha, Miss Swire", sa han med glittrande ögon. "Får man lov till en dans?"

"Inte om du kallar mig det", svarade hon surt.

"Äsch, kom igen", sa han och himlade med ögonen. "Det var ju bara ett skämt."

Hon suckade åt honom men lät honom släpa ut henne bland alla vilt dansade gäster ändå. Hennes kinder brände när han oväntat lade armen kring hennes midja och drog henne närmare, men hon hoppades att han skulle tro att rodnaden berodde på värmen från stearinljusen och den täta folkmassan. Försiktigt greppade hon hans axlar och tillsammans började de röra sig till musiken. Alison hade aldrig varit en bra dansare och i början koncentrerade hon sig så mycket på att inte trampa Sirius på tårna att hon knappt lade märke till människorna runt omkring dem, men efter ett tag verkade rytmen sätta sig i benen och plötsligt behövde hon inte längre tänka på hur hon flyttade fötterna. Hon mötte Sirius blick och gav honom ett leende som han besvarade med ett ännu större.

"Du är ju duktig på det här", sa han.

"Vad förvånad du låter", svarade hon med höjda ögonbryn.

Sirius skrattade högt. "Värst vad kaxig du börjar bli. Evans måste ha smittat dig."

"Håll mun", muttrade hon fram.

"Om damen säger det så", svarade Sirius och utan förvarning greppade han hennes hand och snurrade henne tre varv så fort att hon nästan tappade balansen. När han lade armarna om henne igen hamnade hon mycket närmare honom än förut, så nära att hon kunde känna hur hans höfter rörde sig i takt till musiken. Hennes händer hamnade på hans bröst. Skjortan var lite fuktig av svett och hans bröstkorg hävde sig upp och ned i snabb takt.

Deras blickar möttes, två par gråa ögon som glimmade i ljuset från hundratals ljuslågor ovanför. Alison var inte ens medveten om att de hade slutat dansa. Sirius andedräkt var varm mot hennes ansikte och han doftade rakvatten, även om hon kunde urskilja en svag svettlukt. Hans blick flackade mellan hennes läppar och hennes ögon, och hon drabbades plötsligt av panik. Tänkte han kyssa hennes här, mitt bland alla dansade Hogwartselever? Hon hade ju aldrig kysst någon förut! Tänk om hon gjorde fel, om hon skämde ut sig medan alla såg på? Ville hon ens kyssa Sirius? Hur skulle hon kunna undvika att pussa honom utan att bryta sig ur hans omfamning?

Som tur var behövde Alison inte svara på någon av frågorna, för innan något hann hända tog låten slut och de släppte taget om varandra. Gästerna gav bandet en stor applåd och Alison stämde lamt in. Hjärtat hamrade mot hennes revben, och det hade ingenting att göra med andfåddhet efter den livliga dansen.

"Kom igen, vi kör en dans till!" sa Sirius när lite långsammare sång började spelas. "Den här låten är bra."

"Nej, jag är alldeles varm", svarade Alison och fläktade sig lite tillgjort med handen. "Kan vi inte sätta oss ned ett tag? Jag behöver något att dricka." Lögnen var inte bara en ursäkt till att slippa komma sådär nära honom igen, den var också en bra förklaring till varför hennes ansikte var knallrött.

Sirius nickade och tillsammans klev de av dansgolvet. Alison lät blicken svepa över det förvandlade arbetsrummet och fick genast syn på en ledig soffa som stod undanskuffad i ett hörn. Hon drog Sirius i armen och de trängde sig genom folkmassan. Sirius plockade i förbifarten åt sig två glas pumpajuice och gav det ena glaset till Alison när de slog sig ned i soffan. Tacksamt tog hon emot det. Glaset var kallt mot fingrarna och hon tryckte det mot ena kinden i hopp om att rodnaden skulle lägga sig. Trots att hon medvetet undvek hans blick kunde hon se i ögonvrån hur Sirius iakttog henne.

"Du vet väl att det där är pumpajuice, inte kylsalva?" frågade han.

Alison blängde på honom. "Ge min nån kylsalva då, så ska jag använda den istället."

Sirius gav upp ett kort skratt, nästan som en hunds skall. "Jag ska visa dig någon som behöver kylsalva", sa han och pekade rakt in i myllret av gäster. "Kolla där. Snivelli Snivellus ser ut att vara så tänd på Evans att han snart självantänder."

Alison lät blicken följa Sirius pekfinger och mycket riktigt, där stod Lily i sin gyllene klänning och pladdrade glatt med några medlemmar ur Snigelklubben, däribland Snape. Snape verkade dock inte komma med något större bidrag till samtalet, han stod tyst vid sidan om och betraktade Lily med en märklig glans i sina svarta ögon. Alison tyckte att det nästan påminde om girighet.

"Jag trodde bara de två gick hit tillsammans som vänner", sa hon, mer för sig själv än till Sirius.

Sirius vände sig blixtsnabbt mot henne. "Vaddå då? De är väl inget mer än vänner?"

"Inte vad jag vet", sa hon med ett ryck på axlarna.

"Tur för Snivellus", muttrade han och återgick till att betrakta Snape med mordlysten blick. "Om de två börjar gå ut med varandra så ska jag göra livet surt för honom, det svär jag på."

"Lily skulle aldrig dejta honom", sa Alison avfärdande. "Han är… för obehaglig för henne."

Men var det verkligen sant? Alison hade aldrig hört Lily tala om Snape, förutom den gången i början på terminen när Mary hade kallat honom för skruvad. Det kunde mycket väl vara så att Lily faktiskt tyckte om Snape som mer än en vän. Av någon anledning gillade Alison inte den tanken. När hon betraktade det eventuella paret äcklades hon av Snapes hopsjunka figur och hans gulaktiga hud i kontrast till Lily, som utstrålade så mycket värme och glädje att det var ett under att man inte blev bländad. Alison blev nästan rädd att Lilys glöd skulle slockna av att befinna sig i närheten av Snape.

För att slippa tänka på saken vände hon sig till Sirius igen. "Jag trodde du tyckte det var kul att Lily dissade Potter för Snivellus."

Sirius såg sur ut. "Inte om det är på riktigt. Tror du jag vill se min bästa vän sårad bara för den där snorungens skull?"

"Såklart inte", skyndade sig Alison att säga.

"Bra", svarade Sirius vresigt. "Och jag tänker faktiskt gå och sätta det där snuskot på plats. Ifall han tror att han kan stå och kladda på Evans utan konsekvenser, så tror han fel." Han gjorde en ansats att resa sig och Alison grabbade kvickt tag i hans handled.

"Nej!" För sin inre syn såg hon Lilys ansiktsuttryck när Sirius och Potter förhäxat Snape i Stora salen, och hon mindes skuldkänslorna hon haft efteråt. Hon skulle inte sitta och titta på när scenen återupprepade sig, vad hon än tyckte om Snape. "Det var ju meningen att du och jag skulle hit tillsammans så vi kunde lära känna varandra. Kan vi inte bara stanna här? Du kan väl berätta om… om… om din familj?"

Hon kände ett styng av skuld när Sirius ansikte på ett ögonblick slätades ut i ett närmast euforiskt uttryck. Direkt kastade han sig in i en lång beskrivning om hur idiotisk hans släkt var. I ärlighetens namn var hon ganska likgiltig till Sirius familj, men hon intalade sig själv att det var rätt att hindra Sirius från att göra något elakt mot Snape.

Trots att samtalsämnet knappast var särskilt muntert bleknade Sirius leende inte ens när han berättade om sin kusin Bellatrix, som nyss gått ut Hogwarts och redan var en "dödsätare". Vad detta innebar hade Alison inte den blekast aning om, och hon hann inte fråga innan Sirius plöjde vidare. "Fast min brorsa är inte det minsta bättre. Inte nog med att han sympatiserar med allt det där tramset om trollkarlars överlägesenhet – han lyckas göra det på ett nördigt sätt. Gissa vad han gör? Han samlar på pressklipp! Har du hört något töntigare? Självklart går han i Slytherin, precis som resten av vår motbjudande familj." Han tog en paus och såg sig om i rummet." Vet du vad", sa han sedan. "Jag tror faktiskt han är här någonstans ikväll. Han har fjäskat sig in hos Snigelhorn och går på alla hans töntbjudningar. Säg till om du ser honom, han är liten och klen och ser ut som om någon har slagit en slagsmanklubba i ansiktet på honom."

Alison fnittrade till och lät blicken svepa över lokalen. Sirius beskrivning var knappast till någon hjälp men ganska fort fick hon syn på en mörk pojke med ett glas honungsöl i handen som stod och pratade med Snigelhorn, vars kala hjässa glänste av svett.

Hon armbågade Sirius i sidan. "Är det han?" frågade hon med en nick mot pojken.

"Minsann, där har vi honom", svarade Sirius mörkt. "Regelus Arcturus Black i egen hög person. Eller borde jag säga kort?"

Det där med slagsmansklubban var inte sant, konstaterade Alison. Faktum var att Sirius och Regelus var ganska lika. Båda bröderna hade de gråa ögonen och det mörka, lockiga håret, även om Sirius var klippt i en mer smickrande frisyr. Men trots att Regelus såg ganska bra ut kunde han inte mäta sig med Sirius, som fastän sin nonchalanta uppsyn verkligen var vacker. Dessutom såg Regelus ut att vara minst två decimeter kortare än sin storebror.

"Vet du vad", sa Sirius långsamt. "Jag tror att jag ska göra min kära broder en liten tjänst."

Alison visste inte om det var den okynniga glimten i hans ögon eller det faktumet att han dragit sin trollstav som fick henne att ana oråd.

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon en smula ängsligt.

Sirius fingrade på trollstaven. "Jag ska lära honom vad som kan hända om man är en liten fjäskis. Kolla nu." Han pekade staven mot Regelus glas och mumlade någonting ohörbart.

Effekten var omedelbar. Glaset exploderade i Regelus hand och honungsölen skvätte överallt. Några Slytherintjejer som stod bredvid fick sina klänningar nedsprutade och skrek högt, och stora, blöta fläckar blommade ut över Snigelhorns sammetsväst. Regelus stod i mitten av tumultet, uppenbarligen orörlig av chock och med honungsöl droppande från hakan.

Sirius grabbade tag i Alisons hand och drog upp henne på fötter. "Kom", sa han. "Vi borde nog sticka härifrån."

Han släpade henne tvärs genom rummet, ut ur kontoret och genom korridoren utanför. De svängde in i första bästa övergivna korridor och sjönk ned bredvid varandra längs med väggen. Alison kastade en blick på Sirius, och sedan brast båda ut i skratt. Alison orkade inte ens oroa sig om att hon var ensam med Sirius i en mörk korridor, hon bara skrattade. Magmusklerna värkte, tårar rann och klänningen blev skrynklig, men ingenting spelade någon roll. Hon kunde inte minnas när hon skrattat såhär mycket sist.

Tillslut lyckades de samla ihop sig. Sirius, som legat på golvet i en liten hög och kvidit av skratt, satte sig upp och torkade sig under ögonen.

"Det där", sa han med svag röst, "var nog det roligaste jag någonsin varit med om. Såg du hans min?"

Alison slätade till sin klänningskjol. Plötsligt kom insikten om var hon befann sig, och vem som satt bredvid henne. Tankarna rusade genast till det ögonblicket på dansgolvet och kyssen som hängt i luften mellan dem, och plötsligt önskade hon att de stannat kvar på festen.

"Mm", svarade hon.

Sirius verkade helt oberörd av faktumet att de var alldeles ensamma. "Fast Snigelhorns uttryck var nästan ännu bättre. Hoppas Reg blev utslängd från festen. Det om något skulle väl sätta honom på plats, eller vad säger du?"

"Aah."

Sirius såg på henne med ett snett leende och hon drog efter andan, men när han öppnade munnen var det inte för att slänga ut sig någon fräck hångelinbjudan.

"Har du några syskon?" frågade han istället.

Alison blev plötsligt väldigt torr i munnen. Tanken på hennes lillebror fick det att svida i ärret över bröstet. Hon slöt ögonen hårt.

"Nej", sa hon utan att sluta blunda. "Inte längre."

Någonting varmt rörde hennes hand och hon ryckte instinktivt bort den. När hon försiktigt öppnade ögonlocken upptäckte hon att det varit Sirius som försökt ta hennes hand. Det klumpade sig i halsen när hon såg hans fåraktiga ansiktsuttryck som inte bar ett spår av det leende som nyss lekt över hans läppar. Han reste sig hastigt upp.

"Vart ska du?" frågade Alison och skämdes över hur ynklig hennes röst lät.

"Ska bara hämta en grej", svarade Sirius. "Stanna här, jag är snart tillbaka."

Han skyndade iväg genom den övergivna korridoren och försvann runt hörnet. Alison drog upp knäna till hakan och slog armarna runt sig själv. Vad var det för fel på henne? Varför skrämde hon iväg människor som bara försökte hjälpa henne? Klumpen i halsen växte och hon svalde. Skulle han verkligen komma tillbaka, eller var det bara en lögn? Han kanske inte alls skulle hämta någonting utan bara hade sagt så för att komma bort från henne.

Men Sirius höll sitt ord och dök upp igen efter bara några minuter. Med sig hade han två glas fylld av en glödande dryck som Alison kände igen som eldwhiskey.

"Här", sa han och räckte över det ena till henne.

Hon såg tvekande på glaset. "Är det inte förbjudet för elever då?" frågade hon.

"Äsch, du hörde vad Snigelhorn sa", svarade Sirius en smula otåligt. "De där reglerna är så tramsiga. Lite eldwhiskey har aldrig gjort någon skada."

Alison tog emot glaset och luktade på den eldfärgade substansen. Aromen var frän och stack i näsan, men på något sätt ändå kryddig. Hon föreställde sig att det var så eldsalamandrarna hon läst om i "Fantastiska vidunder och var hittar dem" luktade. Försiktigt förde hon glaset till läpparna och tog en klunk. Vätskan sved i munnen, och när hon svalde fortsatte den brännande känslan hela vägen ned i halsen. Hon hostade och Sirius dunkade henne i ryggen.

"Första gången är alltid oförglömlig", sa han med en spelad suck och tog en klunk själv. "Jag och James snodde en flaska från Hagrid, jag tror det var i tredje året. Vi drack upp hela flaskan tillsammans med Remus och Peter uppe i vår sovsal. Peter blev så full att han spydde på mattan. Fläcken finns fortfarande kvar." Han flinade för sig själv.

Alison kunde inte låta bli att le. Hon smuttade försiktigt på sitt glas. Den här gången var hon beredd på den brännande känslan och satte inte drycken i halsen. Trots att hela strupen svedde kunde hon förstå varför elwhiskey var så populärt; på något underligt sätt fyllde spriten henne med mod. Hon drack en klunk till.

"Han var min lillebror", sa hon och förvånade till och med sig själv. "Eller alltså, vi var ju inte biologiska syskon, men jag hade bott med dem sedan jag var fem eller något så vi var ju så gott som syskon. Folk brukade ta för givet att vi hade samma föräldrar, för vi var så lika. Rose – min mamma alltså – brukade säga att vi var stjärnsyskon. Perry hette han. Han blev elva år."

Sirius svarade inte. Hon vände sig mot honom och såg att han stirrade in i väggen mittemot dem med ett outgrundligt ansiktsuttryck. För att slippa säga någonting tog hon en djup klunk från sitt glas. Elden i halsen kändes inte lika obehaglig längre, det var faktiskt nästan lite skönt. Hon bestämde sig för att hon tyckte om drycken.

De satt ett tag i mörkret, Alison hade helt tappat greppet om tiden. Förutom att då och då ta en klunk från sina glas satt de helt stilla. Hade det inte varit för festljuden – prat, skratt och glad musik – hade tystnaden varit fullständig, men det var ingen pinsam sådan. Alison kunde inte minnas när hon sist känt sig så bekväm med att dela en tystnad med någon annan människa. Tystnader tyckte hon om, men hon brukade föredra dem utan sällskap.

Tillslut tömde Sirius sitt glas och satte ned det på golvet med en smäll. Han kom med viss möda upp på fötter och räckte ut sin hand till Alison. Hon fattade den och lät sig bli uppdragen på fötter.

"Kom", sa han bryskt, "så går vi och dansar."

Alison kände sig en smula vinglig, men Sirius var stadig som en klippa och lät henne greppa hans arm som stöd. De klev in i festlokalen där både temperaturen och stämningen tycktes ha vridits upp några snäpp. Det var nu nästan dubbelt så många ute på dansgolvet som studsade omkring till en poppig låt bandet spelade. Sirius styrde henne målmedvetet in till dansgolvets mitt där de grabbade tag varandras händer och började röra sig i takt till musiken. Alison hade inte riktigt kontroll över sina fötter och trampade gång på gång ur takt, men det gjorde ingenting. Plötsligt var allting underbart roligt, hon fnissade och fnissade och Sirius skrattade högt när han snurrade henne flera varv. Runt runt snurrade hon, festen flimrade förbi hennes ögon och musiken ljöd genom rummet. Hon förlorade balansen när hon stannade och höll på att falla, men Sirius fångade henne i sista stund. Han luktade inte längre rakvatten utan svett och eldwhiskey. De skrattade och dansade, skrattade och dansade.

Efter ett tag dansade de rakt in i Lily. Hennes kinder var röda och lockarna hon gjort med locktången hade försvunnit. Alison föll i genast i hennes armar.

"Lily", fnittrade hon fram. "Vi drack eldwhiskey!"

Lily kramade om henne och släppte sedan taget. "Det märks", sa hon och gav Sirius en förebrående blick.

"Vaddå, ska du rapportera mig nu eller?" sa Sirius hätskt.

"Vad tror du själv?" fräste Lily. "Men jag har god lust, ska du veta. Det är en sak om du dricker det själv, men om du super ned mina vänner…"

"Det var ett glas!" sa Sirius defensivt. "Och det var inte så att jag tvingade ned det i halsen på henne. Bara för att du jämt ska vara så fin i kanten betyder det inte att resten av världen vill vara som du!"

"Försök inte!" väste Lily fram. "Jag vet vad du håller på med. Tror du inte jag fattar varför du försöker få henne så full som möjligt?"

"Jag har inte gjort någonting, inte en enda sak som skulle kunna såra henne!" utbrast Sirius argt. "Visst, Alison?"

Alison skyndade sig att instämma. "Det är sant", sa hon och vinglade till där hon stod.

Lily gav de båda en misstrogen blick men ryckte sedan på axlarna. "Okej, jag tror dig väl då", sa hon till Sirius. "Men det är faktiskt dags för mig och Alison att gå nu. Och jag vill inte höra ett ord från dig", tillade hon varnande, för Sirius hade öppnat munnen och såg ut som om han tänkte protestera. "Det är sent och hon är full och det är ditt fel."

"Givetvis, ers nåd", svarade Sirius med rösten drypande av sarkasm.

Lily ignorerade honom och vände sig mot Alison. "Kom, så går vi", sa hon vänligt. "Du kan stödja dig på mig om du behöver."

"Men jag vill inte gå!" protesterade Alison och högg tag i Sirius arm. "Jag vill dansa!"

"Där hör du", sa Sirius med höjda ögonbryn.

"Kom igen nu, Alison", suckade Lily. "Jag ska gå nu och jag tänker inte lämna dig ensam med _honom_, inte när du är sådär."

"Du är inte hennes morsa", sa Sirius. "Du kan inte bestämma vad hon ska göra. Ge oss tio minuter, okej? Du behöver inte vänta, jag kan ta henne tillbaka till uppehållsrummet sen. Jag tänker ändå inte stanna om hon ska gå."

Lily såg prövande på honom. "Okej då", sa hon tillslut. "Men om jag hör ett enda ord från henne om att du gjort henne illa på något så ska jag…"

"Så ska du göra vaddå?" avbröt Sirius med ett hånflin. "Starta ett elakt rykte om mig?"

"Så ger jag dig straffkommendering", svarade Lily kallt. "Jag råkar faktiskt vara prefekt."

"Ooh, nu blir jag verkligen rädd!" sa Sirius och ryste till i spelad skräck. "Straffkommendering! Hu så hemskt!"

Lily svarade honom inte utan gav Alison en kram. "Vi ses sen", sa hon en smula ängsligt.

Alison nickade och Lily gav Sirius en sträng blick innan hon vände sig om och försvann ut genom dörren. Sirius tog återigen tag i Alisons händer och de fortsatte sin dans, men Alison kände sig yr och dansen gjorde allting värre. Tillslut muttrade hon till Sirius att hon behövde sätta sig ned, och även om han såg lite trumpen ut hjälpte han henne av dansgolvet. Hon satte sig ned på en soffa, stack huvudet mellan knäna och tog djupa andetag.

"Mår du bättre?" frågade Sirius.

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Behöver du något att dricka?"

"Jag tror jag vill gå hem nu", sa hon med svag röst.

"Äh men kom igen", sa han otåligt. "En dans till klarar du väl?"

Hon skakade på huvudet igen.

Han gav upp en hög suck. "Visst, visst. Vi drar då."

Han drog upp henne på fötter och hon klamrade sig fast vi hans arm, och tillsammans lämnade de festen. Hela världen tycktes snurra och hon snubblade ständigt över sina egna fötter, men Sirius starka grepp hindrade henne från att falla. Vägen tillbaka till Gryffindortornet kändes oändligt lång och hon tänkte längtansfullt på att få krypa ned bland sina mjuka sängkläder. Bredvid henne flåsade Sirius lätt av ansträngningen att halvt släpa, halv bära henne uppför trapporna. Hon kände ett styng av dåligt samvete och bad högt om förlåtelse för att hon var så tung, men Sirius viftade bara bort hennes ursäkt. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet nådde de tillslut Tjocka damens porträtt och Sirius lösgjorde sig från hennes grepp. Hon öppnade munnen för att haspla ur sig lösenordet, men han avbröt henne.

"Vänta en sekund", sa han. "Det är en grej jag vill säga till dig."

Långsamt vände hon sig om. De stod nära varandra, tillräckligt nära för att hon skulle kunna räkna hans mörka ögonfransar i det dunkla ljuset. Luften mellan dem tycktes spraka, och när hon på impuls skräckte sig efter hans hand var det som det gick en elektrisk stöt mellan deras sammanlänkade fingrar. På dansgolvet hade hon bara känt sig skräckslagen med någonting så farligt som en kyss hängande i luften, nu fylldes hon av förväntan, upphetsning. En suck undslapp hennes läppar och hon var medveten om att det var just dit Sirius blick flackade.

"Ja?" frågade hon med en blinkning.

Även Sirius uppfattade direkt den förändrade laddningen i luften. Hans andetag var snabba och han förde sin högra hand, den som inte var sammanflätad med Alisons, till hennes ansikte och strök en hårslinga ur hennes ansikte.

"Jag ville bara säga att jag är så glad att du svarade ja", sa han lågt, och hans röst saknade helt den högljudda och skämtsamma, nästan barnsliga, tonen som den brukade ta. Istället talade han nu med en mörk, manlig stämma som fick luften att vibrera. "Att du ville följa med fastän jag vet att jag inte varit särskilt… ja, jag vet inte. Inte tagit det i din takt, kanske är rätt ord. Men ikväll har det varit helt fantastiskt, tycker du inte det? Och jag hoppas att vi kan göra det här snart igen."

Alison drog häftigt efter andan och nickade, knappt medveten om vad hon gick med på. Trots att hårslingan sedan länge låg på plats bakom hennes öra tog Sirius inte bort handen från hennes ansikte. Hela hennes kropp bultade av längtan efter att få röra vid honom: hans hår, hals, bröst, läppar, det var nästan som om hon var på väg att explodera.

Sirius läppar kröktes i ett leende. "Bra", andades han fram.

Alison lutade sig framåt, ögonen slutna. Hon förväntade sig den mjuka beröringen av ett par läppar mot hennes egna, men istället möttes de av en något betydligt hårdare. Hon slog överraskat upp ögonen och såg Sirius roade men beslutsamma min. Han hade stoppat hennes kyss med sin hand.

"Inte ikväll", sa han. "Lily skulle aldrig förlåta mig."

Förvirrat tog Alison ett steg bakåt. Skämdes gjorde hon inte, men hon hade lite svårt att ta in det som nyss hade hänt. Yrseln kom tillbaka och hon lutade sig mot väggen för att inte falla omkull.

Sirius, som fortfarande inte släppt hennes hand, lade armen kring hennes axlar och hjälpte henne att stå upprätt. "Kom, så går vi in. Men du ska veta att du gärna får kyssa mig imorgon eller när du vill. Eller ja, det vill säga när jag inte gett Evans något dumt löfte. Kalabalik", sa han till Tjocka damen som iakttagit hela scenen med stora ögon.

Porträttet svängde åt sidan och de möttes av ett väldigt väsen. Halloweenbanketten i Stora salen tycktes ha följts upp av en efterfest i uppehållsrummet, för åt vilket håll Alison än tittade såg hon skrattande Gryffindorare med honungsölsflaskor i handen. Hon klättrade med viss möda genom porträtthålet, tätt följd av Sirius.

"Tramptass!"

Ett vrål som överröstade alla glada röster ekade mellan väggarna. Flera människor tystnade och lät blicken svepa över rummet för att lokalisera ropets källa. De behövde inte söka länge, för några sekunder senare kom James Potter rusande mot Alison och Sirius där de stod framför porträtthålet. Han slängde armen runt Sirius nacke och tvingade ned honom i något slags vänskapligt brottningsgrepp.

"Tagghorn", svarade Sirius, halvt kvävd av James grepp. "Jag vet inte hur det är med dig, men jag föredrar nog kramar."

Potter tog ingen notis om detta och, utan att lossa greppet runt hans nacke, släpade honom längre in i rummet. "Jag kan inte fatta att du missade århundrandets bästa hyss för Snigelhorns töntfest. Om du hade sett Slyhterinarnas ansikten…"

Utan att kasta så mycket som en blick bakom sig försvann de bakom en grupp sjätteårselever som ivrigt rotade i en kartong fylld med Dr Filibusters fyrverkerier. Alison tog stöd med handen mot väggen och undrade för sig själv om hon borde leta upp Lily eller bara gå raka vägen till sängs. Hon slapp dock välja, för i samma stund dök Lily och Mary upp från ingenstans och grabbade tag i var sin av hennes armar.

"Kom med här", sa Mary bestämt och de ledde henne raka vägen genom uppehållsrummet, där fyrverkerierna hade exploderat och nu sprakade i regnbågens alla färger, uppför trappan och in i sovsalen. Tydligen var Marlene och Caitlyn fortfarande nere på festen, för rummet var tomt.

Lily drog av Alison klänningen och Mary hjälpte henne på med nattlinnet, och hon orkade inte ens bli generad över sin nakenhet, hennes huvud var så tungt och allt hon ville var att få krypa ned i sin säng. Lakanen kändes oerhört mjuka mot huden och hon sjönk ned på kudden, slöt ögonen och föll i sömn.


	11. Födelsedagen

**11. Födelsedagen**

"Vänta en sekund… _Du_ kysste _honom_?"

"Jag har ju redan sagt att vi inte kysstes!"

"Ja ja, _du_ nästan-kysste _honom_?"

"Ja, det sa jag ju. Jag vet inte vad som tog åt mig, det bara kändes rätt att göra just då."

Mary lutade till tillbaka i stolen. "Wow", sa hon. "Jag trodde du var typ… blyg, och sedan kommer du här och säger att _du_ kysste Black!"

"Vi kysstes aldrig", sa Alison och kände sig lite varm om kinderna.

Det var förmiddag och de satt i biblioteket. Tanken hade varit att de skulle arbeta med Professor Binns uppsats om jättarnas krig, men det hittills hade inte ens Lily lyckats skriva ett helt stycke. Istället hade Alison återberättat gårkvällen händelser med viskad stämma för att inte riskera en utskällning från Madame Pince. Det enda hon utelämnat var den biten då hon berättat om Perry för Sirius. Hon visste inte riktigt varför, för hon var säker på att hon kunde lita på både Lily och Mary, men av någon anledning tog det emot att nämna sin döda bror i deras sällskap. Ingen av deras familjer var trasiga som Alisons eller Sirius, de skulle aldrig förstå.

Lily harklade sig. Fram till nu hade Alison undvikit att se direkt på henne, hon visste mycket väl att Lily inte var en beundrare av Sirius och hon ville inte ha några anklagande blickar, men nu hade hon inte särskilt mycket val.

Till Alisons lättnad såg Lily inte förebrående ut alls. "Så det var Black som sa nej", sa hon tankfullt. "Det hade jag aldrig trott om honom, att han faktiskt hade någon skam i kroppen. Fast", tillade hon sedan, "det betyder inte att jag förlåtit honom för att han söp ned dig."

"Men lägg ägg, Lils", sa Mary trött. "Det är bara du som är så tramsig med eldwhiskey. Det var ju Alisons egna val, eller hur? Lägg dig inte i vad andra gör."

Lily öppnade ilsket munnen och Alison, som hade bråket i färskt minne, skyndade sig att styra in samtalet på ett annat spår.

"I alla fall så sa han att han inte hade något emot att jag kysste honom någon annan gång, när han inte lovat dig att inte göra det." Hon rodnade häftigt men fortsatte ändå som om ingenting hade hänt. "Och så gick vi in i uppehållsrummet, och han försvann iväg med Potter. Ja… ni vet ju resten." Tanken på hur hon betett sig igår fick kinderna att bränna värre än någonsin. I ett försök att försvara sig själv tog hon sig till minnes att det faktiskt hade varit första gången hon druckit sprit, och dessutom hon hade inte haft någon aning om hur starkt eldwhiskey var.

Lily och Mary gav varandra en blick men ingen av dem sa någonting, och det var Alison tacksam för. Hon svalde innan hon tog till orda igen.

"Det är en grej jag undrat över, något Potter sa igår. Något om århundrats bästa hyss tror jag det var."

Ett grin spreds långsamt över Marys ansikte. "Åh, det", sa hon belåtet. "Ja, det var verkligen det roligaste som hänt på länge."

"Vad?" pressade Alison otåligt på.

Lily himlade med ögon. "Ja, det är rätt barnsligt egentligen."

"Men helt fantastiskt", sköt Mary in.

"I alla fall så hade tydligen Potter och hans gäng planerat ett bus till halloweenfesten i Stora salen", sa Lily. "Du vet, varje år odlar Hagrid dessa gigantiska pumpor som dekoration till festen. De är verkligen enorma, som ett litet hus."

"Ja", sa Alison. Hon hade redan en föraning om vad som skulle komma.

"Marodörerna hade i vilket fall som helst placerat en låda med Filibuster i en av pumporna", fortsatte Mary och hennes leende växte, "i den närmast Slytherinbordet."

Alison kunde känna hur Marys leende smittade av sig. "Jaså."

"Så vad tror du händer mitt under huvudrätten, om inte att Potter eller Lupin eller Pettigrew eller någon skickar en förhäxning rakt in i pumpan?" sa Lily, och till och med hon smålog nu. "Jo, allting exploderar och täcker hela Slytherinbordet med pumpakladd."

De fnittrade tillsammans men hejdade sig fort, för Madame Pince hade gett dem en hotfull blick. Efter att ha utbytt en uppgiven blick med sina vänner återvände Alison till uppsatsen. Rubriken var "1600-talets invasion av Centralmassivet". En djup suck lämnade hennes läppar när hon slog upp rätt sida i "Magins historia" och började läsa. Hon hade svårt att hålla isär vilket slag som gett upphov till vilket, för alla jättekrig tycktes hänga ihop med varandra. Invasionen av Centralmassivet verkade i alla fall vara en konsekvens av slaget vid Pyrenéerna då den franska jätteklanen jagat tillbaka den spanska över bergen. Hon bestämde sig för att börja med en kort sammanfattning av det tidigare slaget men blev snabbt förvirrad, för ytterligare ett krig låg bakom det vid Pyrenéerna.

"Så vad ska du göra?" sa Mary plötsligt och avbröt Alisons tankegång.

Hon tittade förvirrat upp. "Vaddå göra?"

"Jamen", sa Mary otåligt, "med Black såklart! Ska du gå ut med honom något mer?"

"Jag har faktiskt inte funderat över det", svarade Alison sanningsenligt. "Vad tycker ni?"

"Det är lite svårt för oss att säga", sa Mary med ett leende. "Om ni hade kul – gör det. Om ni hade tråkigt – gör det inte."

"Du får det att låta mycket lättare än det är", sa Alison surt.

Lily suckade högljutt och lyfte blicken från sin uppsats. "Kom igen, Alison. Det är bara du som krånglar till det. Potter är en idiot och jag står inte ut i hans sällskap, därför dejtar jag honom inte. Severus och jag har kul tillsammans, därför umgås jag med honom istället. Svårare än så är det inte."

Mary stirrade med öppen mun på Lily. "Sa du nyss att du går ut med Snape?" sa hon så högt att Madame Pince hyschade ilsket åt dem.

"Är du döv eller?" fräste Lily tillbaka. "Jag sa att jag hellre hänger med honom än med Potter, inte att vi dejtar. Jag och Sev är bara vänner, det vet du Mary. I alla fall", hon vände sig till Alison, "säg till Black att du behöver tid att fundera lite om han bjuder ut dig igen."

"Perfekt", sa Alison buttert. "Nu måste jag oroa mig över det också. Som om det inte räckte med de sabla jättarna, och fullmånen på onsdag."

Effekten var omedelbar. I samma stund som ordet "fullmåne" lämnade Alisons läppar slutade Lily och Mary att blänga på varandra och deras irriterade ansiktsuttryck byttes ut mot miner av oro. Alison slog ned blicken. Hon avskydde att behöva påminna dem om vad hon var.

"Hur känns det?" frågade Lily försiktigt.

"Pissdåligt", svarade Alison. Hon hade varken ork eller lust att vara tapper och låtsas som om allt var bra. I morse hade hon vaknat med en molande huvudvärk och det första hon hade gjort var att springa ned till sjukhusflygeln och be Madame Pomfrey om en kur mot baksmälla. Botemedlet verkade dock ha slutat verka nu, för nu bultade hennes huvud som om hon hade dunkat det upprepade gånger i bordet. "Jag hatar det. Det skrämmer mig och gör mer ont än ni kan föreställa er. Dessutom fyller jag år dagen efter, så jag kommer tillbringa min femtonårsdag instängd i sjukhusflygeln. Jag… jag vill inte prata om det bara."

"Din födelsedag?!" utbrast Mary. "Vi har ju inte köpt något! Varför sa du inte det lite tidigare? Vi hade ju kunnat köpa en present i Hogsmeade!"

Alison såg förvånat på henne. "Vaddå, ni ska väl inte ge mig något?"

"Det är väl klart att vi ska", sa Mary nästan lite argt.

"Aha." Alison skämdes utan att förstå varför. "Men alltså, jag hade inte räknat med några presenter. Ni behöver verkligen inte köpa något."

"Vi vet", sa Lily, "men vi vill."

"Jaså. Vad snällt."

För att slippa säga något mer tittade Alison ner i sin historiebok. Hon kände sig otacksam, som om hon borde säga något fint till dem. Kanske hur mycket det betydde för henne att de ville vara hennes vänner. Men hon hade alltid varit dålig på sådant där, så istället krafsade hon ned en inledning till sin uppsats om 1600-talets invasion av Centralmassivet.

Skolveckan började dagen efter och helgens äventyr bleknade bort i skuggan av läxor och lektioner. De lämnade in sina uppsatser till Professor Binns på måndagen, bara för att få veta att de förväntades skriva en lika lång text om Himalayaklanens uppror till nästa vecka. Professor Vector överrumplade hela klassen med ett oförberett prov, och Professor Sinistra insisterade på att de skulle studera stjärnhimlen på egen hand minst tre gånger i veckan för att föra anteckningar på Jupiters vandring över himlavalvet. Den enda lektionen som Alison hade riktigt lätt för var mugglarstudier, för tack vare sin pappa Patric som varit elektriker visste hon redan hur glödlampa fungerade och hur man läste ett kopplingsschema.

Men den som fick kämpa mest för att ta sig igenom berget av läxor var inte Alison, trots att hon hade så mycket missad kunskap att ta igen. Quidditchsäsongens första match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, närmade sig med stormsteg och Potter körde Gryffindors lag stenhårt, vilket innebar att Mary hade träning nästan varenda kväll. Hon dök upp i uppehållsrummet sent om kvällarna, täckt av lera från topp till tå och helt utmattad, men istället för att gå och lägga sig var hon tvungen att sitta uppe i flera timmar med näsan i skolböcker. På onsdagen hade hon lika stora påsar under ögonen som Alison, som legat vaken tills det ljusnade på grund av fullmånen följande natt.

Alison hade börjat upptäcka ett mönster i sina symptom inför fullmånen. Det var nu dags för hennes tredje förvandling, och precis som de två tidigare gångerna drabbades hon av ledvärk, halsont och en sorts rastlös som gjorde det omöjligt för henne att koncentrera sig på något i mer än fem minuter. Hon kände sig också märkligt avskärmad från de andra och blev irriterad på nästan alla som försökte föra ett samtal med henne. Den enda hon trivdes att prata med under dagarna innan fullmånen var Remus.

Som vanligt träffades de i entréhallen. Efter en månads tjat hade Madame Pomfrey tillslut gett Alison och Remus tillstånd att själva ta sig ned till tunneln under Piskande pilträdet, och nu log Remus stort när Alison kom gående nedför den jättelika marmortrappan. De omfamnade varandra och klev ut genom järneksporten.

"Hur var det på festen i lördags?" frågade Remus. Det märktes att han var lika spänd inför förvandlingen som hon, och att båda var lika måna om att dölja det.

"Har inte Sirius redan berättat?" svarade Alison förvånat.

"Såklart, men du kanske har en helt annan bild av vad som hände", sa han med ett leende.

Alison var hemskt nyfiken på vad Sirius sagt om henne, men eftersom hon kände att Remus nog inte skulle uppskatta om hon försökte pressa honom på information lät hon bli att fråga. Istället sa hon: "Det var väl kul."

"Sirius sa att du blev rätt full", sa Remus lite dröjande.

Alison rodnade ilsket. Hade Black gått runt och berättat för alla sina vänner hur löjlig hon varit som blivit packad av ett glas eldwhiskey? "Jaså, det sa han", fräste hon. "Berättade han också att det var han som insisterade på att jag skulle dricka den där spriten?"

"Ja, det gjorde han, och jag tror du missförstår mig. Han sa det inte på något dåligt sätt eller så, bara att han tyckte synd om dig. Och det gör jag också, att du inte kunde vara med på efterfesten. "

Alison slappnade av. "Förlåt mig, Remus", sa hon. "Jag borde inte snäst åt dig. Det är den sabla fullmånen, den gör mig galen. Det ska bli så skönt när det är över."

"Det är lugnt", svarade Remus med ett leende, men nämnandet av fullmånen hade fått honom att bli alldeles blek.

De nådde fram till Piskande pilträdet och Alison fick det att frysa genom att peta på knölen med en lång pinne hon fann på marken. Tillsammans ålade de sig in genom hålet under trädroten och halkade ned för den jordiga sluttningen. Efter att ha utbytt ängslig blick med varandra började de långsamt ta sig fram genom tunneln. De pratade inte mycket, för trots att Remus tänt sin trollstav var mörkret kompakt och tycktes omsluta dem. Varje steg i tunneln var också ett steg närmare den smärtsamma förvandlingen, och Alison kunde känna hur hennes mod och hopp långsamt rann av henne. Remus verkade känna likadant, för utan förvarning grabbade han tag i hennes hand och kramade den hårt under resten av den mörka vandringen.

När de tillslut nådde fram till Spökande stugan var Remus hand det enda som förmådde Alison att fortsätta hela vägen upp till övervåningen. Väl uppe för trappan sjönk hon ned bredvid honom på den sönderslitna mattan, blundade hårt och väntade på att smärtan skulle komma.

Och den kom.

Ett skri från botten av hennes själ vällde upp ur halsen när den första månstrålen fick hennes rygg att kröka sig. Halsen brände, huden tycktes spricka, varenda muskel i hennes kropp skrek. Hon visste inte längre vem hon var, smärtan var allt som fanns nu och den skulle aldrig ta slut. Klorna rispade trägolvet när hon ylade ut sin förtvivlan, och hela tiden betraktade fullmånen hennes lidande med iskall likgiltighet.

Men någonting var annorlunda. Hon kunde förnimma en annan lukt än den av päls och plåga, en ny lukt. Hon vred på huvudet och hennes gula vargögon föll på det som uppenbarat sig i dörren: en massiv skepnad med päls och fyra tassar, och bakom den stod en varelse prydd med horn. Men vad som hände sedan spelade ingen roll, för hon skulle inte minnas det följande morgon.

Alison vaknade med ett ryck. Hon låg utsträckt på golvet, hennes nakna kropp var täckt med en tunn hinna av svett. Någonting pälsaktigt kittlade hennes högra handflata, men hennes ögonlock hade klibbat ihop under natten och hon kunde inte öppna ögonen. Under några sekunder kämpade hon tyst och fick tillslut upp ögonen. Hon fann genast att det pälsaktiga mot hennes hand var Remus hår. De låg bredvid varandra på den sunkiga mattan, så nära att deras bara armar snuddade vid varandra, och hennes fingrar var inkilade under hans öra.

Trots att hennes första impuls var att rycka bort handen tvingade hon sig att ligga stilla. Remus sov fortfarande och hon ville inte att han skulle vakna och upptäcka att hon låg naken bredvid honom. Så försiktigt hon kunde trasslade hon loss sina fingrar ur hans hår och drog bort sin hand. Remus stönade till. Alison stelnade mitt i rörelsen och höll andan, men han mumlade bara något som lät som "Himalayaklanens uppror" och vred på sig i sömnen. Kvickt rullade hon bort från honom och satte sig upp.

Några bleka solstrålar föll in genom det igenbommade fönstret och fick dammet att yra. Väl undanstoppad i ett utrymme i väggen låg ryggsäcken med extrakläder, och Alison kröp med värkande leder fram till den och rafsade åt sig underkläder, shorts och en tjocktröja.

Hon drog på sig kläderna och försökte låta bli att titta på Remus nakna kropp. Hon kände sig olustig över det faktumet att hon vaknat med handen i hans hår. Vad hade egentligen hänt under natten? Hade hon försökte vrida nacken av honom? Eller något annat? En mängd groteska bilder fyllde hennes tankar och hon kände sig illamående. Det kunde väl inte vara så att hennes varulvs-jag blev kär i Remus när hon inte var det?

Nej, bestämde hon sig för, något sådant kunde inte hända. För att slippa tänka på saken började hon istället fundera över skepnaderna hon hade tyckt sig se i dörröppningen igår kväll. Hon kunde inte veta helt säkert om smärtan hade fått henne att hallucinera, eller om det bara varit en dröm, men hon var nästan helt säker på att hon sett två djur. Den ena hade varit

något väldigt pälsigt, och hade den inte varit för att den var så stor hade hon trott att det var en hund. Den andra hade liknat någon sorts hjort, eller kanske en älg.

Längre hann hon inte, för Remus hade vaknat. Hans hesa röst fick henne att rycka till.

"Grattis på födelsedagen", sa han.

Hon drog hastigt på sig tjocktröjan och gjorde en ansats att vända sig om, men mindes sedan att han var naken och hindrade sig mitt i rörelsen.

"Hur visste du?" fick hon ur sig, vänd mot väggen. Halsen brände och hon var glad att han inte kunde se hur hon gjorde en grimas av smärta.

"Jag hörde Lily och Mary diskutera det i morse", sa han ursäktande. "Kan du slänga hit ryggsäcken?"

Utan att titta åt hans håll sköt hon iväg väskan mot honom och stirrade tyst in i den gråsjaskiga väggen medan han klädde på sig.

"Sådär", sa han tillslut, och hon vände sig mot honom.

"Ska vi gå då?" sa hon och tog ett steg mot trappan. Hon ville ut ur det gamla rucklet och bort från Remus så fort det bara gick, för trots att de var vänner hatade hon att vara så totalt utblottad inför honom.

"Vänta", sa han hastigt. "Det är en sak jag vill ge dig. Du vet, som födelsedagspresent." Han grävde i sin jeansficka och fick upp något som såg ut som ett mynt av trä. Med ett blekt leende räckte över det till henne. "Här. Det är inte inslaget, jag hade inte tid, men hoppas det går bra ändå."

Utan ett ord tog hon emot myntet och vände på det i handen. Det var stort som bottnen av ett vanligt dricksglas och förvånansvärt tungt för att vara gjort av trä. Karvad i den blanka ytan var ett ansikte i profil. Det var vackert snidat men såg samtidigt väldigt sorgset ut. Alison kunde inte bestämma sig för om det var en man eller en kvinna, det fanns lite av båda könen i ansiktsdragen. Hon vände på myntet och fann ett ansikte även där, men den här gången en vargs. Fastän ögonen var små och snidade glimmade de olyckligt.

"Vad är det för något?" viskade hon, för halsen sved så fruktansvärt.

"Det är som en lyckoamulett", svarade Remus. Om han hade lika ont i halsen som hon så visade han det inte. "Min pappa gjorde den till mig när jag började Hogwarts. Han sa att den skulle hjälpa mig komma ihåg vem jag var, även när jag var i vargform. Men jag tror att du behöver den mer än jag gör."

Hon stirrade på Remus och sedan på amuletten, och sedan på Remus igen. Hans ögon lyste av förväntan. Hon öppnade munnen för att berätta hur rörd hon blivit men fann inga ord. Istället gjorde hon det enda som kändes rätt: hon lutade sig fram och slog armarna om honom. Han gav upp ett förvånat ljud men fogade sig sedan efter denna oväntade vändning och drog henne närmare intill sig. Hans lukt påminde lite om barr, men det luktade tryggt och hon tryckte sig hårdare mot hans bröst.

Tillslut släppte de varandra. Båda två var lite röda om kinderna men Alison ångrade inte att hon kramat honom. Deras blickar möttes och hon kunde se att Remus förstod hur mycket det hade betytt för henne att få den där amuletten. Han räckte ut sin hand mot henne och hon fattade den, och tillsammans började de gå tillbaka till slottet.

På något underligt sätt måste ryktet om Alisons födelsedag ha spridit sig, för det var inte bara Remus som gratulerade henne. Madame Pomfrey överraskade henne med en ask chokladgrodor, och när hon lämnade sjukhusflygeln för uppehållsrummet samma kväll (Madame Pomfrey hade motvilligt gått med på att släppa henne tidigare för att hon skulle hinna fira sin födelsedag) grabbade en hand tag kring hennes handled och drog in henne i närmsta övergivna korridor.

"Du får sluta upp med det där!" utbrast hon.

"Med vaddå?" sa Sirius oskyldigt.

"Med att hoppa på mig sådär", svarade hon argt. "Jag har redan sagt till dig."

"Nå, sist hade du inte särskilt mycket emot det", sa han med höjda ögonbryn.

"Jaså?" snäste hon. "Då kanske jag måste påminna dig om att du råkade supa ned mig."

"Åh, det var inte det jag tänkte på", svarade han. "Jag menade den gången utanför porträtthålet, när du försökte kyssa mig."

Hon rodnade häftigt. Även om de hälsat på varandra i klassrummen var detta första gången sedan de pratat ordentligt sedan festen. Hon hade trott att det där kyssförsöket skulle försvinna i härvan av läxor, men nu förstod hon hur dumt det hade varit att inbilla sig något sådant.

"Jag skulle aldrig gjort det om jag inte varit full", sa hon.

"Javisst", sa Sirius en smula otåligt. "Men det var inte därför jag ville prata med dig. Här." Han drog fram ett väldigt litet paket han gömt bakom ryggen. "Grattis på födelsedagen!"

Alison såg misstänksamt på presenten. "Vad är det för något?"

"Du är ganska dålig på att säga tack, det vet du va?" flinade Sirius. "Men det gör inget. Du kan ge mig en kyss istället."

"Ursäkta?"

"En kyss", upprepade han. "En puss, du vet. På munnen. Man trycker sina läppar mot…"

"Jag vet vad en kyss är", avbröt hon. "Och du kan glömma att du ska få en."

Han ryckte på axlarna men verkade inte särskilt besviken. "Visst visst. Öppna nu då!"

Hon gjorde som han sa och slet av det rosa omslagspappret och ned i hennes hand föll ett hårband. Det skimrande gråa tyget var broderat med silverblå pärlor som skiftade i alla nyanser från granitgrå till himmelsblå.

"Jag såg det i Hogsmeade i lördags och tänkte på dig", sa Sirius och fick henne att titta upp. "Du vet, det är lite som dina ögon. Ibland kan de vara så ljusa att de ser blåa ut, och ibland är de nästan svarta."

Trots att hon mycket väl var medveten om att han hittat på den där repliken långt i förväg för att charma henne blev hon plötsligt alldeles blyg.

"Tack", mumlade hon fram.

"Här, ge mig det så ska jag sätta på dig det."

Hon räckte honom hårbandet och han trädde det över hennes huvud för att lägga det på plats över hennes hjässa.

"Sådär", sa han nöjt. "Man ser ditt ansikte mycket bättre när inte luggen hänger ned i pannan."

Men han tog inte bort handen från hennes ansikte. Istället lät han sitt pekfinger vandra ned längs med hennes hårfäste och följa örats kontur. Rörelsen var så intim och samtidigt så oskyldigt, och trots att hon nyss försäkrat honom om att han kunde glömma det lutade hon sig fram och placerade en kyss på hans kind.

"Tack", sa hon igen och såg honom rakt i ögonen. "Jag menar det."

Han log. "Du börjar visst lära dig."

Hon skrattade till och gav honom en sista blick innan hon vände sig om och fortsatte sin vandring upp mot Gryffindortornet.

Lily och Mary väntade på henne i uppehållsrummet. I samma stund som hon klättrade in genom portsätthålet studsade de upp och kom skyndande mot henne

"Grattis!" utbrast Mary som var först fram och slängde sig kring hennes hals.

"Vi har världens bästa överraskning till dig", sa Lily glatt och kramade om Alison hon med. "Men vi måste binda för dina ögon, annars funkar det inte. Mary, har du scarfen?"

Mary band en sjal för Alisons ögon och sedan ledde de henne genom uppehållsrummet och upp för trapporna till flickornas sovsalar.

"Snyggt hårband förresten", sa Mary. "Är det nytt eller?"

Men Alison hann inte förklara, för i samma ögonblick var de framme vid sovsalen.

"Vänta här", sa Lily och Alison kunde höra hur hon öppnade dörren.

De stökade omkring ett tag och hela tiden stod Alison och väntade nyfiket i dörröppningen. Deras röster kom flytande genom rummet:

"Lils, jag släcker nu!"

"Okej perfekt. Jag är inte helt säker på att detta kommer funka…"

"Äsch, du klarade det ju finfint innan. Kom igen, kör nu."

"Okej då… Flagrate!"

"Ha, vad fult."

"Gör det bättre själv då."

"Du vet ju att jag inte kan den där trollformeln. Och akta, du glömmer det andra t:et!"

"Shit. Sådär, det ser väl okej ut?"

"Absolut."

"Okej. Alison, du kan kolla nu!"

Otåligt rev Alison av sig ögonbindeln och fann sig stå i ett rum helt olikt det hon sovit i de senaste två månaderna. Fotogenlamporna var släckta och istället lystes rummet upp av ett trettiotal värmeljus som stod utplacerade på varenda ledig yta. Det fanns inte en enda möbel i rummet som inte var prydd med girlanger, och på väggen hade någon (med största sannolikhet Lily) skrivit "GRATTIS ALISON" med stora orangea bokstäver som glödde magiskt. Mitt på golvet stod en gräddtårta med femton ljus i.

Alison stirrade misstroget runtomkring sig i rummet. "Ni är ju sjuka i huvudet", fick hon tillslut fram.

"Och det är inte allt", sa Mary glatt. "Om du kollar så kanske det ligger någonting under täcket i din säng."

"Vad är det för någonting?" frågade Alison, men det enda svaret hon fick var Lilys och Marys mystiska leende. Därför gav hon ifrån sig en liten suck medan hon tog tag i täcket, ryckte bort det och flämtade till.

Under täcket låg ett mängd olika saker huller om buller, bland annat ett schackbräde, partytutor, tre flaskor honungsöl och en papperskartong som såg ut att innehålla Dr. Filibusters fyrverkerier.

"Vi hade inte tid att slå in något av det, det var tillräckligt krångligt att få tag på allting", sa Lily.

Alison skakade på huvudet. "Ni är helt sjuka", upprepade hon, men kunde känna hur ett leende spreds över hennes ansikte. Innan varken Lily eller Mary förstod vad som hände hade hon dragit in båda två i en stor kram.

"Lite kanske", sa Mary med ett skratt. "Men strunt i det nu. Vem vill ha tårta?"

De slog sig ned på golvet och efter att Alison blåst ut ljusen högg de in på tårtan. Alison var hemskt nyfiken på hur de fått tag en tårta, och medan Mary fnittrade hysteriskt berättade Lily hur hon flörtat med James Potter för att få honom att bryta sig in i köket och sno en åt dem. De öppnade honungsölen och hade väldigt roligt åt partytutorna, som istället för att tuta skrek förolämpningar varje gång man blåste i dem. Sedan tittade Alison igenom resten av presenterna. Förutom trollkarlsschacket hade de gett henne Systrarna Spöks senaste skiva och ett läppstift i samma nyans som det hon lånat av Mary inför festen ("Du var så himla fin i det!" sa Mary glatt). Papperslådan visade sig mycket riktigt innehålla fyrverkerier, och Mary råkade av misstag få allting att explodera genom att sätta sig på kartongen. Detta gjorde saken tio gånger roligare, och medan de låg i en hög på golvet och kved av skratt ritade fyrverkerierna färgglada figurer i luften ovanför dem.

"Förresten", sa Alison efter en kvart när de inte orkade skratta längre, "kolla vad Sirius gav mig." Hon drog av sig hårbandet och räckte det till Lily.

"Gav Black dig det _här_?" frågade hon och tvinnade det mellan sina fingrar, rösten full av tvivel.

"Japp", svarade Alison.

Lily räckte över hårbandet till Mary, som tog emot det med öppen mun."Wow", sa hon andlöst. "Jag visste inte att Black hade så bra smak."

"Bjöd han ut dig också?" undrade Lily.

"Faktiskt inte", sa Alison lite dröjande. Det hade inte slagit henne förrän nu. "Tror ni han har gett upp?"

Mary skrattade till och slängde tillbaka hårbandet till Alison. "Black? Ge upp? Aldrig i livet. Inte efter att du nästan-kysste honom sådär. Han har bara börjat."

Alison drog på sig hårbandet igen. "Jag vill nog inte dejta honom", sa hon efter en stunds eftertanke. "Visst är han rolig och så, men jag börjar undra om det är fysiskt möjligt för honom att säga en mening utan att vara ironisk. Jag tycker nog inte om honom. Inte på det sättet, i alla fall."

"Well", sa Lily, doppade fingret i tårtresterna och slickade på det, "du lär få problem med att få honom att förstå det."


	12. Seger och förlust

**12. Seger och förlust**

Morgonen för qudditchsäsongens första match randades kylig men klar. Alison gick som vanligt ned till frukosten med Lily och en ovanligt tyst Mary, och när de steg in genom dubbeldörrarna var hela Stora salen fylld av ett förväntansfullt surrande. Förra året hade Gryffindor förlorat matchen mot Slytherin men tack vare James Potters rekordmånga mål hade de ändå lyckats snappa åt sig pokalen, och nu var många Slytherinare hämndlystna. Detta intresserade egentligen inte Alison, men hon var ändå lika förväntansfull som alla andra. Mary hade ägnat en hel trollkonsthistorielektion åt att återberätta varenda match hon någonsin varit på för Alison, och nu var hon ivrig att få se spelet med egna ögon.

De slog sig ned vid Gryffindorbordet bredvid Marlene och Caitlyn som hälsade vänligt på dem. Till Alisons stora förvåning hade Caitlyn börjat ge henne hjärtliga leenden istället för iskalla blickar några veckor efter Snigelhorns halloweenfest, och nu tycktes all osämja vara som bortglömt. Enligt Mary berodde detta på att Caitlyn numera gick omkring hand i hand med Amos Diggory.

Alison tog genast för sig av hallonyoghurt och nybakta croissanter, men Mary, som vanligtvis kastade i sig maten, rörde inte ens sin ostmacka.

"Kom igen, något måste du äta", sa Alison med munnen full. "Du kan ju inte spela matchen på tom mage."

Mary skakade på huvudet. "Inte hungrig", sa hon genom hopbitna tänder.

Alison mötte Lilys blick och under tystnad kom de överens om att det inte var någon idé att tjata. Istället gjorde de sitt bästa att överrösa Mary med uppmuntrande ord, och både Marlene och Caitlyn stämde in. Mary såg lite gladare ut, men rörde fortfarande inte smörgåsen.

Posten anlände och Alison avbröt sig mitt i en mening för att titta upp. Trots att hon varit på Hogwarts i nästan tre månader tyckte hon fortfarande att det var lika häftigt att se de hundratals ugglorna svischa in genom fönstren. Som vanligt kom en uggla flygande mot Lilys håll med dagens utgåva av _The Daily Prophet_ i näbben. Den landade farligt nära hennes kaffekopp och väntade tålmodigt medan hon rafsade runt i sin väska efter några knutingar. Ugglan lyfte när hon betalat den. Lily slätade ut tidningen och gav upp ett litet skrik.

Alla fyra tjejerna vände sig mot henne.

"Vad är det?" sa Marlene.

Till svar höll Lily upp tidningen så att alla kunde se. Halva framsidan täcktes av en gigantisk bild på en högrest man med valrossmustasch som stod i en talarstol. Alison kände genast igen honom som Mr Diggory, trolldomsministern, för hon hade mött honom två gånger då hon legat i sjukhusflygeln innan terminens start. Då hade han verkat bekymrad, nu såg han närmast bedrövad ut. Resten av tidningssidan togs upp av rubriken "SKRÄCKSCENER I LONDONS TUNNELBANA", och en kortare ingress undertill.

"Det där är ju Amos pappa!" utbrast Caitlyn förfärat. "Vad är det som har hänt?"

"Läs högt!" sa Mary.

Lily harklade sig. "_Klockan tjugo över fem igår utfördes ett attentat mot ett tunnelbanetåg av en grupp maskerade trollkarlar. Nio mugglare dödades och ytterligare ett tiotal utsattes för bland annat cruciatusförbannelsen. Trots att aurorer var på plats inom tjugo minuter var gärningsmännen försvunna och inga gripanden kunde genomföras. Läs vidare på sidan… _bla bla bla."

Lily tittade upp och tjejerna utbytte en skräckslagen blick innan hon hastigt bläddrade fram till rätt sida och fortsatte.

"_Rusningstrafiken var i full gång när tunnelbanan (ett slags tåg under jorden mugglarna använder som transportmedel) saktade in mitt i en tunnel och gärningsmännen tog sig in i vagnarna med hjälp av spöktransferrens. Mugglarvittnen har uppgett att männen var klädda i svarta klädnader och hade masker för ansiktet, och Trolldomsministeriet bekräftade sent igår kväll att dådet kan spåras till de så kallade Dödsätarna, Han-som- inte-får-nämnas-vid-namns hängivna anhängare. Under de tjugo minuterna innan Ministeriets styrkor var på plats gjorde sig förövarna skyldiga till bland annat att tvinga mugglare att slåss mot varandra under influens av imperiusförbannelsen, tortyr av elva personer, varav tre barn, samt mord av nio människor._

"_Jag tror att ingen av oss kan säga att vi inte blivit djupt skakade över detta illdåd", sa Trolldomsminister Eldritch Diggory under en presskonferens vid middagstid igår. "När jag tänker på de tre små barnen som utsattes för cruciatusförbannelsen… Tänk om det varit min son? Eller min systerdotter? Männikorna som utförde denna vedervärdiga handling är knappt värda att kallas människor."_

_För gärningsmännen väntar en dom på livstid i Azkaban – ifall man lyckas identifiera och tillfångata dem. Förhör av vittnen pågår men enligt en högt uppsatt tjänsteman inom justitiedepartementet som vill vara anonym har ingen några större förvätningar på att lösa gåtan om Dödsätarnas identitet._

"_Vi har inte fått något signalement", avslöjade tjänstemannen exklusivt för The Daily Prophets reporter. "Dödätarna bar mask förstår ni, så de stackars mugglarna såg aldrig deras ansikten."_

_Ministeriet har vägrat att släppa information om de nio döda mugglarna och Trolldomsministern avvisade alla frågor under presskonferensen._

"_Jag kan verkligen inte kommentera", sa Diggory irriterat när han för femte gången fått frågan om det var den dödande förbannelsen som tagit livet av mugglarna. "Vi hade ju kommit överens om att detaljerade frågor kring morden skulle tas upp med justitiedepartementet!"_

_Hittills har justitiedepartementet inte velat möta The Daily Prophets reporter, men cirkulerande rykten säger att en kvinna mördades när hon försökte skydda sin son från cruciatusförbannelsen… _Detta är ju sjukt!"

Lily lät tidningen falla till bordet och sköt den ifrån sig med avsmak. Alla fem tjejer såg på varandra med fasa, och Alison kunde bara tänka på den gången då hon besökt London med sin familj för tre år sedan. Perry hade älskat att åka tunnelbana, men hon hade avskytt att vara instängd i de klaustrofobiska vagnarna. Tänk om det varit deras familj som blivit torterade? Skulle Rose ha offrat sig för att skydda Perry? Skulle hon ha gjort det för Alison, trots att hon inte var hennes biologiska dotter?

"Gud vad vidrigt", sa Marlene tyst.

Den fasansfulla nyheten verkade ha fått Mary att glömma sin nervositet, för hon var i full färd med att ta ilskna bett från sin ostmacka. "Men varför gjorde de det?" frågade hon mellan tuggarna. "Liksom, vad är poängen med att slakta oskyldiga människor?"

Lily scannade resten av artikeln. "Lyssna på det här: _Motivet bakom attentatet förblir ett mysterium, även om The Daily Prophets källa på justitiedepartementet verkar tvärsäker på sin sak._

"_Detta är inget annat än ett fredagsnöje för Dödsätarna", sa källan. "De betraktar mugglarförföljelser som underhållning, inte som ett brott. Jag har talat med Trolldomsministern om saken och han delar min uppfattning."_

"Underhållning", sa Mary mörkt och proppade sig halva mackan. "De mördade nio människor för _underhållning_."

"Vem gör något sådant?" undrade Alison högt.

"Dödsätare", svarade Lily bistert.

"Dödsätare?" ekade Alison oförstående.

"Ja men, du vet", sa Caitlyn. "Du-vet-vems anhängare."

"Jag-vet-vem-då?"

De andra såg på varandra med ängsliga miner. Ingen av dem verkade vilja förklara. Tillslut tog Lily till orda.

"Har ingen berättat för dig?" frågade hon försiktigt.

Men innan Alison hann svarade hade James Potter rest sig upp vid Gryffindorbordet och vrålat: "Laget ned till stadion!"

Den lilla färg Mary hade återfått sedan hon fått annat att tänka på än den kommande matchen försvann på en sekund. Hon släppte äcklat det som var kvar av ostmackan och reste sig upp.

"Nu krossar du Slytherinarna", sa Alison till henne.

"Bokstavligt talat", sköt Lily in." Låt dunkarna regna över dem!"

Mary var alldeles vit i ansiktet men såg samtidigt väldigt beslutsam ut. Hon gav tjejerna var sin kram innan hon skyndade iväg genom Stora salen för att ansluta sig med resten av Gryffindorlaget. Lily följde henne med blicken och bet sig i läppen, och Alison väntade tålmodigt tills Lily vände sig tillbaka till henne igen.

"Vad var det du skulle säga?" frågade hon.

Lily kastade en snabb blick på Marlene och Caitlyn, som om hon hoppades att någon av dem skulle förklara, men de var redan mitt inne i en diskussion om huruvida James Potter eller Jeremiah Belby skulle göra flest mål. Med en djup suck såg hon Alison i ögonen.

"Det är rätt komplicerat. Jag kan inte förstå varför ingen har sagt nåt, inte ens Dumbledore… Aja, jag antar att han har sina anledningar." Hon tog en klunk kaffe. "I alla fall så är det verkligen inte rätt tillfälle just nu. Jag kan förklara efter…"

"Vi har tid innan matchen", avbröt Alison otåligt. "Berätta nu."

Lily tvekade i ett ögonblick innan hon började tala med låg röst. "Okej då, jag tar det kort. Under de senaste åren har det inträffat en rad sjuka grejer, mord och försvinnanden och döda mugglare och liknande grejer, och allt har kunnat spåras till de här Dödsätarna."

"Ja, men vilka _är _de?"

"Det är det som är grejen! Ingen vet. Några namn är kända, men de allra flesta har lyckats smita undan. Som det stod i artikeln har de alltid masker på sig när de gör attentat och sådana där grejer. I alla fall så är de allihop bara tjänare till en svartkonstnär, och det är egentligen han som ligger bakom allt."

"Vem är det då?"

Lily såg lite besvärad ut. "Lord Voldemort kallar han sig, men de allra flesta säger Du-vet-vem eller Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn."

"Varför det?"

"Folk är rädda för att säga hans namn. Jag vet faktiskt inte vad det kom ifrån från början, men det har liksom blivit lite av ett tabu att kalla honom Voldemort. Jag tycker inte om att göra det för vissa blir helt chockade, så jag säger för det mesta bara Du-vet-vem. Och det borde du också göra."

"Men varför är folk så rädda? Vad har den här Lord V…"

"Du-vet-vem!"

"Visst, Du-vet-vem då. Vad har han gjort som är så hemskt att man inte ens får säga hans namn?"

"Du anar inte", sa Lily mörkt. "Tänk på det vi nyss läste i tidningen. Det var han som beordrade Dödsätarna att göra det. Inte för att han får någonting ut av att döda mugglare utan för att spela Trolldomsministeriet ett spratt. Det där var bara vardagsmat för honom. Tänk dig om han skulle ta över Ministeriet. Förstår du vad han skulle göra? Mugglare skulle bli förslavade, inklusive du och jag."

"Men du är ju inte mugglare?"

"Nej, men jag är mugglarfödd. Det finns massa trollkarlsfamiljer som anser att det är någonting fult, att jag skulle ha stulit magi från en trollkarl eller häxa. Om Du-vet-vem skulle komma till makten skulle jag inte ligga bättre till än du."

Alison öppnade munnen för att svara men avbröts av Caitlyn, som i det ögonblicket sa: "Ska vi gå ned till planen kanske? Det börjar om tio minuter!"

De nickade och reste sig upp. Stora salen hade redan börjat tömmas, och tillsammans med Marlene och Caitlyn hakade de på strömmen av elever ned till planen. Stämningen runtomkring dem var glad och uppsluppen, men Alison kunde inte låta bli att fundera över det Lily nyss berättat för henne. Det som störde henne mest var inte faktumet att det fanns en ond trollkarl där ute någonstans som ville se henne förslavad, utan att ingen sagt något till henne tidigare. Inte Lily eller Mary eller Mr. Diggory, inte ens Professor Dumbledore som annars hade varit så ärlig mot henne. Trodde de att hon var för svag, att hon skulle bli skräckslagen av tanken?

Det måste ha synts på henne vad hon tänkte, för Lily gav henne en olycklig blick och sa: "Jag sa ju att jag inte borde sagt något."

"Nej, det var bra att du berättade!" skyndade sig Alison att säga. "Jag fattar bara inte varför du inte gjorde det tidigare."

Lily ryckte på axlarna. "Jag antog att du redan visste. Det kanske var dumt av mig, förlåt i sådana fall."

"Det är okej", sa Alison utan att möta Lilys blick. Hon kände sig fortfarande sårad men hade ingen lust att gå närmare in på saken, så hon vände sig till Marlene och sa: "Visst spelar din syster sökare?"

Resten av vägen ned till quidditchplanen diskuterade de laguppställningen och slog vad om hur många minuter det skulle ta för Marlenes lillasyster Starla att fånga kvicken. På läktaren träffade de på Sirius, Remus och Peter Pettigrew som alla tre hade Gryffindorhalsdukar knutna runt halsen. De hade lyckats få tag på ståplatser allra längst fram vid räcket och var i färd med att rulla ut ett stort lakan prytt med en handmålad bild på Potter som gjorde mål med Regelus Blacks huvud. Tjejerna anslöt sig till dem för att invänta matchens start.

"Snygg bild", sa Alison till Remus med en nick mot banderollen, och han log stort till svar.

"Amos ska kommentera", berättade Caitlyn och rätade stolt på ryggen.

"Wow, vad häftigt", sa Sirius utan någon som helst entusiasm. "Det har vi verkligen inte vetat i fyra år."

Peter Pettigrew fnissade. Lily och Alison grinade mot varandra, men var noga med att dölja det för Caitlyn som såg ytterst förolämpad ut.

"Han är faktiskt jätteduktig", fräste hon till Sirius, men han bara flinade till svar.

Stadion fylldes långsamt av elever, och efter bara några minuter hördes Amos Diggorys röst eka över planen, förstärkt av den magiska megafonen han höll i handen.

"Välkomna ska ni vara till årets första quidditchmatch, Gryffindor mot Slytherin. Alldeles strax kommer vi få se de två lagen tåga in på planen, ledda av sina kaptener James Potter och Emma Vanity. Förra året lyckades Regelus Black fånga kvicken i en snygg räddning rakt framför näsan på den gamla sökaren Tallhart och tog därmed hem segern. I år är dock Tallhart ersatt av Starla McKinnon, ett av Potters nyaste fynd. En lovande talang, men har hon vad som krävs för att utmana den rutinerade Black?"

Bredvid Alison mimade Sirius till Amos Diggorys röst med en pompös min. Remus verkade inte kunna hålla tillbaka ett leende och Peter fnittrade hejdlöst. Caitlyn stack näsan i vädret.

"Här kommer Slytherinarna ut på planen: Emma Vanity, Rabastan Lestrange, Derek Mulciber, Lucinda Talkalot, Aegon Burke, John Selwyn oooch… Regelus Black!"

Den motsatta läktaren, den som kryllade av silvergröna halsdukar och flaggor med målade ormar, hurrade sitt lag med högljudda rop. Lika höga buanden steg från Gryffindorläktaren. Sirius vrålade: "Snorunge!" när Amos Diggory ropade ut Regelus namn.

"Och här har vi Gryffindorlaget: James Potter, Ethel Jones, Jeremiah Belby, Trystane Oak, Mary Macdonald, Ludovic Bagman oooch… Starla McKinnon!"

Alison hurrade extra högt när Marys namn ekade genom stadion och Lily busvisslade.

De två lagen möttes på planens mitt och Potter skakade bistert hand med Slytherins lagkapten Emma Vanity. Alla fjorton spelare svingade ena benet över sina kvastar, och när domaren blåste i sin visselpipa lyfte de från marken.

Ett vrål steg upp från båda läktarna. Spelet var igång innan Alison förstått vad som hänt. Det verkade som om Gryffindorarna fått ett försprång, för tre av spelarna i schalkanasröda klädnader passade en röd boll mellan sig medan de flög i rasande fart mot målringarna som vaktades av en ensam grönklädd spelare.

"Och Potter är på hugget som vanligt", ropade Amos Diggory och överröstade publikens hurrarop och buanden. "Han duckar undan en snyggt slagen dunkare från Burke och passar till Jones som närmar sig mål. Hon gör ett skott på mål, nej, hon passar till Belby! Belby värjer undan för Lestrange och skjuter! Tio – noll till Gryffindor!"

Det liknade inget Alison någonsin sett förut. Hon antog att båda lagens jagare måste vara i toppform, för bollen verkade aldrig stanna hos en spelare i längre än några sekunder. Gryffindor fick dock tidigt ett övertag, för deras vaktare Trystane Oak blockade skott efter skott. Efter bara en kvart ledde Gryffindor med femtio mot tio.

Mary var riktigt duktig. Hon hindrade Mulciber från att göra mål genom att slå en dunkare i korsryggen på honom som fick honom att tappa klonken. Ethel Jones fångade genast upp den fallande bollen och passade till Potter, som gjorde ställningen till sextio – tio till Gryffindor. Den andra slagmannen, Bagman, var i världsklass. Tydligen måste han och Mary ha diskuterat fram en strategi innan matchen, för medan hon siktade på Slytherins jagare skickade han dunkare efter dunkare mot Regelus Black. Regelus värjde smidigt undan men missade en dunkare som kom susande från höger.

"Och Bagmans dunkare träffar Black rakt i sidan!" hojtade Amos Diggory. "Han ser en smula omtöcknad ut men sitter fortfarande kvar på kvasten. Men vad nu? Han har missat någonting! Han har missat något, men det har inte McKinnon! "

Hela skolan drog efter andan då Starla plötsligt sköt iväg i en vågad dykning. Regelus Black ökade farten, men han var långt bakom henne och verkade ha ont där dunkaren träffat honom. Till vänster om Alison skrek sig Marlene och Caitlyn hesa då Starla sträckte ut sin hand mot en liten guldglänsande fläck framför henne…

Starla rätade upp sig ur dykningen, den knutna handen högt i luften och stadion exploderade. Gryffindorarnas segertjut var så öronbedövande att Alison inte kunde höra sitt eget skrik. De hade vunnit med 210 mot Slytherins 10, en förkrossande seger inom loppet av 20 minuter. För första gången förstod Alison varför alla var så besatta av rivaliteten mellan elevhemmen.

Lily slängde sig på Marlene och Caitlyn och de tre vännerna studsade upp och ned i en gruppkram medan de jublade. Peter och Remus viftade som en galning med banderollen och skrek: "Tagghorn! Tagghorn! Tagghorn!". Alison kastade sig om närmaste persons hals och i glädjeyran tog det några sekunder innan hon förstod att det var Sirius. Han tjöt högre än någon annan och kramade om henne så hårt att hennes fötter lyfte en decimeter från golvet, och hon orkade inte ens bry sig om att hon inte var kär i honom. Hon bara skrattade.

Efterfesten i uppehållsrummet var nästan roligare än själva matchen. Att döma av stämningen i Gryffindortornet kunde de redan ha vunnit quidditchpokalen. Laget var redan där när de kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och i samma stund som de klättrat in genom porträtthålet kom Mary rusande mot dem.

"Vi vann!" tjöt hon och slängde sig i Lilys armar. "Vi vann!"

"Snygg dunkare, Macdonald!" sa Sirius. "Synd att inte Mulciber föll av kvasten."

Mary grinade mot honom innan hon grabbade tag i Lily och Alison och släpade in dem i festen mitt.

"För första gången i mitt liv måste jag hålla med Black", sa Lily och log brett. "Det var verkligen ett snyggt slag."

"Jag vet", sa Mary belåtet. "Vi måste fira, och jag vet precis hur. Här!" Ur sin klädnad drog hon fram en väldigt liten flaska med Blishens eldwhiskey. "Trystane Oak fixade till mig."

"Mary", sa Lily uppgivet, "du vet att jag inte dricker sånt där."

"Jag betalade Trystane tre galleoner!" sa Mary upprört. "Kan du inte ta en ynka liten klunk?" När Lily skakade bestämt på huvudet vände hon sig till Alison med bedjande min. "Du ska väl i alla fall ha?"

"Ledsen", svarade Alison. "Jag rör aldrig mer den där drycken."

Mary snörpte missnöjt på munnen. "Visst", muttrade hon fram. "Men hämta honungsöl eller nåt då. Något ska ni väl dricka."

Det slutade med att de skålade i alla fall, Alison och Lily med honungsöl och Mary med eldwhiskey.

"Till Mulcibers rygg!" hojtade Lily när de slog ihop sina flaskor.

"Hoppas han bröt den, det genomruttna aset." Mary tog en stor klunk och såg sig om i rummet. "Ledsen ladies", sa hon, "jag tänker lämna er för Jeremiah Belby. Han påstod i omklädningsrummet att han tål mer eldwhiskey än mig, och den skammen kan jag inte leva med. Vi ses!" Hon vinkade, trängde sig mellan två andraårselever och försvann sedan ur sikte.

"Remus och Peter sitter där borta", sa Alison till Lily. "Ska vi sätta oss med dem?"

"Inte om Potter är i närheten bara", svarade Lily. "Jag står inte ut om hans ska komma och skryta med sin fantastiska insats på matchen."

"Han verkar rätt upptagen för tillfället." Alison nickade mot andra sidan av uppehållsrummet där Potter och Bagman passade en huggtandsfrisbee mellan sig till högljudda applåder. "Jag tror det är fritt fram."

Lily skrattade och började sedan bana sig genom rummet, tätt följd av Alison.

Remus och Peter satt i var sin fåtölj runt ett soffbord. Båda tittade överraskat upp när tjejerna närmade sig.

"Hej", sa Remus med ett leende. "Vi skulle just spela ett parti knallkort. Vill ni vara med? Det är roligare på fyra."

De tackade genast ja och efter en snabb genomgång av reglerna för Alison spelade de fem raka partier (Lily vann alla). De åt en snabb lunch nere i Stora salen (ingen var särskilt hungrig efter att ha druckit sig mätt på honungsöl) och återupptog sedan spelet. Den här gången stannade Caitlyn, Marlene och Starla till vid deras bord för att heja på, och Peter blev så upptagen med att titta på Marlene att han fick sina ögonbryn svedda när korten exploderade i hans händer.

"Starla!" hördes plötsligt en högljudd röst och James Potter kom gående med självsäkra steg. "Jag har letat efter dig överallt. Du är ju lagets stjärna!"

Potter slängde armen runt Starlas axlar och drog henne intill sig. Starla skrattade och såg på honom med beundran i blicken, men Alison tvivlade på att han märkte det överhuvudtaget. Han hade fått syn på Lily och verkade inte ha ögon för någon annan.

"Tja Evans", sa han och släppte genast taget om Starla.

Lilys ögon smalnade när hon såg på honom "Hej."

"Du såg matchen antar jag", sa han och drog fingrarna reflexmässigt genom sitt hår.

"Ja, det gjorde jag", svarade hon kallt. "Och om du undrar såg jag också båda dina mål, så det finns ingen anledning att ge mig någon detaljerad beskrivning."

"Tre, var det faktiskt", rättade Potter henne.

Lily öppnade ilsket munnen, men i det ögonblicket kom den minsta av Gryffindorjagarna, Ethel Jones, gående mot dem och sa: "Lily Evans?"

Lily tittade upp. "Ja?"

Ethel kastade en skygg blick på femteårseleverna runtomkring henne innan hon svarade. "Det står en kille utanför porträttet och vill prata med dig. En svarthårig Slytherinare."

"Vad ville han?" frågade James Potter skarpt.

"Det har inte du med att göra", snäste Lily innan hon vände sig mot Ethel. "Tack så mycket, jag går dit direkt. Marlene, kan inte du ta över mina kort så länge? Jag är snart tillbaka."

Lily reste sig upp och skyndade ut ur uppehållsrummet och Potter tittade snopet efter henne. Det var tydligt att han hade hoppats på att få skryta lite med sina bravader på quidditchplanen i hennes sällskap. I brist på annan publik vände han sig till Starla och Ethel Jones, som båda verkade rätt betagna av honom. De andra fortsatte sitt parti, även om det inte var särkskilt kul när Peter förlorade med flit för att inte Marlene skulle komma sist.

Lily kom tillbaka med en bekymrad rynka mellan ögonbrynen. "Har någon sett Mary?" frågade hon.

"Där borta", svarade Potter genast och knyckte med huvudet. "Hon snackar med Belby."

Lily tecknade åt Alison som lät Caitlyn ta över hennes kort, och tillsammans trängde de sig fram genom upphållsrummet.

"Vad är det?" frågade Alison.

Lily skakade på huvudet. "Förklarar strax."

De fann Mary skrattande i en soffa bredvid Jeremiah Belby, som inte tycktes kunna slita ögonen från henne. På bordet framför dem stod den lilla eldwhiskeyflaskan tom.

"Mary", sa Lily. "Kom ett tag."

Mary tittade upp med ett leende. "Är det viktigt?"

"Ja", svarade Lily bestämt. "Kom nu."

Mary himlade med ögonen och vände sig tillbaka till Jeremiah. "Jag är snart tillbaka", lovade hon och reste sig upp.

Lily ledde dem genom uppehållsrummet och upp för trappan till deras tomma sovsal.

Mary slängde sig genast på sängen och gav ifrån sig en lång suck. "Är inte Jeremy hur söt som helst?" sa hon drömmande.

Lily verkade inte lyssna ordentligt. "Mary, Sev sa nyss till mig att… Va? Vem?"

"Jeremiah Belby såklart! Han har så himla fina ögon. Alldeles nötbruna, har ni tänkt på det förut?"

Lily såg skeptiskt på sin bästa vän. "Är inte han bara fjorton?"

"Det är faktiskt bara ett år mellan oss!" sa Mary. "Och dessutom är han mogen för sin ålder."

"Jaja, strunt i honom nu", sa Lily otåligt. "Jag pratade med Severus och tydligen hade Mulciber någon gammal träningsskada i ryggen. När du sköt en dunkare på honom kom alla besvär tillbaka och han kan inte spela längre. Om jag förstod det rätt är han väldigt, väldigt arg på dig."

"Och?" svarade Mary uttråkat.

"_Och?!" _Lily stirrade på henne. "Mary, det här är allvarligt! Han kanske planerar att hämnas på dig. Du vet ju hur han är, han och Avery och Lestrange och Regelus Black. De är så gott som Dödsätare!"

Mary reste sig upp. "Du glömde Snape", sa hon. "Och jag är inte rädd för en bunt skolpojkar. Om ni ursäktar tänker jag faktiskt gå tillbaka till Jeremy." Med lätt vingliga steg skred hon genom rummet och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

Lily snurrade runt och stirrade på Alison. "Vad har tagit åt henne?"

"Eldwhiskey", svarade Alison vist. "Och Jeremiah Belby."

Lily sjönk med en djup suck ned på sin bädd. "Eldwhiskeyn är inget problem, det kommer vara över imorgon. Värre är det med Belby…" Hon bet sig i läppen. "Om det är sant så måste hon verkligen vara försiktig. Mulciber kan svart magi, och det är inte att leka med."

Alison satte sig på sin egen säng och såg forskande på Lily. "Sa Snape till dig att Mulciber skulle hämnas?"

"Nej nej. Vi diskuterade matchen och han nämnde i förbifarten att Mulciber var arg över ryggskadan. Man kan ju alltid hoppas att det bara är jag som är paranoid, men ändå…"

De satt tysta ett tag, båda två upptagna med sina egna funderingar. Alison lade sig på rygg och stirrade upp i himmelssängens scharlakansröda tak. Först Dödsätarna i tunnelbanan, och sedan det här. Visst var det obehagligt att den där Lord Voldemort fanns någonstans där ute, men att han hade anhängare till och med på Hogwarts… Det skrämde henne mer än hon ville erkänna.

"Är de verkligen Dödsätare?" frågade hon Lily tyst utan att ta blicken från baldakinen. "Mulciber och de alltså."

"Nej, inte än i alla fall. Men jag tror att det är det de vill bli."

"Regelus Black också? Han är ju Sirius brorsa och allt."

"Ja, han med. Sirius familj är helt knäpp, visste du inte det?"

"Jo!" En plötslig våg av minnen svepte över Alison. Hon hade suttit i soffan med Sirius på halloweenfetsen, och vad var det han hade sagt? Någonting om någon Bellatrix… "Han berättade att hans kusin Bellatrix redan är Dödsätare."

"Jo", svarade Lily mörkt. "Hon är en av de få som Ministeriet känner till. Vad jag vet så är det ett pris på 1000 galleoner till den som fångar henne, död eller levande. Och hon är riktigt ung också, 25 år eller något sådant. Du vet Rabastan Lestrange, han som spelar jagare? Hon är gift med hans brorsa."

"Du skojar."

Lily log dystert. "Nej."

"Men då är det ju klart att Rabastan också kommer bli Dödsätare!" utbrast Alison. "Varför gör ingen något? Varför arresterar de honom inte?"

"Man kan inte gripa någon för ett brott de inte begått än", sa Lily bistert. "Men jag håller med dig. Tänk vad man skulle kunna förhindra om man häktade honom nu… tänk på alla som dog igår i tunnelbanan, på mamman som offrade sig för sin son."

"Tror du att du skulle göra det?" frågade Alison efter en stunds eftertanke. "Offra dig för att rädda ditt barn? Om du hade ett alltså."

"Jag vet inte", svarade Lily dröjande. "Kanske. Kanske inte. Det är ju lätt att säga nu att jag skulle göra det, men när det väl gäller… Jag tror inte att det är många som skulle våga."

Återigen sänkte sig tystnaden mellan dem, men den här gången gjorde den Alison illa till mods. Tanken på att vara instängd i den där tunnelbanevagnen med Dödsätarna fick det att krypa i skinnet på henne. Plötsligt ville hon bara ned till det högljudda tumultet i uppehållsrummet.

Hon satte sig tvärt upp. "Kom, så går vi ned innan Caitlyn hinner förlora åt mig. Inte för att jag tror att det kommer hända så länge Peter fortsätter förlora med flit, men man kan ju aldrig veta."

Lily såg lättad ut och tillsammans gick de tillbaka till festen.


	13. På hal is

**13. På hal is**

December förde med sig ett snöfall som varade i flera dagar. Stora flingor föll över skolområdet och fick slottet att likna ett ovanligt avancerat pepparkakshus. Om eftermiddagarna kunde man se påbyltade första- och andraårseleverna springa ut i kylan för att bygga snögubbar, mula varandra och rulla sig i snön.

Även innanför de tjocka slottsväggarna hängde julstämningen i luften. Hela skolan dekorerades med mistlar och girlanger av järnek, och det jättelika skogsvaktaren Hagrid släpade in tolv gigantiska julgranar i Stora salen som sedan kläddes med glitter och julkulor som var större än Alison huvud.

Alison skulle med glädje ha följt förstaårselevernas exempel och spenderat eftermiddagarna ute i snön, men fick nöja sig med att avundsjukt betrakta dem genom uppehållsrummets fönster. Det var fortfarande en vecka kvar till lovet och lärarna verkade fullständigt opåverkade av julstämningen, för de fick femteårseleverna att slita ända in i det sista.

"Det borde vara olagligt för barn att plugga på helgerna!" utbrast Mary en ovanligt vacker söndagseftermiddag och viftade upprört med sin uppsats om böjsvansar.

"Hm?" sa Alison. Hon hade varit så upptagen med att iaktta den lilla Gryffindorjagaren Ethel Jones slänga en snöboll i huvudet på sin klasskamrat att hon inte lyssnat ordentligt.

"Jag sa att det borde vara olagligt att plugga på helgen." Mary suckade djupt. "Fattar ni att vi fortfarande har kvar Snigelhorns uppsats, Sinistras stjärnkarta och McGonagalls försvinnandeförtrollningar?"

"Klaga inte", sa Alison utan att lyckas dölja tonen av bittehet i sin röst. "Jag kommer aldrig kunna göra några försvinnandeförtrollningar."

"Oh haha", sa Mary surt.

Lily tittade upp från _Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem_. "Kom igen Mary, så hemskt är det inte."

"Lätt för dig att säga, du som inte behöver skriva Snigelhorns uppsats", muttrade Mary.

"Det är ju jullov snart! Och nästa helg är det Hogsmeadebesök. Dessutom, har inte du quidditchträning ikväll?"

Hela Marys ansikte lystes upp vid ordet "quidditchträning". Hon sträckte på ryggen och verkade växa flera centimeter. "Just det!" utbrast hon förtjust. "Hur kunde jag glömma?"

Trots Gryffindors förkrossande seger hade Potter inte lagt av med quidditchträningen. Två kvällar i veckan tvingade han ut laget i kylan och fick dem att öva passar, fintar och dykningar i bäckmörkret. I vanliga fall hade Mary antagligen stämt in med resten av lagets gnäll, men tack vare Jeremiah Belby verkade hon fullständigt belåten med att förfrysa tårna två gånger i veckan. Förra veckan hade hon återvänt till uppehållsrummet efter träningen alldeles fnittrig och röd i ansiktet, och efter lite lirkande från Lilys sida hade hon tillslut erkänt att hon och Jeremiah hade hånglat bakom kvastskjulet.

"Blir det något mer hångel ikväll?" frågade Lily med ett leende.

"Om det blir!" Mary smackade nöjt med läpparna. "Jag får ju passa på innan jullovet. Hörre ni, tycker ni inte jag borde gå till Hogsmeade med honom? Jag kan bjuda ut honom ikväll."

"Jag skulle bli förvånad om inte han frågar dig först", sa Alison.

Mary skrattade och lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen. "Hans ögon", suckade hon drömmande. "Och de där långa, mörka ögonfransarna…"

Alison undvek demonstrativt Lilys blick. De hade diskuterat Jeremiah nästan varenda kväll sedan quidditchmatchen och av någon anledning verkade alltid deras samtal utmynna i att Mary gav dem en lång förklaring om hur underbara Jeremiahs ögon var. Alison hade faktiskt inte särskilt mycket emot det, för deras andra samtalsämnen var så dystra. Lily tjatade ständigt på Mary om att se upp för Mulciber, och varje morgon förde ugglorna med sig fler dåliga nyheter.Historier om försvunna ministeriearbetare och slaktade mugglare dök upp dagligen i _The Daily Prophet_, och för några dagar sedan publicerades en debattartikel skriven av någon Abraxas Malfoy. Insändaren hade fördömt Dumbledore för att han tillåtit att en mugglare undervisades på Hogwarts, och sedan dess hade Alison känt många illvilliga blickar följa henne genom korridorerna.

Marys fortsatte sin monolog och Alison lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen utan att riktigt lyssna. Hennes tankar vandrade oförklarligt till Sirius. Både Lily och Mary hade varit helt säkra på att han skulle bjuda ut henne till Hogsmeade, men än så länge hade han inte gett henne så mycket som en antydan till något sådant. Hade han velat bjuda ut henne skulle han väl ha frågat henne vid det här laget? Hogsmeadebesöket var trots allt nästa helg. Tänk om han hade tappat intresset för henne? Hon antog att det vore positivt, för hon hade ju bestämt sig för att hon inte ville dejta honom. Men samtidigt så kändes det så olikt Sirius att bara ge upp sådär…

Hon suckade, tog sig samman och lutade sig över sin knappt påbörjade stjärnkarta.

Terminens sista vecka gick utan att någon plötsligt släpade in henne i en tom korridor, och när morgonen för deras utflykt anlände kände Alison sig tvungen att dra slutsatsen att Sirius Black slutligen gett upp hoppet om henne. Hon sa ingenting till Lily och Mary som pladdrade glatt med varandra medan de drog på sig tredubbla lager kläder. Ändå höll hon utkik efter honom vid Gryffindorbordet under frukosten, men han syntes till varken där eller i entréhallen medan de köade för att bli utsläppta i det lätta snöfallet.

Jeremiah hade genast tackat ja till att gå ut med Mary och Caitlyn självklart skulle gå med Amos Diggory, så Alison slog följe med Lily och Marlene ned till byn. Iskalla vindar fick dem att svepa sina pälsfodrade mantlar tätare kring kroppen medan de småpratade lite om hur skönt det var att äntligen slippa skolan och var de skulle tillbringa sina jullov.

Alison hade räknat med att stanna på Hogwarts över julen, för hon hade ingen annanstans att ta vägen. De få släktingar hon hade trodde att hon och hennes familj blivit slitna i bitar av en rabiessmittad björn. Hon hade inte varit särskilt missnöjd med tanken på att fira jul på Hogwarts, för även om det skulle bli lite tråkigt utan Lily och Mary hade hon alltid klarat sig bra på egen hand.

Lily hade inte varit lika nöjd med planen. I samma ögonblick som hon fick reda på att Alison planerade att vara ensam på Hogwarts över jullovet hade hon skrivit till sina föräldrar och frågat om det gick bra att hon tog med en kompis hem. Alison hade protesterat, för hon ville inte bli det femte hjulet i familjen Evans julfirande, men Lily hade varit obeveklig.

"Min systers fästman ska också vara med", hade hon sagt med ett bistert leende, "och jag varnar dig, han är hemsk. Om du följer med har jag en ursäkt att slippa umgås med honom."

De äntrade Hogsmeade, och med gnistrande snö på hustaken såg den lilla byn ut som hämtad ur en saga. Skyltfönstren var dekorerade med svävande änglar, blinkande stjärnor och pyttesmå snöflingor som föll över alltihopa. På torget stod en kör uppradad och tonerna ur _We wish you a merry christmas _klingade genom de små gränderna.

De spenderade förmiddagen med att köpa julklappar. Alison blev fortfarande rörd varje gång hon tänkte på amuletten Remus gett till henne (numera bar hon den alltid i innerfickan på sin skolklädnad) och när hon hittade en vacker, inbunden anteckningsbok med guldbruna broderier på framsidan som påminde henne om hans hår köpte hon den genast, även om den var väldigt dyr. Till Mary köpte hon en stor påse chokladkolor, och medan Lily tittade på självstickande stickor till sin mamma köpte Alison hennes present, en flaska med bläck som ändrade färg när man skakade den.

Sirius var svårast. Hade det inte varit för det där hårbandet hon fått i födelsedagspresent av honom hade Alison antagligen inte gett honom någon julklapp alls, men nu kände hon sig tvungen att hitta något. Varken Lily eller Marlene var till någon hjälp, för Marlene föreslog bara massa romantiskt tjafs som doftljus och badskum medan Lily bestämt hävdade att Alison inte borde ge honom någonting överhuvudtaget. Tillslut köpte Alison ändå en anskrämlig tomte från Zonkos skämtbutik som skrek fula ord varje gång någon sa "god jul". Den var så liten att hon inte ens behövde någon påse att bära den i utan stoppade den i sin innerficka. Det var inte mycket, men hon hade en känsla av att Sirius skulle uppskatta den mer än något doftljus.

Vid lunchtid var alla tre frusna ända in i märgen och dessutom väldigt hungriga. Inne på puben Tre kvastar var det så knökat att de inte ens kom innanför dörren, och när de passerade förbi Madame Puddifoots såg de Mary och Jeremiah sitta tätt omslingrande varandra genom det immiga fönstret, och ingen av tjejerna hade lust att gå in och störa. Marlene föreslog lite halvhjärtat Svinhuvudet, men eftersom ingen av dem egentligen ville gå dit gick de tillbaka upp till slottet för att äta lunch.

Det var ovanligt mycket folk i Stora salen för att vara Hogsmeadebesök. Många hade fortfarande rosiga kinder och var i färd med att ta av sig sina vinterkappor, och Alison antog att de inte heller hade hittat något ställe att äta och värma sig på. Vid Gryffindorbordet mötte de Marodörerna. Frånvaron av snöflingor i deras hår skvallrade om att de inte varit i Hogsmeade överhuvudtaget, och detta gjorde genast Alison på strålande humör. Hon hade undrat om Sirius skulle bjuda ut någon annan tjej.

"Tjena brudar", sa Potter när de slog sig ned. "Hur många julklappar köpte ni till mig?"

Marlene skrattade. "Det skulle du bra gärna vilja veta va." Alison noterade att hon höll blicken fäst på Sirius även om det var Potter hon pratade med.

"Jag skulle inte räkna med alltför många, Tagghorn min vän", sa Sirius med en blick på Lily, som snörpte på munnen.

"Vi köpte inga alls till dig", snäste hon till Potter.

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Äsch, det gör ingenting. Jag vet många grejer du skulle kunna ge mig istället… om du vet vad jag menar." Han vickade på ögonbrynen.

Lily vände demonstrativt ryggen mot honom.

Alison tittade på Remus. "Varför var inte ni i Hogsmeade?" frågade hon.

"Vi hade en del… ja, hur ska jag uttrycka det? Ärenden att utföra." Han grinade mot henne.

"Vaddå för ärenden?"

Remus öppnade munnen för att svara men Sirius, som lyssnat över Remus axel, hann före. "Vi förberedde en julklapp till vår käre vaktmästare, så att säga", sa han.

Alison tittade från Sirius till Remus. Båda två såg ytterst nöjda ut med sig själva. Ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar. "Vad har ni nu hittat på?"

"Låt oss säga det såhär: om du tittar i städskrubben på fjärde våningen kommer du finna mycket mer än sopborstar och dammvippor." Sirius log mystiskt mot henne.

Hon vände sig mot Remus, som genast svarade på hennes outtalade fråga:

"Vi låste in några vildsinta trädgårdsnissar där."

Alison skrattade till. "Var i Merlins namn fick ni tag på trädgårdsnissar?"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Det var den lättaste biten. Professor Kettleburn hade ett helt gäng som han visade för tredjeårseleverna, och han lär inte märka om det saknas ett par. Det svåra var att hålla igen dörren tillräckligt länge för att Peter skulle hinna låsa."

"Tjejer!" hojtade Potter plötsligt tvärs över bordet. "Ska ni hänga med ut och åka skridskor efter lunch?"

Marlene skrattade förtjust. "Gärna", sa hon med en blick på Sirius.

Lily såg skeptisk ut och Alison grep tag i hennes arm innan hon hann säga något. "Kom igen, Lils", mumlade hon. "Du kan väl hänga med? Det blir kul, jag lovar."

Lily gav upp en suck men instämde ändå, och efter att ha ätit klart skyndade sig femteårseleverna upp till uppehållsrummet för att lämna julklappsinköpen och klä sig varmt. Sedan begav de sig ned till sjön.

De kalla vindarna fick kinderna att svida efter värmen i Stora salen, men det gjorde ingenting. Snön hade upphört att falla och himlen ovanför dem var molnfri och alldeles isblå. Framför Alison pulsade Lily och Remus genom pudersnön, båda två djupt inne i en diskussion om försvinnandeförtrollningar. James slängde en snöboll mot dem som missade Lily med några centimeter och istället träffade Remus rakt i ansiktet.

"Förlåt, Måntand", sa han med ett flin medan Remus torkade bort snö ur ögonen. "Jag siktade på Evans."

"Börjar jagarreflexerna svika dig, Tagghorn?" ropade Sirius till honom, och för det fick även han en snöboll i nyllet.

Bredvid sjön stod ett rangligt skjul som visade sig innehålla många fler hyllor med skridskor än vad som borde vara möjligt för en sådan liten byggnad. Alison gjorde en ansats att rota fram ett par i rätt storlek bland alla skridskor men fick sedan syn på Lily, som med ett svisch på sin trollstav fick skridskorna att flyga rakt i handen på henne. Hon log mot Alison och återupprepade sin trollformel, och strax satt de utanför skjulet i snön och snörade på sig skridskorna.

Alison hade inte åkt skridskor sedan Rose och Patrik tog med henne och Perry till en isrink för sju år sedan. Då hade hon utan problem glidit runt i cirklar och piruetter – nu kunde hon knappt stå på de smala metallskenorna. Med Lilys hjälp tog hon sig ut på isen, men benen vek sig under henne och hon föll framstupa. Hon hann precis ta emot sig med händerna, men slog knäna mot den kalla, hårda ytan. Ingen av dem skrattade, inte ens Potter, och det var hon tacksam för. Hennes kinder brände i den bitande kylan när hon med Remus och Lilys hjälp kom upp på fötter igen.

De andra verkade ha spenderat många timmar ute på isen, för alla (med undantag för Peter) gled runt över den frusna sjön som konståkare. Alison såg Sirius snurra runt med Marlene, precis som de två hade gjort på Snigelhorns fest, och vände hastigt bort huvudet medan hon kämpade för att hålla balansen. Lily räckte ut sin vantbeklädda hand mot henne och tillsammans åkte de ett varv runt sjön. De andras glada tjut kom ekande över isen.

Trots att det gick långsamt blev Alison bättre och bättre. Efter att ha ranglat omkring på isen i över en timme värkte hennes anklar något förfärligt, hennes fingrar var stelfrusna och hårbottnen svettig, men hon kunde åka. Skrattande grep hon tag i Remus arm och var nära på att ha omkull båda sig själv och honom, men återfann balansen i sista stund.

Mörkret sänkte sig över skolområdet och den strålande dagen kallnade snabbt. Klockan fyra serverades det eftermiddagste i Stora salen och Remus, Peter och Lily begav sig huttrande upp till slottet. De andra stannade kvar på den frusna sjön, och när de blev hungriga efter en stund plockade Potter fram några chokladgrodor. Alla fyra sjönk ned bredvid varandra i en snödriva och åt, och den söta chokladen fick Alison att glömma hur kall snön var och hur mycket hennes fötter ömmade. Isen blänkte i ljuset från stjärnorna som började titta fram på himlen, och hon kom på sig själv med att tänka att allt skulle ha varit perfekt om det varit hon som suttit bredvid Sirius istället för Marlene.

Potter sträckte på sig när chokladgrodorna var slut. "Nej, nu har jag fått nog", sa han och lutade sig fram för att snöra av sig skridskorna. "Hänger ni andra med upp till slottet?"

Marlene instämde, men Sirius kastade en blick på Alison. "Du stannar väl en stund?" frågade han.

Inombords blev Alison alldeles varm, och fastän tanken på en varm måltid och en fåtölj framför brasan i uppehållsrummet kändes oerhört lockande svarade hon ja. Marlene såg en smula snopen ut med ryckte sedan på axlarna och följde med Potter tillbaka till skolan.

Sirius tog sig med viss möda upp på fötter. Han räckte ut handen mot Alison och hjälpte henne upp, precis som han hade gjort i korridoren under halloweenfesten. Det slog henne att detta var första gången hon var ensam med honom sedan sin födelsedag, då han gav henne hårbandet och hon kysste honom på kinden som tack. Plötsligt önskade hon att hon haft på sig det, även om det inte skulle ha synts under mössan.

"Minns du när vi dansade?" sa hon medan de gled runt på isen, sida vid sida. "På festen du vet."

Sirius skrattade. "Hur skulle jag kunna glömma? Mina tår kommer aldrig återfå sin vanliga form."

Hon boxade till honom på armen som svar men kunde inte låta bli att le.

Sirius gjorde en plötsligt sväng och gled in framför henne. De kolliderade och hon tappade balansen, men Sirius tog tag runt hennes överarmar och hindrade henne från att falla.

"Vad gjorde du så för?" sa hon och slet sig loss ur hans grepp.

"För att jag ville ge dig din julklapp. Du åker till Lily imorgon, eller hur? Och då kommer vi inte ses på hela lovet. Vänta en sekund." Han drog av sig tumvantarna och stoppade handen i fickan för att dra fram julklappen.

Den här gången var omslagspappret inte rosa utan rött. Alison tog emot paketet med ett leende. Det var litet och knöggligt och ombundet med guldfärgat presentsnöre.

"Gryffindors färger", konstaterade hon medan hon lossade på tejpen.

Ut ur paketet föll en snöglob, men det liknade ingen annan snöglob hon någonsin sett. Glittret som flöt omkring inuti lade sig inte tillrätta över det lilla slottet utan fortsatte cirkulera fastän hon höll den stilla i sin hand. Det dröjde ett ögonblick innan hon förstod att slottet skulle föreställa Hogwarts.

Hon slöt fingrarna runt glaset och det kändes förunderligt varmt mot hennes frusna fingrar. "Tack", sa hon, "tack så hemskt mycket."

Sirius log och gled lite närmare henne. "Ingen orsak. God jul, Alison."

I samma ögonblick kom ett litet rop från insidan av Alisons jacka, lätt dämpat av pälsfodret: "Drakdynga!"

Båda två ryckte till och än en gång höll Alison på att falla. Sirius stirrade på henne och brast sedan ut i ett högt, skallande skratt. "Vad vid Merlins kalsonger var det där?" frågade han.

Alison stack handen i innerfickan och hennes fingrar slöts om ett långsmalt, hårt föremål. Inte förrän då mindes hon tomten hon köpt i Zonkos skämtbutik.

"Det är din julklapp", svarade hon. "Fast den är inte inslagen. Varsågod." Hon räckte fram tomten.

Sirius tog emot den med en min av häpnad. De stod tysta medan han vred på den lilla figuren i sina händer. Alison skämdes, för snögloben hade varit en mycket finare och antagligen mycket dyrare present, men Sirius verkade inte bry sig. Hans ansikte sprack upp i ett stort leende när han tittade upp från tomten.

"Wow", sa han. "Jag trodde inte du skulle ge mig något. Men, öh, vad är det för något?"

"En tomte."

Han flinade. "Ja, så mycket förstod jag själv. Men vad gör den?"

Hon förklarade och han skrattade förtjust till. "God jul", sa han och tomten öppnade genast munnen och skrek: "Kentaurspya!"

De såg på varandra och skrattade, men ljudet som kom ekande tillbaka klingade ödsligt över det frusna skolområdet. De tystnade snabbt. Något mycket större än de själva verkade lägga sig till ro över dem, en känsla av att vara två små människor under en oändlig himmel.

Sirius flyttade sig lite närmre henne, så nära att Alison kunde se de små iskristallerna i hans ögonfransar. Deras andedräkt steg upp som två vita moln som förenades i luften framför dem. Hon sträckte ut sin hand mot honom och smekte bort håret som lockat sig i hans panna.

Efteråt skulle hon inte minnas exakt hur det hade gått till, men plötsligt stod de med armarna om varandra och läpparna låsta i en kyss. Sirius läppar var torra men tungan varm, och hans mun smakade chokladgrodor. Hon blundade och tänkte att hon aldrig smakat något så ljuvligt förut.

Så vek sig plötsligt benen under henne. Den här gången hann inte Sirius hålla henne på fötter och innan någon av dem förstått vad som hade hänt låg Alison på rygg på isen. Sirius tittade ned på henne med ett leende. Han verkade inte ens förvånad.

"Vet du vad?" sa han. "Du lyckas alltid göra det man minst förväntar sig. Det är kanske därför jag tycker om dig så mycket."

Det var väldigt underligt, för trots att isen under henne var bitande kall så blev hon varm i hela magen, och hon kunde känna hur ansiktet hettade. Hastigt rullade hon över på magen och kravlade sig upp på alla fyra, men knäna fick inget fäste och vips låg hon på isen igen utan att veta om hon borde skratta eller gråta.

Sirius sjönk ned på huk bredvid henne och räckte ut sin hand. "Jag hjälper dig", sa han vänligt.

Tacksamt tog hon den, men när hon försökte kravla sig upp var inte Sirius beredd och förlorade balansen. Med ens låg de bredvid varandra på den frusna sjön.

"Jaha", sa Sirius. "Då sitter vi visst i samma båt."

Alison tittade på honom och kunde inte låta bli att le. Utan att tänka sig för räckte hon ut sitt pekfinger och snuddade vid hans läppar. De var fuktiga efter kyssen, och Sirius strålade mot henne.

"Jag visste att det här skulle hända." Hans röst var inget mer än en hes viskning.. "Jag visste det."

Alison fnissade till och drog bort handen. "Vaddå, att vi skulle ramla?"

"Din idiot", flinade han.

Försiktigt lutade han sig framåt och de kysstes, den här gången mer varsamt. Sirius händer kändes som isbitar mot hennes ansikte. När de drog sig ifrån varandra mumlade Sirius:

"Förlåt för att jag inte bjöd dig till Hogsmeade förresten. Jag skulle ha gjort det om det inte varit för trädgårdsnissarna."

Alison fattade tag i hans hand. "Det är lugnt. Vi kan gå nästa gång istället."

"Vill du det?" Sirius kramade hennes hand. "Det är på alla hjärtans dag."

"Det låter perfekt", svarade hon med ett skratt.

De makade sig så nära varandra deras tjocka vinterjackor tillät och Sirius lade sin arm runt hennes rygg. När de kysste varandra igen kände sig Alison så lätt att hon inte skulle ha blivit förvånad ifall hon lyfte från isen och svävade upp mot det sammetssvarta himlavalvet ovanför.

_A/N: Detta kapitel har jag längtat hur länge som helst efter att skriva (jag tror ni fattar varför) och nu när det är gjort befinner jag mig i ett lätt euforiskt tillstånd. Hoppas ni tyckte om att läsa det lika mycket som jag gjorde att skriva det!_

_För övrigt har jag helt amazing planer lite längre fram i handlingen, men som det ser ut nu finns det en stor lucka i storyn under vårterminen. Därför ber jag alla fina läsare om hjälp: berätta för mig vad ni vill läsa om! Snily? Remus Lupin? Fester? Dödsätare? Eller något annat? Skriv en review eller flera och berätta!_

_Tusen kramar 3_


End file.
